Justice League Conflict: DCAU Series Part 9
by Loki's Son
Summary: While Batman recovers from his latest affair of the heart, NATO and the UN are at odds with one another. The JLU is divided against itself, creating a scenario that only the Legion of Doom can win. H/Q GA/BC and many others.
1. Chapter 1

8 Justice League Conflict

**Note: This is the 9****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6; Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7; and Justice League Family Affairs: DCAU Series Part 8. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 9 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers are highly appreciated. I need to know what I'm doing right and/or wrong so I can either do it again or not do it at all the next time `round.**

**Additional Note #2: This is my third outing with animeluverqueen as my Beta Reader. I owe her a lot for her patience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

* * *

><p><em>Call me a joker, call me a fool<br>Right at this moment I'm totally cool  
>Clear as a crystal, sharp as a knife<br>I feel like I'm in the prime of my life  
>Sometimes it feels like I'm going too fast<br>I don't know how long this feeling will last  
>Maybe it's only tonight<em>

_Darling I don't know why I go to extremes_  
><em>Too high or too low there ain't no in-betweens<em>  
><em>And if I stand or I fall<em>  
><em>It's all or nothing at all<em>  
><em>Darling I don't know why I go to extremes<em>

_Sometimes I'm tired, sometimes I'm shot_  
><em>Sometimes I don't know how much more I've got<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm headed over the hill<em>  
><em>Maybe I've set myself up for the kill<em>  
><em>Tell me how much do you think you can take<em>  
><em>Until the heart in you is starting to break?<em>  
><em>Sometimes it feels like it will<em>

_Darling I don't know why I go to extremes_  
><em>Too high or too low there ain't no in-betweens<em>  
><em>You can be sure when I'm gone<em>  
><em>I won't be out there too long<em>  
><em>Darling I don't know why I go to extremes<em>

_Out of the darkness, into the light_  
><em>Leaving the scene of the crime<em>  
><em>Either I'm wrong or I'm perfectly right every time<em>  
><em>Sometimes I lie awake, night after night<em>  
><em>Coming apart at the seams<em>  
><em>Eager to please, ready to fight<em>  
><em>Why do I go to extremes?<em>

_Darling I don't know why I go to extremes_  
><em>Too high or too low there ain't no in-betweens<em>  
><em>And if I stand or I fall<em>  
><em>It's all or nothing at all<em>  
><em>Darling I don't know why I go to extremes<em>  
><em>No I don't know why I go to extremes<em>  
><em>Too high or too low there ain't no in-betweens<em>  
><em>You can be sure when I'm gone<em>  
><em>I won't be out there too long<em>  
><em>Darling I don't know why I go to extremes<em>

-Billy Joel

* * *

><p>A vague pseudo-smile formed on Batman's lips as he landed on Selina Kyle's balcony. He wasn't expected and that was the delight of the visit. She'd spent the day with the Justice League, specifically on monitor duty, and he thought a little…well, a little of what most people would consider to be TLC was warranted. The Bat couldn't bring himself to think in those exact terms but it was the intention that counted.<p>

He had dinner planned and then a full body massage. Where that could lead made him stiffen slightly. Her balcony door was unlocked, as usual, and he entered in. Inside, he smelled food and heard…_voices_? Now another kind of stiffening had afflicted him. He stood still, frozen in a form of shock. The voices carried out from the _bedroom_.

The table held the remains of dinner. A dinner with two participants. He decided whoever it was, was going to enjoy plunging off of the balcony here in another second.

Hecate intervened at that point. Selina's cat meowed and rubbed his legs. He bent over picked her up and set her outside. She ran back into the apartment as he tried to close the door. Hecate meowed and meowed all while trying to get Batman's attention. He avoided her, fearing he'd handle her too roughly. What he didn't realize is that she'd accepted him into the family and she sensed his distress and sought to comfort him.

Selina finally emerged to see what was worrying Hecate. She knew her cat's moods and knew when Hecate was alarmed, angry, or in fear. Her present cries were those of desperate love. And looming in the kitchen was the object of her concern.

Selina wore a deep purple silk robe over bare skin. Seeing Batman cowering in her kitchen, all impotent and full of rage brought a smile to her lips. She thought it might be a lesson in learning to properly appreciate her. Seeing his smoldering glower, she knew that lesson had been overlooked altogether.

"Who is he?" Batman growled.

"He?" Selina played dumb.

"The man in your bed." Batman hissed.

"How do you know it's a man? You have to evolve your thinking these days." Selina grinned. Seeing Batman blanch, she let him know; "It _is _a man."

"Why I should tell you is beyond me. You should sit here and confront your prejudices while I see Quinn out." Selina scolded.

A uniformed Sergeant of the Gotham City Police Department came up behind Selina, "Who're you talking to? I…Oh! Batman! I have to tell you that this is an honor. I'm such a fan. When Selina told me about her other identity and the Justice League, I never thought I'd get to meet _you_!"

A low growl formed in Batman's throat. Quinn recoiled, withdrawing his extended hand. Selina ushered him to the door, "Time to go."

She got him out on the landing, "Sorry Quinn, he didn't know about 'us'."

Quinn grinned, "So that's his 'protective dad' routine. Funny, he acts more like a jealous boyfriend."

"He only has one mode." Selina replied, "And he'll probably drop in on you in the near future."

Quinn chuckled, "That's okay. I can take care of myself." He chastely kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "So, we're on for Thursday?"

"Unless work crops up." Selina whispered back before she kissed him on the lips.

Quinn smirked and tipped his uniform cap in her direction, "Ma'am."

She watched him go, both elated and with an ache in her heart. She knew this day was coming but she'd wanted to handle it better. This method of discovery seemed…_crass_.

She also knew that she'd drawn things out too long and that the fault lay with her. But Bruce…_Batman_, was an Olympic marathon runner when it came to sex and they'd definitely pushed new boundaries for both of them. She couldn't imagine poor Skyler Quinn reaching the same mountainous peaks.

Quinn had other things going for him. He was sweet, kind, and affectionate. Three categories that Batman scored a fat zero in. Also, she'd always known that there would be no happily ever after with Batman. She'd ridden the thrill ride. If it was time to get off then she would because being forced to choose, she'd choose Quinn.

She returned to the brownstone and locked the door behind her, "I know what you're going to say and you can skip it. I told you at the beginning that I would be looking for 'Mr. Right' while you were 'Mr. Right Now'. You were my fantasy and the fantasy's played out."

"Why would you choose him over me?" Batman's voice was raised.

"Maybe because he has a sense of humor?" she yelled back, "Or I can hold his hand when I'm with him? Not to mention a thousand other little things that make me feel appreciated. I have that with Quinn. With you, we just ooze sex. There's more to life than sex."

Batman wanted to stay mad, he truly did. It's just that what she said made sense. She _had _warned him and he'd ignored her. She'd set her terms and limits at the beginning and she'd lived up to all of them. _He_ was the only monkey in the wrench. It was time he stepped aside.

"You won't be offended if I do some checking into Mr. Quinn?" he asked.

"No, but Vic didn't pull anything up. I doubt you will." She warned, "Speaking of Vic, you're still coming to the wedding?"

"I…" she cut him off.

"They're counting on you, Bruce!" Selina stressed, "Helena's family is going to be there in droves but Vic has no one but you and Ollie."

"How exactly did the Family get invited?" Batman asked.

"Helena sent an invitation to her grandmother. Her grandmother in turn invited everyone." Selina answered, as if it were that simple.

"Helena should've known better." Batman declared.

"Oh c'mon." Selina whined, "You have to go."

"I will. I may invite a few friends as well." Batman decided.

"Friends?" Selina deadpanned, "You?"

"You may be surprised." Batman said and then he strode over to balcony door. He opened it but hesitated before exiting the confines of the flat.

"Thank you…for making life…easier for a while. I truly hope that Quinn is your man." He said.

"Even though you'll be trying to prove otherwise." She said with a rueful expression.

"It's my way." He exited and fired his grapple gun. Diving off of the balcony he disappeared into the night.

"Yeah, it's definitely your way." Selina sighed as she locked the slider. Now Hecate chose Selina to be the object of her affection. They curled up on the couch together and consoled one another.

* * *

><p>Superman viewed the gathered leaders; the leaders who'd attended the recent G8 summit, had agreed to reassemble at the request of the Justice League. They met in a briefing room within the UN HQ. Max Lord, General Wade Eiling, Amanda Waller, and the Martian Manhunter represented the League's interests.<p>

The special guests were Mr. Miracle and Big Barda. Their contribution was a small pyramid that sat atop the round table. Miracle controlled the pyramid through his Mother Box interface wrapped around his left arm.

"I do not see the necessity of having Mr. Miracle here." The French President complained, "He is a sideshow performer."

Mr. Miracle held Barda back while Waller addressed the question, "Mr. Miracle is a valued member of the JLU. He is also our resident expert on the mind control you were subjected to."

"Bah! I was subject to no mind control. This 'Glorious Godfrey' merely spoke to us." The French Head of State argued.

"Then prove it." Waller challenged, "Unless you're afraid."

"I am afraid of nothing. Use the machine on me. Now!" the President demanded.

"Just relax and recall when Godfrey spoke to you." Miracle instructed.

A shimmering orb of golden energy formed over the apex of the pyramid. It arced an apparent electrical charge to just in front of the President's face. He visibly quailed but he stayed seated. An image appeared before his face, it was Godfrey and he was trying to persuade the world leaders to pardon the Legion of Doom. The sound was entirely in the President's own mind. When the presentation ended, the arc and the display disappeared but the golden energy remained balled atop of the pyramid.

"Oh my God." The President groaned, "What have we done?"

"You were duped by a professional." Superman consoled him.

"There's little comfort in that. Hurry, you must free the minds of my compatriots so we can rectify this tragedy." The President urged.

* * *

><p>"I'll have to declare myself unfit to perform my duties between then and now." The US President worried, "That will throw a dozen bills that I signed in jeopardy."<p>

"We all face that." The Canadian PM said, "But our duty is clear."

"The Legion of Doom must face justice and only our admitting our weakness can ensure that." The British PM said, "Once more unto the breach and all that."

"I'll be happy to speak on behalf of each and every one of you." Superman offered.

"Thank you. That may help us keep our offices." The US President gratefully replied.

* * *

><p>The following day, off of the Horn of Africa, pirates captured an oil tanker. Superwoman and the Crime Syndicate, representing the Legion of "Good", freed the crew but then they held the ship captive themselves while demanding compensation for their efforts. The stand-off lasted for 6 hours until the JLU arrived on scene.<p>

The Big Oil Company had registered a complaint with the US. The US passed the complaint along to the UN and it took 5 hours to arrange a vote in the General Assembly. When the vote was cast, it came out nearly unanimous. The Legion's actions were themselves deemed "piracy" and the League was dispatched to deal with the situation.

It may have seemed like overkill but the League sent Wonder Woman, Booster Gold, Mary Marvel, the Ray, Supergirl, and Kyle Rayner. Six versus four, as the Crime Syndicate was composed of Superwoman, Ultraman, Power Ring, and accompanied by Wonder Girl. Diana's logic was that the Syndicate was ruthless and willing to inflict amounts of harm that the JLU wouldn't even consider. It was better to have cannon fodder than not have enough heroes.

Diana and Booster were carried in a green orb by Kyle. They could fly but not at supersonic speeds and time was of the essence. The Hall of Justice flashed an update to the team as they travelled. Superwoman, having received the charge of piracy, now claimed if the Legion wasn't paid within the hour, she would sink the ship.

The JLU team arrived within twenty minutes of leaving New York. They followed the GPS tracker on their signal devices to reach the proper spot. Below them, floating in the ocean, seemingly at peace, was the tanker.

Supergirl swept the ship with her X-Ray vision, "The crew is being held in the wardroom. Wonder Girl is guarding them. Superwoman is on the bridge with the captain and navigator. Ultraman and Power Ring are on deck."

Supergirl winced, "And they've spotted us. See ya."

Kyle had released Diana and Booster and Diana tried to grab hold of Supergirl before Kara streaked off. Frowning, she said; "We're committed now."

The others travelled in Kara's wake. She herself came barreling in at near supersonic speeds. Ultraman met her in the air and delivered a right cross that sent Supergirl hurtling over the horizon. Mary swooped in and delivered a right of her own.

Ultraman bounced off of the tanker's hull and he sank into the ocean. Power Ring sought to avenge his friend and Kyle blocked him. Every construct was thwarted and every gambit derailed.

Ultraman burst out of the sea and came straight at Mary. The Ray blasted him with concentrated red solar rays. Ultraman slowed and grunted in pain but he still reached Ray and swatted him across the sky. Mary was incensed.

She slipped under Ultraman's first punch and came up at him for an uppercut. He went arcing over towards the African mainland. Mary pursued, all while trying not to worry about Ray.

Diana and Booster alighted on the tanker. Diana stepped into the bridge and Superwoman saw her and cried out, "You'll die today!"

Diana steered their fight outside and they battled for several minutes before Superwoman began to give ground. Superwoman threw everything she had into one punch and it staggered Diana, but Wonder Woman was swiftly recovering. Seeing no profit in staying, Superwoman began to gather her forces.

Wonder Girl bolted onto the deck. Booster Gold came flying up behind her. Donna spun and landed a backspin kick to his temple. Fortunately for Booster he had his force field on and it only stunned him rather than cave his skull in.

The Amazons took to the air. They came up behind Kyle and then belted him into the tanker's hull. Superwoman summoned a boom tube and the trio departed. As they left, Supergirl, the Ray, and Mary came flying in from opposite directions.

"Where's Ultraman?" Diana asked Mary.

"Halfway to Burma by now." Mary glumly replied, "He sucker punched me and took off faster than I could see, which is saying a lot."

"Man, we didn't get _any_ of them." Booster complained.

"We underestimated them. We came in superior numbers and felt that that automatically secured our victory. Now we know better. I suspect we could all use some time back in training." Diana surmised, "When we get back, I'll put us all down for teamwork exercises."

Noting that Diana was including herself in that remedial program, they fell silent as she declared, "We'd best check on the crew and report to the captain that she is once again master of her vessel."


	2. Chapter 2

7 Justice League Conflict

**a/n: sorry it took so long to update. I had the flu and just wasn't up to sitting at my desk. I'm trying to update at **_**least**_** once a week if not sooner. That's my goal at least.**

* * *

><p><em>This time, I wonder what it feels like<em>  
><em>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<em>  
><em>But dreams just aren't enough<em>  
><em>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<em>  
><em>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene<em>  
><em>Straight off the silver screen<em>  
><em>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end<em>  
><em>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
><em>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<em>  
><em>Someone to love with my life in their hands<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<em>  
><em>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own<em>  
><em>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<em>  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_  
><em>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu<em>  
><em>Me standing here with you<em>  
><em>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<em>  
><em>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
><em>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<em>  
><em>Someone to love with my life in their hands<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<em>  
><em>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own<em>  
><em>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<em>  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_  
><em>When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)<em>  
><em>Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on<em>  
><em>Cause nobody wants to be the last one there<em>  
><em>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares<em>  
><em>Someone to love with my life in their hands<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh<em>

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_  
><em>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<em>  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>  
><em>Nobody wants to be the last one there<em>  
><em>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<em>  
><em>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<em>  
><em>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

-Nickleback

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday, two days after the liberating of the G8 leaders' minds. The US President was speaking to a joint session of Congress explaining what had been done to him. Superman was there to speak on his behalf.<p>

Superman had already spoken to the British and Canadian Parliaments. Votes of no confidence had been taken yet both leaders, with Superman's support, had survived politically. France and Germany were due to hold hearings, as were the Italians and Japanese. The only ones who weren't alarmed were the Russians.

Since the Prime Minister was the senior partner in the ruling tandem it was felt his greater influence safeguarded the Federation during the President's "takeover". The Prime Minister was running for President the following year and the current President had been promised the Premiership. Since everything had proceeded as the PM wished, there was no need to revile the President.

However, most opposition parties seemed determined to oust the afflicted leader. The US was no exception. After the President finished speaking, explaining what had happened and how he'd been liberated from Godfrey's control, cries of "Impeach him!" echoed from the freshmen Congressmen and women. Superman took the podium and shushed the unruly audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President isn't immune to Darkseid's power anymore than I was in the past. The Justice League guarantees his liberation. What needs to happen now is to bring Glorious Godfrey to justice and incarcerate him. That should be our top priority, not ripping the nation apart." He said, "Rescind the Legion of Doom's pardons and we'll do our best to apprehend them for the deaths in Metropolis. Of course, the Legion has taken refuge in Myanmar so diplomatic pressure has to be brought against that country so they'll hand the Legion over to the international authorities."

Applause erupted from the crowd and Superman handed the podium back over to the President. He was escorted off stage while the President made some proposals in the direction that Superman had suggested. Congress readily endorsed his plans.

* * *

><p>Batman rifled through the file cabinet located in the records department within GCPD HQ. He'd pulled the service jacket of Skyler Quinn out and was reading it in the dark through the use of a flashlight held between his teeth. Somewhat to his surprise, he'd learned that Quinn was neither related to Harleen Quinnzel nor to the Quievera crime family.<p>

Quinn's father owned and ran a delicatessen on Humbold & 9th. His mother was a legal aide in the DA's office. His psychiatric profile/evaluation said that hearing stories of the DA's cases while growing up had inspired Quinn to join the force. No disturbing or criminal behaviors were hinted at. In fact, he was an exemplary officer who had earned awards and commendations. Batman noted something. Quinn was on assignment with the Computer Crimes Division. That meant Barbara Gordon would know him. He decided to turn to her.

* * *

><p>"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Barb asked without ever turning from her computer screen. CCD was nearly deserted and Barbara's desk was an isolated hub of activity amidst the darkened lights and screens. Batman knelt down beside her. She gave him a look that said, "Back off, bozo."<p>

"I need your help." He admitted.

She eyed him in a new light, "That had to hurt."

"Not that much." He confessed.

"So, has this anything to do with Skyler Quinn?" she asked with a smirk.

"You know?" Batman was surprised.

"He was all excited about meeting you." She answered, "He's been telling everyone how his girlfriend had a meeting with Batman after a day spent with the Justice League. He said you didn't know about the happy couple."

"He's right. I didn't." Batman growled.

"Yet you and she were…" Barbara faltered.

"Yes." Came another growl.

"I thought so. I also thought that it would make me happy. It hasn't. I'm sorry, Batman. I truly am." Barb divulged. He noted the proper use of his code-name in public. She hadn't forgotten the rules after all.

"What is your impression of Quinn?" he got back on topic.

"He's a wonderful man. Selina's very lucky." She shared.

"That isn't very helpful." He growled again.

"Sorry. It's an honest opinion. If he were interested, I'd go after him myself." She revealed.

Batman looked gut punched.

* * *

><p>At midnight, Dick Grayson climbed aboard an Orb-14. Blackhawk sat behind the wheel. He looked over to Dick and grinned.<p>

"Ready?" he asked.

"A vacation in Europe with the woman I love? Of course I'm ready!" Dick replied.

"Strap in. I've already finished the preflight checks so we're only waiting on you." Blackhawk chuckled.

"Except for the humor, it sounds like something Batman would say. Only from him it would be an accusation." Dick shared.

"If I see a need for an accusation, I'll deliver one. Most times though it's easier to work _with_ someone through a problem." Blackhawk assured him.

"You obviously never spent much time around Batman." Dick said ruefully.

"No, I didn't. We never spent much time around one another after he and I squared off over who really ran the Blackhawk Squadron. He just couldn't accept the fact that the Blackhawks weren't going to cater to his every whim." Blackhawk revealed.

"What did he want?" Dick was fascinated by this unknown piece of Batman's history.

"He wanted the Squadron to spy on the JLers during missions and report to him anything 'unusual'." Blackhawk said with distaste, "He didn't like it when I told him someone dressed as a flying mouse was pretty unusual. Should I report him as well?"

Dick chortled, "What did he say to that?"

"He said being Blackhawk was a temporary thing, a very temporary thing, and it could end tomorrow." Blackhawk recalled.

"So he _threatened_ you? Typical." Dick stated with disgust, "What did you say?"

"I told him I faced bigger threats in the air every day. He should roll the dice and find out what happens. He gave me the 'bat glare' but he backed down and I never heard another word about it. He left the League a few weeks after that and life has been quiet ever since." Blackhawk said and then he amended his statement, "At least mostly. A few months ago I received a package in the mail full of pictures of Tea and I together in New York. A note was attached that said, 'People never really change.' I assumed that Batman sent the note."

"It sounds like him." Dick sadly admitted as Blackhawk lifted the Orb into the air. The pilot vectored a course for Belgium and applied forward thrust. Even with the advances of the Orb design it would take an hour and a half to traverse the Atlantic.

As per Blackhawk's request, Dick brought an iPod and plugged it into the docking station so they had music. They were both delighted to learn they had somewhat similar tastes in music. There was food, provided by the chefs at the Hall of Justice, and drink. The drinks were doled out sparingly since they had over an hour's flight time and no bathrooms.

"So I'm guessing the rumors are wrong." Blackhawk smiled.

"What rumors?" Dick asked.

"The ones about how Batman never used to feed you, beat you every day and night, and kept you locked in the Batcave until you were 18." Blackhawk chuckled.

"It was only until I was 16." Dick joked and then he asked, "They really say that?"

"The rumor mill at the Hall of Justice is alive and well. LBH, Jake, and Smiley keep me up to date but I ignore 99% of it." Blackhawk confided, "There's a kernel of truth in some of it that can be gleaned out of the hyperbole. The rest is just sheer entertainment."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't locked in a cave until you were 18." Dick mock grumped.

"True." Blackhawk happily agreed, "But you should hear the rumors about Tea and I."

"Oh really?" Dick was dubious.

Blackhawk began to describe some of the lurid stories floating about and Dick grinned and laughed with Blackhawk. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Dick had wondered if a few of them were true. Blackhawk's good nature and ease with the rumors proved that they weren't true…and if they were, then the men in the League had a right to be jealous.

* * *

><p>Blackhawk landed the Orb in the middle of a parking lot. The lot was attached to the NATO base where the Global Guardians were headquartered. The twenty heroes of the Global Guardians had become Europe's foremost superhero organization. They also mounted international missions on behalf of NATO.<p>

Galatea and the Little Mermaid were amongst its members and they anxiously waited for Blackhawk and Dick to exit the craft. Dick rushed forward and swept Ulla up in his arms. Blackhawk literally swept Galatea off of her feet. He kissed her with all of the passion of a lover that had been anxiously awaiting a reunion for over a month.

With Galatea based out of Brussels and Blackhawk out of New York, they only got to see one another once a month. But what a visit! Nightwing and the Little Mermaid were in similar straits but Ulla and Dick didn't see each other even as often as Blackhawk and Tea. For Dick, it worked out perfectly. He'd never committed to a long term relationship before and he was moving at a pace that suited him. Ulla on the other hand…

Ulla was ready for more. Her proximity to Denmark allowed her to go home and visit friends and family but who she really wanted to see was Dick. What she didn't know was that Grayson felt the same way. They were destined to have an eventful discussion later that night.

Dick allowed Ulla to come up for air, "God, I missed you."

She blushed, "Me too. Do you have your bags?"

They had reservations at the Le Miridien Brussels Hotel located downtown. It was in the heart of city and perfectly situated for exploring. Thanks to Ulla and Tea's vigilance they also had premier tickets to U2's local concert. Neither Dick nor Blackhawk were avowed fans but they enjoyed some of the band's tunes and the ladies were excited beyond belief. For Tea it was her first concert.

The gentlemen added their bags to the ladies' in the boot of Ulla's MINI. Tea and Blackhawk managed to squeeze into the rear seat. Dick sat in the passenger seat. It was a familiar position.

Dick and Ulla had driven cross country across the US so they had many memories in this car. NATO had flown it to Belgium out of Gotham. She was currently the only Guardian with a private vehicle. Needless to say, Ulla got invited to many functions in the capacity of chauffer. It kept her busy so she was happy. Tonight, she would be ecstatic.

* * *

><p>"So the UN declared our little operation to be an act of piracy?" Luthor mused, "And now the G8 are rescinding our pardons."<p>

"Technically it's the G7. Russia never issued pardons so they have nothing to rescind." Grodd pointed out, "_And _the proposals to grant us $20 billion cash infusions have been withdrawn."

"So the world has rejected the Legion of 'Good'." Luthor ruminated, "Very well. The Legion of Doom is reborn and what a rebirth it shall be."

A thrill of excitement shot up Grodd's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Justice League Conflict

_So scream you, out from behind the bitter ache  
>You're hanging on the memory, you need most<br>You still want love. love's ugly, smooth and delicate  
>But not without affection, no not alone<em>

_And instead of wishing that it would get better_  
><em>Man you're seeing that you just get angrier<em>

_And it's good that I'm not angry_  
><em>Well I need to get over<em>  
><em>I'm not angry, anymore<em>

_Cry when you cry, run when you run_  
><em>Love when you love<em>  
><em>Represent the ashes<em>  
><em>That you leave behind<em>

-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

><p>It was 2 a.m. in Gotham and Batman's night had been counterproductive. Instead of finding incriminating evidence against Quinn he'd found nothing but accolades. Even the mob had grudgingly attested to his virtues. The only things he had left were the AV recorders left in Quinn's apartment and the tap on Quinn's phone.

Quinn had been off duty tonight and he'd apparently gone home early._ Probably to prepare for Thursday night with Selina,_ the Bat groused to himself. The Police Officer wasn't very discreet on the phone and had told a friend of his plans. The wiretap seemed the likeliest way of entrapping Quinn. Still, it didn't pay to neglect the video feeds.

He studied the imagery as Quinn came home. As always, he habitually took a shower after getting home. He took another before he went to work. It was like he was trying to wash the filth of the city off of him. Either that or something drove him into feeling dirty.

On the monitor, Quinn's naked form was on display as he entered the shower. Batman froze the image and then highlighted individual marks on his body. At least that was the idea. There seemed to be a dearth of birthmarks, piercings, body art, and scars.

Alfred cleared his throat from behind Batman, "I daresay, if your tastes are drifting in this direction you should troll the offerings on 12th Avenue."

Batman fought the urge not to smile. For his genteel butler to allude to the infamous adult theater district was a satirical breakthrough. Despite the psychological weight of the cowl stretched across his face and head, he chuckled.

"Have no qualms about this. This is Skyler Quinn." He explained.

"Miss Kyle's Skyler Quinn?" Alfred understood now. He still didn't approve but he understood.

A ghost of a smile came to rest on Batman's lips. He knew Alfred deplored his bugging Quinn's bathroom. He felt the same way about watching video playback of couples having sex. Such things didn't faze Batman. He was too removed from it all to have it stir any feelings or urges. He was Batman, not some common pervert. Dick could say what he wanted.

The playback footage was benign and then Quinn received a call where the woman opened with the words, "Darling, where have you been?"

Batman lurched forward in his seat only to be crestfallen when Quinn replied, "Mother, I've been at work making sure your boss stays busy."

The rest of the conversation went on about Quinn's mother being excited to meet Selina tomorrow, which was now today, and wanting help with menu suggestions. Batman slumped in his chair. _Nothing!_ he fumed. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd spent two days wholly focused on dissecting Quinn's life and he couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Maybe it was time to give up.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!" Sue Dibney screamed as another contraction hit and she pushed. Her husband Ralph, also known internationally as the Elongated Man, sought to soothe her by wiping her sweat laden brow. He saw the look in her eyes and tried to withdraw but it was too late. She had his arm in a death grip.<p>

"You did this to me!" she accused, "Men always look so proud over what they've done to the women but it's the women that have to suffer. Well, this time, it's your turn!"

Another contraction hit her while she was trying to breathe and her scream was stilted. Ralph picked up the slack. She had his pliable arm squeezed as thin as it would go and she was still applying pressure.

"Honey! My arm!" he tried prying her fingers loose. She increased the pressure.

"You're going to earn this daughter of yours!" she yelled. Another contraction hit and the Dibneys screamed in unison. A remote, detached part of Ralph's psyche empathized with his wife and he wanted to stand by her…he just didn't want it to hurt so badly.

Sue had been in the periphery of superheroes for ten years now. Who knew that exposure to Superman would grant her superhuman strength? That was Ralph's only explanation for her augmented grip.

He wondered if his daughter would inherit her mother's strength. Rationally he knew that Sue's strength was the same as it had always been but the super strength theory assuaged his wounded pride. What would the guys say if they knew his wife could make him shriek like, well like a pregnant mother?

"The head is crowning!" the doctor announced.

"Thank God!" Ralph cried out.

"What?" Sue snarled, "I…ahhhhhh!"

Ralph screamed, "Push!"

"I am pushing, you idiot" Sue snapped as she caught her breath. The sound of crying filled the room.

Sue froze, "Is that…?"

Ralph stretched his neck so that his head was directly over where the nurses were cleaning off _their_ daughter and wrapping her in a pink blanket. He returned his head next to Sue's, "Honey, it's our baby girl."

Sue put another death grip on Ralph's arm, "How does she look? Is there something wrong? What's taking them so long?"

"Well, she looked like she was covered in marinara sauce but they're cleaning her off right now." Ralph said as soothingly as possible. His wife's state of mind, and his arm, were in jeopardy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dibney, here's your daughter." The senior nurse proudly announced.

The baby was nestled into Sue's arms. Thankfully she had to release Ralph's arm in order to properly hold the child. Ralph draped his arms around Sue's shoulders and he kissed her cheek.

"Congrats. You did good work." He said to her.

Sue smirked, "Y'do realize that this will force us to finally pick a name?"

"I thought we'd settled on Alyssa." Ralph replied.

"I didn't think you liked the name." Sue protested.

"I'll offer you a deal. I'll call her 'Ally' and you can call her 'Alyssa'. Best of both worlds that way." Ralph smiled, insufferably pleased with himself.

Sue decided to stop while she was ahead. "Alyssa" was her first choice when it came to names and if Ralph was willing to concede, for whatever reason, it was time to gracefully embrace the victory. The middle name was set. They would pay homage to L-Ron.

Alyssa Ronnie Dibney studied her parents for several minutes and then, feeling safe and warm surrounded by voices she trusted, she promptly fell asleep. The nurses descended on them but Ralph stared them down and earned his wife thirty more minutes with the baby. Sue would never forget his gesture.

* * *

><p>Blackhawk and Dick had left NYC at midnight EDT. Brussels was six hours ahead of them. The flight had taken an hour and a half so they'd arrived at 7:30 am local time. Having already been up for twenty hours, the men needed coffee. Galatea and Ulla took them to a favorite bakery of theirs. There they whiled away another hour and a half drinking coffee and eating Danishes.<p>

The conversation lingered around work. Dick shared his frustration over "rescuing" the G8 leaders only to be told that the Legion of Doom was free to go. He told them of Glorious Godfrey's participation in those events. Ulla remembered Godfrey's part in the Daxamite invasion all too well. Galatea stated that the Global Guardians had been put on notice of an impending operation to capture the Legionnaires.

"It would have to be a unilateral action since the UN won't authorize any mission that violates Myanmar's sovereignty." Blackhawk mused, "In fact, the UN might order the JLU to _defend_ Myanmar and, by extension, the Legion."

"The League wouldn't side against the Guardians." Galatea protested.

"I'm not certain of that. There's a large group of idealists that believe in the UN and its mission. They'd probably follow orders if they were instructed to oppose you." Blackhawk explained his reasoning.

"Is this true?" Ulla was worried as she turned to Dick for reassurance.

He took her hand in his, "I'd hope not but unfortunately I can see it happening."

"What about those that refuse to obey?" Tea asked, "Would they help the Guardians?"

Blackhawk grinned, "_That's_ the question."

* * *

><p>"NATO is holding a conference. The aggrieved heads of state and government are petitioning NATO to apprehend us." Luthor announced.<p>

"A military action?" Grodd wondered.

"Partially. The military units will be supporting the Global Guardians. The problem of course is that they will find it difficult to get a UN mandate to do so. The beauty of the situation is that we could end up in a scenario where the JLU gets assigned to protect us. That would be priceless." Luthor laughed.

"So how do we play this?" Grodd asked.

"Send a team to Brussels. I want NATO agitated into taking action with or without a mandate. Our friends in the UN will do the rest." Luthor's smile was evil. He had plans for the JLU and the Global Guardians. Watching them destroy one another would be the best entertainment that he'd viewed in quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

6 Justice League Conflict

Galatea and Ulla took Dick and Blackhawk on an architectural tour of Brussels. They had just come to the Justus Lipsius building when disaster struck. It didn't happen immediately so Tea and Ulla were able to play tour guide for a few minutes longer.

Ulla was explaining the history of the building, dating back to its origin in 1985. The building served as the seat for the Council of the European Union. It was closed to the public but their NATO credentials _might_ get them in.

Ulla was making the approach when Galatea's head snapped around. Blackhawk squeezed her hand, "Something wrong?"

"I thought I heard a boom tube." She said quietly.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yup. If anyone should know what a boom tube sounds like, it's me." She replied, "It'll only take a second to check out."

"I'll hold the fort." He promised.

Tea flashed him a grateful smile and then launched into the air. Ulla yelped a "Hey!" Blackhawk quietly explained the situation to her and Dick.

Everyone's uniforms were in the MINI's boot. Tea had sailed off wearing a white tank, blue jeans, and brown booties. Blackhawk wore a black button down cotton shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He wore his uniform boots. Ulla wore a pink turtlenecked halter top, white capris, and pink canvas Converse. Dick wore a royal blue polo shirt with black denim jeans and black loafers.

In other words, they were poorly equipped to fight crime. Galatea's departure did grease the wheels with the guards at the entrance. The fateful trio waited for Tea to return. Little did they realize that she'd met the enemy.

* * *

><p>Galatea's telescopic vision swiftly spotted the Legionnaires attacking an armored car. There were only eight of them. She felt she could take them singlehandedly so she swooped in without calling for back up.<p>

Major Force was the first to spot her approach. He unleashed two quantum bursts from his hands and stopped her cold. Tea shrugged off the energy blast and resumed her approach. Major Force leapt into the air and closed the distance.

Galatea threw a right cross but Major Force flew over the top of it. While she was off balance, he blasted her again with red solar radiation. Tea _felt _the blast and she wasn't happy about it.

"No, I think that's the wrong approach with you. Let's try _this_!" Major Force's "face" twisted into a sinister sneer.

Galatea braced herself for another blast but that wasn't Force's game. No, he was _absorbing_ radiation, more specifically, the yellow solar radiation from her body. Within seconds, Tea was sinking back to the ground and was beginning to feel _cold_.

As her feet settled on the ground, she marshaled all of her remaining strength into one burst of heat vision. Major Force laughed at her effort until he realized that his exo-suit was penetrated. The radiation that made up his being was leaking out and the breach threatened to compromise the rest of the suit. He opened a boom tube and returned to the Dome.

"Poor dear, you look so cold." The Enchantress said from behind Galatea, "Let me help."

June Moone summoned fire and it enveloped Galatea. Fortunately for Tea's wardrobe, she was able to spin at an accelerated rate and disperse the flames. The Enchantress smirked, "So you're still a little super after all. So much the better."

She hexed a nearby statue and the bronze giant came to life. He came at Tea and backhanded her across the street. She felt her cheek swelling and blood trickling down her chin from her split lip. Her invulnerability was just about half of what it was normally. As for the rest of her powers, she could use them one at a time at half strength. And she was so bloody cold!

The statue strode over and rocked her with a left cross. She went down on one knee and it proceeded to kick her in the gut. She lifted into the air and crashed up against a parked automobile. Her opponent came in with both fists pumping and pummeled her. The Enchantress ordered it to stop and she came closer for a look. Galatea was smashed into the wreckage that was left of the car.

"Finish her." The Enchantress ordered with a breezy laugh.

* * *

><p>While Tea was receiving a beating, the other Legionnaires pulled out in the armored car and proceeded down the thoroughfare. Major Disaster and the Penguin rode in the front. Big Sir, Killer Croc, King Kull, and Dr. Polaris rode in the back. Their mission was to disrupt the meeting of the Council and ask for a ransom for the councilmen and women.<p>

The Penguin was in charge of the group. The mission was intended to proceed with minimal resistance. Galatea's presence had been a surprise. She was supposed to be part of the NATO HQ intervention not gadding about Brussels. That meant she probably had friends with her as well. Nothing ever seemed to go according to plan.

* * *

><p>The entrance to the Justus Lipsius building was a girder framed glass enclosure that sat right next to the street. The armored car aimed straight for the front door. The guards opened fire at the last second before impact. The Little Mermaid, Dick, and Blackhawk stepped out of the way as it smashed into, and through, the glass.<p>

As panes of glass continued to fall, the Legionnaires dismounted from the vehicle. Dr. Polaris stripped the guards of their weapons by virtue of his magnetic abilities. King Kull and Killer Croc knocked them out. They then proceeded into the building proper.

Dick removed a garment bag from the MINI and proceeded to the nearest restroom. There he changed into his Nightwing togs. He returned the bag to the car and Ulla locked it up.

"So much for a vacation." She said ruefully.

"We'll still get our time in." Nightwing promised.

"We'd better." The twinkle returned to her eye as she said that, "Now, about saving Europe's leadership?"

"Follow me." He said.

* * *

><p>Ulla had handed Blackhawk the radio so he could call it in. His military experience and contacts made the conversation short and sweet. NATO HQ was being overrun by Legionnaires and the Global Guardians had already mobilized. NATO routed the request over to the JLU and J'onn promised to dispatch a team. In the meantime, Blackhawk had no idea what had become of Galatea.<p>

* * *

><p>The alert was raised and it took the various Guardians 15 minutes to gear up and report to the waiting helicopters. Two UH-60 Blackhawks flew the Guardians across the countryside. Black Adam, Jack O'Lantern, Owlwoman, the Wild Huntsman and his hound, Maxi-Man, and Solomon Grundy rode in the first chopper. Vapor, Echo, Reverb, Praxis, Gypsy, the Olympian, Tuatara, Thunderlord, Godiva, Rising Sun, Bushmaster, and the Tasmanian Devil followed in the second chopper.<p>

They flew low to the ground, nearly clipping tree tops. They rounded the HQ complex. The Crime Syndicate, the Fearsome Five, Atom Smasher, and Multiplex were on the scene. Black Adam leapt out of the chopper and streaked off towards the enemy.

Jack was beside himself, "Bloody wanker! He's ruinin' our surprise."

Black Adam knocked Ultraman out and then turned on Power Ring. Power Ring smashed him into the ground. Superwoman and Wonder Girl flew down to Adam's level and pressed in on the attack.

"I guess we'd better save him." Owlwoman dryly remarked.

"Olympian," Jack said via microtransmittter, "We'd best be haulin' our newest teammate's arse outta the fire."

"Of course." The Grecian hero chuckled as he dove out of the helicopter and flew off towards the Crime Syndicate. Jack and Owlwoman did the same.

Jack opened the gambit with a salvo from his lantern aimed at Power Ring. Power Ring shielded himself but just barely. Jack realized that he could adjust the color of his projections so he focused on yellow bursts and fired off a staccato blast at the interdimensional Green Lantern.

Power Ring countered by creating two hands and flinging them at Jack. Jack dodged the aerial missiles but he had to cease his attack. Power Ring created a mallet construct and smashed Jack into the exterior wall of NATO's HQ. Jack fell to the ground and lay lifeless while Power Ring floated ever closer.

* * *

><p>Owlwoman attacked Superwoman. She dove in and raked the Amazon with her talons. It was the perfect inducement to garner her attention. Superwoman flew in pursuit of the Native American.<p>

Throwing her lasso around Owlwoman's ankle, she slowly pulled herself closer to the Guardian. When she got close enough, Owlwoman stopped and reversed course. Kicking Superwoman in the face, she surprised the Amazon enough that she let go of the golden rope and fell to the ground.

Owlwoman pulled the lasso off and then enlarged the lariat's loop. Wenonah Littlebird had been an accomplished rodeo contestant in her youth and she maintained those same skills as Owlwoman. After all, this proved it could always come in handy.

Owlwoman alighted ten feet away from Superwoman. She swung the lariat loosely in her fingers. Then Jack was struck down and disaster struck. Owlwoman was so distracted by Jack's predicament she didn't see Superwoman's move. A tremendous right cross leveled her and she fought to stay conscious even as Superwoman planned on using her lasso as a garrote.

* * *

><p>The Olympian faced off with Wonder Girl but he refused to fully engage a teenage girl despite the fact that she was as powerful as he was. That gave her an immeasurable advantage and she exploited it to its extreme. Soon the Olympian was struggling to just stay alive.<p>

* * *

><p>Ultraman returned and Black Adam fought with him. The Black Marvel was equally matched by the Kryptonian. Their battle was a standstill from the very beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the Global Guardians deployed. Maxi-Man grappled with Atom Smasher. Solomon Grundy and Mammoth squared off. Psimon and Praxis had a rematch. Godiva confronted her sister. Goldilocks hated to fight her own blood but it was part of the mission. It was also a test of loyalty. Shimmer, Gizmo, and Multiplex fought off the remaining Global Guardians.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Hall of Justice, a Javelin-9 piloted by Lady Blackhawk lifted from the compound and streaked out across the Atlantic Ocean. Inside of the shuttle, J'onn spoke with the assembled JLers. He'd gathered everyone that was at the Hall and placed a dozen more heroes on stand-by. Those with him included Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Vixen, Hourman, and Plastic Man.<p>

Every JLer sat with an iPad in their lap. J'onn was navigating them around satellite photos of Brussels. He had them expand a certain photo.

"As you can see, Galatea is much the worse for wear." J'onn announced.

"Oh, poor baby." Vixen said snidely.

"Hey! That's not fair! Tea did her part during the nuclear crisis and the Daxamite invasion." Mary protested.

"Doesn't make up for what she did before that. She still has a ways to go in my book and I'm not alone." Vixen firmly stated.

"How many people feel that way?" Mary demanded to know.

"Uh, Mare? I think you're getting off topic." Stargirl said from beside her.

"Indeed." J'onn agreed, "You may take up this debate during your leisure hours. Now, as how to respond to this situation. I have advised Blackhawk and he has procured a vehicle. Hourman, you and Blackhawk will assist Galatea."

"Unless of course she has further to go in your book." Mary snipped.

"Mary…" J'onn began to scold her but Hourman interrupted.

"She's actually lucky that I'm one of those pulling for her. Have I forgiven her for her past? No, but I'm willing to." He explained.

"Oh!" _that _brought Mary up short, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to forgive, kiddo. You're just sticking up for your friend. It says a lot about her that she has a friend like you." Hourman dismissed it.

It took Mary a moment to recall that Hourman had been a member of the Justice Society of America and had been trapped in the Ragnarok dimension for decades. When he'd been liberated he'd discovered his pharmaceutical company had blossomed into an empire. They were used to operating the company without him so Rex Tyler had more time to devote to his passions. One of which was being Hourman. Mary was grateful for this fact.

"Galatea faces the Enchantress." J'onn warned, "Be prepared for the worst."

"Why not send Zatanna against her?" Hourman asked.

"She's off the grid, which could mean almost anything." J'onn answered, "The rest of us are up against Major Disaster, Big Sir, the Penguin, Killer Croc, Dr. Polaris, and King Kull. I suggest you make the appropriate mental preparations. These men are dangerous and will stop at nothing to achieve their objective."

"What _is_ their objective?" Plas asked.

"No one knows." J'onn announced.


	5. Chapter 5

7 Justice League Conflict

Blackhawk stood in front of the intersection that the police had cleared. He waved Lady Blackhawk in and she sat the shuttle down smoothly. The Javelin cycled through its landing sequence and then popped the hatch.

J'onn was the first to appear. Applause erupted at the sight of him. He knew Superman would take the opportunity to deliver a jaunty wave and a reassuring smile. However, he wasn't Superman. He floated to the ground rather than use the stairs which just worked the crowd up even more.

Plastic Man was the next to disembark. He waved at the crowd and shouted messages to individuals, working the crowd like a rock star. He held himself up by the handrails and stretched his legs to the ground and then lowered himself. A couple of women swooned.

Vixen came out next and she posed for the cameras. She flashed them her "professional" smile and the audience couldn't get enough. She went to speak to some of the kids while J'onn conferred with the police.

Hourman descended the stairs with a wave. Mary and Stargirl were overwhelmed but they flew into the air to much applause. Once they were hovering over the scene, Mary's eyes narrowed as she focused on the damaged EU Council meeting place. Courtney knew Mary's perceptions, enhanced by Artemis's hunting skills, were taking in the scene and analyzing it.

Suddenly, J'onn was in their heads; _Ladies, if you would join us?_

As they descended, the crowd began calling out to them again. Courtney leaned in on Mary and confided, "I could get used to this."

Mary rolled her eyes as her feet reached the ground, "I bet you could. You should change your code-name to Ego Girl."

"Who're ya calling an ego maniac?" Stargirl hotly retorted.

"I'm just saying. Kara told me about the mission to Japan when you got so jealous of her." Mary replied, "And I never called you a maniac."

"I was, like, 14 at the time." Stargirl defended herself, "I've grown up since then."

Mary smiled and winked, "Good to know."

"You've been playing me?" Courtney realized, "Since when does Mary Poppins play people?"

"Like you said, I've grown up." Mary was quite proud of herself.

"They never should have let you graduate high school." Stargirl whined.

Mary suddenly became somber, "I never realized how alone you'd be there without me. I've asked Sister Anne to let me work there as a TA for a year while I decide on a college."

"Really?" Courtney felt a swell of gratitude well up within her.

"Ladies, if you'd please?" J'onn showed just a hint of irritation in his voice. The other JLers were gathered around him. Blackhawk was included in their midst, still in civilian garb. The crowd was anxiously trying to determine who he was. _Perhaps they'd stumbled upon Batman's secret identity?_

J'onn laid out the plan, which essentially boiled down to: Blackhawk and Hourman would use a tablet tied into the SkyEye network to locate Galatea and assist her. The rest would aid Nightwing and the Little Mermaid. Now that that was settled, they began to mobilize.

Blackhawk ran into the Javelin and popped into the cockpit, "Zinda! Do you have my gun?"

Lady Blackhawk wheeled on him, "Dammit Wilhelm! No one is supposed to know that Zinda Blake is Lady Blackhawk."

"And no one does." He squeezed her shoulder, "Now, about that dart gun?"

She marched off to the cockpit and came back with a case. Inside were one of Nemesis's dart guns and two spare loaded magazines. Blackhawk kissed her cheek, "Thanks LBH. You're a godsend."

"It's a curse." She chuckled as she hefted a plasma rifle.

"Um…what's the rifle for?" he asked as he started out of the Javelin.

"To keep the civilians back. I don't need to get mobbed by a bunch of Justice League groupies." She wore a devilish smile.

As they each descended the stairwell, the police were having a hard time riding herd on some young men frantic to get into the shuttle. Lady Blackhawk smirked, "See what I mean?"

"Just leave a few alive." Blackhawk chuckled.

"Okay. For you." She winked.

Blackhawk gathered up Hourman. The others were entering the Lipsius building. Blackhawk guided Hourman to Ulla's MINI. She'd shucked the keys out of her pocket before going into battle. She'd assumed Blackhawk would watch over them and the car. In a sense, he was.

"Get in." Blackhawk ordered.

"Are we stealing a car?" Hourman joked.

"Only in the most technical sense of the word. The owner left her keys with me and expects me to watch over her car. Now, how can I watch it from the heart of downtown if I'm there and it's here?" Blackhawk asked.

Hourman grinned, "Hey, I'll back your play. And here I was thinking we'd have to catch the bus."

"They're not letting the buses through." Blackhawk replied.

Hourman's grin grew, "Even better."

Blackhawk put the MINI into gear, started it, and pulled out. The police cleared the barricade to let them out and then returned it into place to keep the mob away from Lady Blackhawk. A police car led them downtown, clearing traffic for them.

"I guess we don't have to try and find it after all." Hourman smirked as he switched off the tablet computer.

* * *

><p>J'onn flew several feet off of the ground as he proceeded into the heart of the EU Chambers. He stopped at the doors and saw Nightwing dodging metal detritus hurled by Dr. Polaris's powers. Ulla was fighting King Kull hand to club. Big Sir, Killer Croc, and Major Disaster had already cornered the delegates and were keeping them in place. The Penguin preened and strutted about as he read a list of meaningless demands.<p>

"This is disturbing." J'onn said quietly while he processed the information he'd received from a mind scan, "The Penguin is reading a list of demands that he neither expects to be fulfilled nor cares if they are."

"Then why…?" Vixen wondered.

"Betcha it's `cause someone paid `em a truckload of money to 'make a statement'." Plastic Man opined.

"You would be correct." J'onn said and then he grew even more serious, "Mary, Big Sir is yours. Stargirl, deal with Major Disaster. Vixen, you have the Penguin to contend with. Plastic Man, Dr. Polaris is yours. I will handle Killer Croc. Are we clear?"

"Clear!" Mary excitedly said as she surged forward and went straight for Big Sir. Dr. Polaris was in the way so she backhanded him on the way. The barrage assailing Nightwing ceased and he saw the other JLers rushing in. He grinned.

Mary looped over Big Sir's head. Landing in front of him, she cocked back a fist and belted him. To her surprise, he began to cry. Actually, he bawled like a six year old which wasn't surprise since he had the mind of a child.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Major Disaster reprimanded her.

"Well, he…" Mary faltered.

"He didn't do anything." Disaster declared, "You want to see something? _I'll_ show you something."

An energy bolt from the Cosmic Rod knocked him out at that point.

Big Sir quit sniffling, "You hurt Mr. Major!"

He activated his energy mace and swung it at Courtney. She didn't dodge in time and it knocked her senseless. Next he turned on Mary.

She held up her hands, "I don't want to fight you."

"I'll fight you!" he bellowed as he swung the mace again.

He'd backed her into the crowd of hostages so she had to take the blow in order to prevent it from hitting an innocent bystander. Fortunately the delegates had cleared a path behind her since Big Sir's next blow knocked her through the wall, through the exterior, and out into the street. Big Sir clamored on after her.

"I'm gonna get you!" he bellowed as he pursued her. Slowly, the delegates began using the hole to escape out into the street and out into the arms of the waiting police. Mary saw this and she kept Big Sir distracted, not that there was any indication that he would stop the flight of bodies anyway.

* * *

><p>Plastic Man wrapped himself up around Dr. Polaris, pinning the Legionnaires arms to his side. Plas decked Polaris with his right hand. Polaris responded with a demented grin.<p>

"You'll die for that." He declared.

Nails pulled out of the walls and launched themselves at Plas. They imbedded his head, chest, and arms. Plastic Man grinned and blew on his thumb and his body swelled, repelling the nails. When he'd finished, his grin became triumphant.

"Lights out, Gracie." He announced. This was followed by a right cross that knocked his magnetic foe unconscious. He deposited Dr. Polaris on the ground and turned to Nightwing.

"You okay?" he asked the former Boy Wonder.

"I'm fine. I… Ulla!" Nightwing exclaimed as King Kull finally connected with his war club.

* * *

><p>Ulla had been using a mix of martial arts and her flight ability to evade Kull's wild swings. It was just that his swings were becoming less wild and more controlled as she fought him. Too late she realized he was testing her reactions. She'd become predictable.<p>

He smashed his club into her gut as she tried to dodge. It broke the club. He tossed the shattered remains of his favorite weapon away and snarled. His enemy would pay for breaking his toy with her life!

Ulla was on one knee with one arm cradling her bruised abdomen and the other arm balancing her. She wasn't ready to die and would fight back. Nightwing intervened at that point.

He came in with a flying kick to King Kull's face. Kull staggered. Shaking off the effects of the blow, Kull threw a backhand. Dick ducked under it and came in with an uppercut to the jaw.

King Kull's barbaric sensibilities were offended. _He_ was supposed to be the sole source of murderous terror and yet his heart was quailing before this dark clad man with a bird totem spread across his chest. Kull had once been told that a bird riding atop of lightning would bring his destruction. He knew the lightning referred to the Marvel Family and he wondered if Nightwing were the bird.

Distracted by his own fears, Kull never even saw the blow that felled him. Plastic Man was exultant, "Two for two!"

"Good job, Plas." Nightwing shared a grin, "I'm going to check on the Little Mermaid now."

"I'll make sure no one bothers you." Plas said and he became a literal wall.

"That should do it." Nightwing murmured. Crouching beside Ulla he said, "It's okay, I'm here now. Can you sit back?"

"Thanks for the assist." She managed to say with a smile.

"Can you roll your shirt up? I need to examine your ribs." Nightwing replied, "And thank Plastic Man. He bailed me out so I could help you."

"I owe him a kiss then." Ulla grinned and then winced as Dick began his examination, "Do you think he'd mind?"

"No. He'd be fine with it. He's got a thing for blondes, even bottle blondes." Nightwing joked. Seeing Ulla's quizzical expression, he elaborated; "Plas's fiancé colors her hair."

"And she won't be jealous?" she asked.

"Depends on the type of kiss." He explained, "A kiss on the cheek is one thing. Even I would be jealous of much more than that."

A laugh bubbled up from within her. Unfortunately, it hurt to laugh. She did manage to say with a smile, "Silly man. We'll just have to keep you from getting jealous, now won't we?"

"I'm not the one you'd have to worry about. Penny's the one who gets mean." Dick warned, "You know those stories about Southern belles?"

Ulla shook her head. Nightwing sighed and continued, "Let's just say she's more than ready to fight for her man, with anything and everything she can lay her hands on. And since she's a pilot rated to fly a Javelin shuttle that means she can get a hold of some serious firepower."

He scooted her shirt back down to her waist, "Well, nothing's broken. You don't appear to be bleeding internally but I could be wrong."

"Can we sit this out for a few minutes longer?" she asked.

"Okay, but then I need to get back in there." He insisted.

"Of course." She smiled as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

* * *

><p>J'onn hammered Killer Croc with a right and then a left. While Croc had abnormal strength, J'onn was on par with the Marvel family. Croc was beaten into submission in a few minutes time. Meanwhile, Vixen had summoned the essence of a tiger and had Penguin pinned to the floor begging for his life. J'onn asked her to let the felonious fowl up.<p>

* * *

><p>Across the room, Major Disaster started to stir. His plans were thwarted by the Cosmic Rod being pushed into his back. Courtney growled, "Try it and you're toast."<p>

"I give up already." Disaster declared, "Can I sit up?"

"Yeah, but no funny business. Okay?" Stargirl demanded.

"Where's Big Sir?" he suddenly asked.

"Outside trying to kill my friend." Stargirl growled.

"Nonsense. Big Sir wouldn't hurt a fly unless… He saw me get knocked out, didn't he?" he wondered with a sick certainty.

"Yeah, and he went ballistic." Stargirl dripped disapproval.

"You have to take me to him. I can calm him down." Major Disaster pleaded.

"Or you can help him try and kill Mary." Courtney accused.

"Listen, Big Sir needs more help fighting Mary Marvel then Mary Marvel needs help fighting Big Sir. I can end this without anyone getting hurt. You have to help me!" he argued.

"Oh, all right. But I've got my eye on you." Stargirl prodded him towards the hole in the wall with her Cosmic Rod.

Outside, Big Sir was sitting in the middle of the street, surrounded by wreckage, and crying inconsolably. Mary was trying to tend to him but he wouldn't listen to her. It wasn't until Major Disaster approached that he was distracted from his misery.

"Hey, Big Guy. It's me. I'm okay." Disaster announced.

"Mr. Major!" Big Sir scrambled to his feet and caught Disaster up in a bear hug. They'd obviously practiced the maneuver since Disaster wasn't crushed.

Big Sir released Major Disaster, "Now what?"

"Now we give up." Disaster explained.

"Is that fun?" Big Sir asked.

"It can have its perks." Major Disaster promised, "You'll be sent to the hospital again and you'll get your old room back and have a regular schedule."

"Will you visit?" Big Sir asked.

"I'll try." Was Major Disaster's noncommittal promise.

* * *

><p>The police hauled off the Legionnaires. Ulla walked outside looked around and asked, "Where's my car?"<p>

No one had an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

7 Justice League Conflict

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<em>

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
><em>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<em>  
><em>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out<em>  
><em>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
><em>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<em>  
><em>I finally know just what it means to let someone in<em>  
><em>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<em>  
><em>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone<em>  
><em>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<em>  
><em>Here and now this I vow<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way_  
><em>As long as there's still life in me<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
><em>Yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>

_And I'd fight for you_  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way_  
><em>As long as there's still life in me<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>I'd crawl across this world for you<em>  
><em>Do anything you want me to<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'll always come for you<em>

-Nickleback

* * *

><p>The police escort guided Blackhawk to the very heart of the city. Brussels' police had cordoned off the block where Galatea was fighting for her life. Fortunately for the Enchantress, Tea was still alive when the JLers arrived on the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>When the Enchantress commanded her statue to finish off Galatea, Tea had been playing dead. Not that she needed much inducement to play, or feel, that way. The hardest part had been stifling her shivering.<p>

The statue lifted its arms and brought its fists down. Galatea caught them and then kicked out at its stomach. The statue flew over to where it had come from. As it struggled to rise, Tea distracted the Enchantress.

A flash of heat vision caught the Enchantress's "witch hat" on fire. June Moone ripped the hat from her head and cast a spell. A small rain cloud formed and began to pour itself out on her hat. Galatea made a move but at normal speed. She was using her super strength so she had no extra speed.

June cast a spell that created a gale force wind. The wind blew Galatea into the clutches of the statue. Taken by surprise, Tea was unprepared for the right-left combo that the statue threw. She smashed into a nearby café and the patrons began to flee.

Galatea's entrance ruptured the gas lines. She managed to herd everyone out before the Enchantress created a magical fireball. As the explosion pummeled her, Tea realized that June Moone could have set off the gas at any time. She waited until the civilians were clear before destroying the café. Of course, by waiting there was more gas in the air to ignite as well.

Tea slowly got to her feet. One nice thing about the inferno behind her was that she was _almost_ warm. Then the statue rushed in and tagged her. She'd braced herself so she didn't go flying down the street any further.

Instead she pulled its feet out from underneath it and then she spun and threw it back to its original pedestal. She flew to its location and began to beat on it. Sadly, it wasn't alive so it didn't feel pain. It rocked Galatea with an uppercut that sent her back into the middle of the street.

It was then that Blackhawk and Hourman arrived. They handed off protective custody of Ulla's care to the local constabulary. Blackhawk kept the keys after locking it up and he and Hourman entered the fray.

Hourman knocked the statue off of Tea and went after it himself. Blackhawk removed the dart gun from the case and put the magazines in his pocket. Racking the slide to chamber a round, he began his approach towards the Enchantress.

Hourman managed to crack the statue alongside the head. Its cheek caved in and the statue reeled. Galatea got to her feet and pressed the attack in on the other side. She no longer held back on damaging the statue because it appeared the only way to stop it was to crumple it. Quite frankly, forced to choose between herself and a historical monument, she'd choose herself.

They quickly crushed the statue by working together. June Moone screamed her outrage, "Now you'll die! Both of you!"

Lightning erupted from her outstretched fingertips and struck Tea. A ring of fire engulfed the space around Hourman. Tea was not only staggered but she felt pain! After a moment, she began to scream.

The Enchantress laughed and then she suddenly stopped with a spastic jerk and a hand to her neck. The lightning and fire disappeared. Blackhawk rushed to Galatea's side. He touched her and discovered her skin was ice cold.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. She stirred and her eyes came open. Hourman snorted, "What d'ya know? It does work."

There was more to it than that, Blackhawk realized. She stirred because the clouds had given way to the sun. The Sun! That had to be it.

"Tea, did anyone with solar powers attack you?" he asked.

"I fought Major Force." She revealed.

"Did he absorb the yellow solar radiation from your body?" Blackhawk inquired.

"It felt that way but I'm not sure." She admitted.

"We need to get you clear so you can absorb all the solar rays that you want." He advised.

She got to her feet. The one block area was a mess. If she'd only called for back-up, a lot of this could have been avoided. It was a painful lesson that had almost cost her her life.

She turned to Blackhawk, "You came for me."

"Always. A bunch of Legionnaires showed up on our doorstep and I knew they'd only get by you if you were in trouble." Blackhawk explained, "Once the League told me what was going on with you, it took everything in the Martian Manhunter's bag of persuasive tricks to get me to wait for the cavalry. Fortunately though, by waiting I got access to this nifty little weapon."

Blackhawk suddenly grew remorseful, "Unfortunately my plan relied upon you being the distraction so I could get close enough not to miss. I'm so sorry for the hell you went through. Can you forgive me?"

Galatea sighed, "I understand why you did what you did. My training, old and new, says to do the same thing. I just have to tell you though, being the distraction sucks."

Blackhawk held her hands, "If I can help it in any way, I'll never put you in that position again." He brightened suddenly, "As for sunlight, I might be able to arrange a booster shot."

Blackhawk ran off to Ulla's car leaving Galatea staring at Hourman, "D'you have any idea what he's on about?"

"Just ride the wave of love." Hourman chuckled, "The man's been pulling off miracle after miracle for you tonight. Just wait and see what he does next."

"Tonight?" Tea asked.

"Hey, it's 3:30 a.m. back home. Time for all good little Hourmen to be in bed." He mock protested.

Galatea shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting. She chewed on her lower lip. She noted Hourman's amusement and she bitterly thought, _I bet Kara never chews on her lip._

It wasn't fair, she whined in her head. She was metabolically older yet in reality Kara In-Ze was her older template. She'd spent enough time nursing that ache and she was almost over it. _Almost_. Blackhawk had helped her over the worst of it by just listening and offering the occasional observation. Here he was trying to help her again.

She wouldn't stay mad at him. She couldn't. If it would have done any good he would've traded places with her and she knew it. As he came walking back, he wore a happy smile. She decided to add to it.

"Okay, I'm not mad at you. I thought about and I couldn't stay mad at you." She offered.

He wore a knowing smile, "Someday you will. Someday I'll offend your sensibilities enough that it will take a real effort to forgive me."

Her face twisted up in a wry expression, "Are you planning on this or what?"

"Nope. It just comes with the territory of being in a relationship. It usually happens over what seems to be the least little thing but that thing turns out to be more important than either party realized. Just fair warning." He promised.

"Thanks for giving me so much to look forward to." She dryly remarked.

Blackhawk took Galatea's hands in his own, "I just don't want you to be surprised. Mistakes happen, misunderstandings abound, and in the end the only thing that can save us is the willingness to move beyond ourselves and change. I love you. That makes me want to fight for you and do what needs to be done. As long as we hold on to that, and to each other, we stand a chance."

Galatea pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around Blackhawk. His wrapped around her and they quietly embraced one another. He whispered a private message in her ear and her resultant smile was radiant. Hourman was momentarily jealous. His wife was on the other side of the Atlantic and he missed her.

The couple separated, at least as separated as two people standing side by side and holding hands can be. Hourman smiled, "Don't you think we should be getting back?"

"Yeah, Ulla's probably wondering about her car by now." Blackhawk said ruefully.

"You stole Ulla's car?" Tea laughed.

"I was keeping it safe." He sniffed.

"Just keep telling yourself that." She said consolingly.

He rolled his eyes and led the others back to the car. The police had taken excellent care of it and were willing to provide an escort back to the EU Chambers. They made it through the barricades to find Ulla pacing and Nightwing trying to calm her down.

Ulla saw them and frantically waved them over. Blackhawk parked in the same spot that he'd vacated. The police barricades were handy for that sort of thing.

"Why did you take my car?" Ulla demanded to know as Blackhawk exited the vehicle. Galatea got out of the passenger side and flipped the lever to slide the seat forward so Hourman could get out. Nightwing saw the remains of Tea's outfit and said, "Ulla? I think Blackhawk did the right thing."

"And why's that?" her exasperation was obvious.

"`Cause Galatea is a mess." He replied.

"What?" she rounded the front of the car and took in the sight of Galatea. Her fretting immediately vanished, "Oh my God! Are you all right? Let me take a look at you!"

Galatea moved next to her and pirouetted. Ulla touched her arm, "Your skin feels like ice! Are you cold?"

"Yes, but Blackhawk arranged for something. I… Look up there!" Tea pointed to the sky.

Starman was descending onto the scene. He landed in the midst of J'onn's party. J'onn was dealing with city and police officials while the others worked the crowd some more. Starman was quickly redirected to Blackhawk. The pilot quickly explained the situation and Starman smiled.

"I believe I can help." Gavyn said.

He discussed his idea with Galatea. She rummaged through her luggage until she'd pulled out a swimsuit. It was a very daring two piece emphasizing her attributes. When she emerged from the ruined EU Chambers building scantily clad, if clad was even an appropriate word, several young men in the crowd began to whistle and cry out for attention.

Starman stood before Tea and projected a focused yellow solar burst. It was too bright for anyone to look at. She laughed in delight and turned around and sideways to absorb the sunlight. She bathed in it and swiftly balanced her temperature.

Gavyn waved a hand in front of Galatea after he'd suspended the burst, "You're at about 70% of normal. I suggest you engage in some sunbathing for a day or two."

"I guess we're going to the beach." Ulla grinned.

"Well, it's not like we had any set plans outside of the concert." Nightwing grinned back.

"And it's definitely not like this little excursion was planned." Blackhawk said.

Tea said her farewells to Starman and he in turn approached Blackhawk. The pilot profusely thanked the prince. In return, Starman made Blackhawk promise to care for Tea. The squadron leader vowed to pamper her. Gavyn flew off with a wave and a jaunty grin.

Tea returned wearing shorts and a tee shirt and Blackhawk held her hand as she leaned back against the car.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Tons. I'm finally warm and I can use more than one power at a time now. My vision and speed aren't up to snuff so I doubt my strength's back to normal." She frowned.

"Gavyn said you were at about 70%. We'll head to the beach tomorrow and as many days as it takes to get you normal." He informed her.

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"Hey!" Nightwing interrupted, "The JLU is bugging out."

"They didn't even say goodbye." Ulla complained.

"Waitaminute!" Blackhawk remembered the NATO radio in the car. He got it out and the listened in to reports coming from NATO HQ. They were all bad.

"We should go." Tea declared.

"I agree." Ulla decided.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're both out of action." Nightwing reminded the ladies of their impairments.

"I…" Galatea began to protest but it died in her throat. He was right and she knew it.

"The League is on the way." Blackhawk said, recognizing the agony in her eyes; "The Guardians are having a setback but they'll recover and then the League will totally throw the game the Guardian's way."

"Listen, on the radio!" Ulla shushed them as another report was coming in.


	7. Chapter 7

6 Justice League Conflict

Hidden as they were behind white lenses, Jack O'Lantern's eyes weren't seen as they began to open. As his vision cleared Jack realized that Power Ring had formed a stiletto above his chest and the blade was beginning to fall. Jack thrust his lantern in front of him at arm's length. Yellow energy flared out of the eyes and mouth of the lantern.

The stiletto shattered and Power Ring backed off. Jack scrambled to his feet and faced the villain. Since Jack's mask completely covered his face and head, his ire wasn't visible.

"Tryin' t'kill me are ya, boyo?" Jack rhetorically asked, "Lemme show ya what happens to yobbos that fug with me."

* * *

><p>Superwoman wrapped her lasso around Owlwoman's throat and then cinched it tight. Finding her air supply restricted, Owlwoman became fully alert. She rose to her feet and tried to throw her Amazonian tormentor over her shoulder. Trying to fly just tightened the lasso.<p>

She extended the talons of her left hand. She plunged them into the meat of Superwoman's thigh. The Amazon screamed but didn't release the lasso. Wenonah twisted her hand and Superwoman let go of the golden rope with a heart wrenching scream.

Owlwoman retracted her talons and pulled free of Superwoman. She expanded the lariat's loop and pulled it over her head. She rubbed her savaged throat while Superwoman tried to staunch the flow of blood pouring from her leg. The Amazon collapsed onto the ground.

She looked to Owlwoman, "How could you? It's against everything the JLU stands for."

Owlwoman grinned, "I'm not part of the JLU. I'm a Global Guardian. I do what needs to be done in order to capture folks like you."

"You're more like a Legionnaire now then when you were part of the Legion." Superwoman sneered as she tore her cape into strips and began to bandage her leg.

Owlwoman struggled to reply but then Wonder Girl intervened and took away the need to address _that_ issue.

* * *

><p>The Olympian staggered as Wonder Girl connected a spin kick. Donna followed through with a punch to the gut and then an uppercut. The Olympian was barely standing. Wonder Girl threw a tremendous roundhouse that floored the Greek hero.<p>

It was then that she heard Superwoman's screams. Seeing the elder Amazon fall to the ground bleeding hardened Donna's resolve. Personally, Wonder Girl thought Superwoman was a psychopath but she was the only Amazon sister that Donna could claim. Owlwoman would be dealt with and dealt with harshly.

* * *

><p>Black Adam blocked Ultraman's roundhouse and delivered a staggering counter punch. It had become obvious that he could knock Ultraman out but that it wouldn't happen as long as he exchanged blow for blow with the Kryptonian. It was just as likely that Adam would get knocked out if the situation continued.<p>

Ultraman staggered backwards. He then snorted like a bull and threw another roundhouse. Adam ducked underneath the blow. He surged upward and drove a blow directly into Ultraman's nose. The Kryptonian blinked back tears as he sniffled.

Bellowing his rage he threw another round house. Adam ducked again. When he rose he drove a left jab into Ultraman's gut. This was followed by a right handed uppercut. Ultraman was lifted off of his feet and thrown onto his back.

Ultraman snarled and scrambled to his feet. He rushed forward and threw another roundhouse. This time, however, he kept his other hand free to bash Adam if and when he ducked.

Anticipating that his tactic was obvious even to one as dim as Ultraman, Black Adam went up and over Ultraman's head. Twisting in mid-air, Adam landed in perfect position, poised to land a punch. Ultraman spun out of control from losing his target and his momentum spun him around, right into Adam's trap.

Adam drove another devastating blow from his shoulder into Ultraman's face. Ultraman reeled. His hands were vaguely up around his chest but his focus was vague and ill defined. Black Adam unleashed a right cross and then a left. Ultraman tottered and Adam finished him off with another blow straight into his head.

Now that Ultraman was out, Adam was free to assist other Global Guardians. The trick was, in a sea of need, who to help first?

* * *

><p>Maxi-Man struggled with Atom Smasher. The two brawlers were evenly matched…at least they were until Atom Smasher chose to use his density altering abilities. Maxi-Man threw a punch and he went <em>through<em> Atom Smasher. Stumbling at first, he recovered his footing in time to see the Smasher throwing a punch from behind him.

Maxi-Man ducked and threw a jab into Atom Smasher's gut. With his density hardened, it was like striking rock. Maxi-Man threw an uppercut but Atom Smasher jerked his head back. With his arm flailed out into the air, Maxi-Man found his left side exposed. Atom Smasher capitalized upon the weakness.

The Smasher drove a right jab into Maxi-Man's abdomen. He followed this with a left cross. Maxi-Man went down on one knee. Atom Smasher laughed.

"I'd hate to be a second rate hero right now." He said.

"At least I'm _still_ a hero." Maxi-Man shot back.

Hidden behind a full face mask, Atom Smasher's expression remained obscured but his anger was in full evidence as he said, "Get up. This isn't over."

* * *

><p>Mammoth delivered a downward angled right cross and Grundy doubled over. Growling his displeasure, Grundy pushed forward. Catching Mammoth by surprise, Grundy wrapped his arms around Mammoth and plowed him into the earth. Grundy extricated his arms and began to pummel Mammoth.<p>

* * *

><p>Praxis began to sweat as he faced off with Psimon. His facial expression was a frozen mask of stoicism and his posture was relaxed, standing tall and proud with his hands thrust in his trenchcoat pockets, and his sunglasses permanently affixed to his face. Nothing to give away the pressure he felt except the beading perspiration on his forehead and at his hairline.<p>

There were actually quite a few similarities between the resident psychics. Psimon was tall, fair skinned, hairless except for a dark ponytail, and his eyes were opaque. Praxis was fair skinned, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, several inches taller than Psimon, and his sunglasses obscured his eyes. Both were becoming increasingly rigid as their battle intensified. Praxis had easily bested Psimon once before but that was because the Legionnaire had severely underestimated the Guardian. That was one mistake he wasn't willing to make now.

* * *

><p>"Don't make me fight you, Dorcas. It won't be pretty." Goldilocks warned Godiva.<p>

Dorcas Leigh, also known as Godiva, replied, "Don't be stupid. Our powers are the same. We'll just pound each other senseless. Why don't you give up? We'll…"

"No! Don't you understand? I'm with the big, bad bears now. If I don't fight you they'll eat me." Goldilocks insisted.

Godiva sighed. Her sister had always been delusional. It had gotten better, or so it seemed, when she was an adolescent but as she'd gotten older her fantasy world grew with her. She was completely engulfed in it now. She realized that Goldilocks had probably empowered her hair with the intention of becoming a hero too. It was just too easy to succumb to petty crime and then true villainy.

Goldilocks had originally been a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She'd left them though and enlisted with the Fearsome Five. Now the Fearsome Five, like the Brotherhood, was part of the Legion of Doom. For some reason she was honestly scared to leave the Fearsome Five and she wouldn't surrender when confronted, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Do you remember when we used to fox Mum and Dad?" Godiva asked. The two sisters would pretend to fight to get their parents to separate them and lavish individual attention upon them.

"Yeah, why?" Goldilocks hadn't caught on yet.

"We could do that here and now. If we put on a good enough show, no one will realize that it isn't for real." Godiva explained.

"Oh. All right." Goldilocks walked up and slapped Godiva's face. Godiva was offended.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Goldilocks shrugged, "It's how we always used to begin."

Godiva's memory clicked and it was true. She had no right to complain but damn it, that had hurt. She shoved Goldilocks back and then the two wrestled each other to the ground.

* * *

><p>Multiplex had created a few hundred replicants of himself while Gizmo wielded vicious looking weaponry and Shimmer waited for some unwitting Global Guardian to get close to her. Meanwhile, Tuatara was advising Vapor, Echo, Gypsy, Reverb, Thunderlord, Rising Sun, the Wild Huntsman, Bushmaster, and the Tasmanian Devil. Vapor, prewarned about the Legionnaires abilities, ordered her Guardians to take out Multiplex's duplicates while avoiding the worst of what Gizmo and Shimmer could dish out.<p>

Tasmanian Devil opened the party by charging into the encroaching Multiplex crowd and using his great strength to start knocking them out. Bushmaster used his reptilian powers to slither, squeeze, and strike his way through. Fortunately for the fissionable villain Bushmaster's venom was only strong enough to tranquilize. Thunderlord used his sonic powers to carve his way through the "crowd" even as Rising Sun used his solar powers to blind and lightly burn his opponents.

Gypsy turned invisible and slipped through the ranks. The Wild Huntsman released his baying hound and came at the duplicates with his spear. He used its length to bash and prod Multiplex's creations. Tuatara used his precognitive abilities to foresee what his opponents would do before they did it. Meanwhile Reverb used his vibrational talents to plow a path for Vapor and Echo to reach Shimmer and Gizmo.

Upon reaching the deadly duo, Vapor challenged them; "Surrender now or face the consequences!"

"I'd like to see what they'd be." Gizmo cackled as he racked a round into his flechette rifle. The flechette gun was basically a pump action shotgun that magnetically fired bundles of razor blades. At this range, the blades would shred every part of Vapor's body. He took aim. She smugly smiled as he fired.

Echo intercepted the blast with her reflective field. The blades returned along the route that they'd come. Gizmo had to ignite his jetpack in order to lift off and dodge the razors. Once he was in the air, Reverb hit him with vibration waves. The dwarf was shaken until he lost bladder control.

Vapor approached Shimmer. The Legionnaire laughed, "You obviously don't know anything about me or you'd know to stay further away."

Before Vapor could reply, Shimmer created a skinsuit of iron around vapor. Echo cried out but remained where she was. Shimmer laughed.

"Come on dearie. Rescue your big, bad friend." She called out.

It was then that Shimmer noticed that the iron skinsuit's head began to pit and melt. An acidic cloud billowed out of the ersatz statue. The cloud then moved in on Shimmer.

"Wha…what?" a panicked Shimmer cried out.

It was then that she felt a foot ram into her gut. This was followed by a knee to the face. She was finished off by a spin kick to the head. Gypsy then chose to become visible. Vapor returned to her human state and she wore a big grin.

"Like clockwork!" she happily enthused as she high-fived Gypsy.

There was a crash nearby and they turned to see Gizmo trying to climb out of his jet pack. He was so shaken up he was still feeling the effects. Vapor marched over to where he struggled. He reached up a shaking hand.

"Please…" he begged.

Vapor kicked him in the head for all she was worth. She grinned, "_That's_ how you take out the trash."

"What about Multiplex?" Gypsy asked.

Vapor frowned, "We have to find the original. Knock him out and the duplicates disappear."

"That's great. How do you pick out the original?" Gypsy asked.

Vapor's frown deepened into a scowl. Then a familiar sound filled the air. A Javelin-9 shuttle was making a slow pass.

"Perfect." Vapor remarked bitterly, "Just what we needed. A group of glory hungry showboaters."

Gypsy wondered if that appellation couldn't be applied to the Global Guardians as well but she wisely kept her mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

6 Justice League Conflict

**a/n: There was some confusion regarding the "roundhouses" of last chapter. To wit, I am employing the term "roundhouse" to the classic barroom brawl punch that is all power but is slow, inaccurate, and totally lacking in style or finesse. This describes Superman's basic style of fighting. A round kick is also referred to as a roundhouse kick but not by this author. I hope this clears things up. **

* * *

><p>Lady Blackhawk's Javelin did a slow turn over the battlefield. J'onn turned to Mary and Courtney, "Deal with Atom Smasher."<p>

"But…" Stargirl protested.

"Set your personal considerations aside." He lectured, "Maxi-Man is in trouble and Atom Smasher's League training can be countered by your own."

Courtney knew there was more to it than that. Atom Smasher had loved her once and still might. Her presence would prove to be a distraction to the renegade hero. She hated to be used like this but she also saw the wisdom of the plan. With her there, Al might surrender.

_Then again, he might not,_ she mentally grumped. How she'd react under those circumstances she really didn't know. What she was discovering was that she still had a tender place in her heart for Albert Rothstein and that wasn't disappearing anytime soon.

Courtney adored Billy Batson but Al was her first love. He held a special place with her for that. She and Billy enjoyed a comfortable, easygoing rapport and it made them a wonderful couple. Their relationship was solidly built and was blossoming into a true romance. Even Al couldn't tear that apart.

_Or could he?_ Stargirl secretly fretted. Her own insecurities were her worst enemy and always had been. The question now was could she master her own fears and keep them from destroying a near perfect relationship or would she let them master her?

* * *

><p>Plastic Man accompanied the ladies to the rear of the shuttle and he lowered the cargo ramp. Standing by as they leapt out into the mid-morning light, he sealed the ramp after they were gone. Turning into a bicycle, he wheeled his way back into the passenger compartment. Reshaping himself into his human form, he went to the cockpit where J'onn was consulting with Lady Blackhawk.<p>

"Please land in that clearing between the two groves on the southern slope." J'onn requested.

"That position will leave you exposed to enemy action for 1200 meters before you reach the enemy. _Anything_ could happen in that space." Lady Blackhawk warned.

"Please, trust me." J'onn requested.

"Fine." Lady Blackhawk petulantly replied. She threw the shuttle into position and dropped it to the ground for a rough landing.

"Thank you." J'onn said. He turned and started out of the cockpit. Lady Blackhawk caught his arm as he entered the passenger cabin. Hourman, Vixen, and Plastic Man were lining up at the main door. They were witnesses as LBH spun J'onn around.

"I couldn't live with myself if you got killed and I never had a chance to…" she grabbed the lapels of his cape and pulled his face down to hers and she engaged in a mad, passionate kiss. At first the Manhunter was too surprised to relax but after a few seconds realization, he went with it.

She released him, "If you survive, we'll have something to talk about."

"We've always had things to talk about. Now there just won't be any secrets between us." J'onn assured her, "I must go now."

He led the other JLers, who were all smirking, down the ramp and headed out across the field towards where Multiplex raged. Lady Blackhawk lingered for a moment and then sealed the shuttle and returned to the cockpit. She still had the Javelin and its weapons could foreseeably save the others.

* * *

><p>Jack unleashed a torrent of eldritch energy from his lamp. It consumed Power Ring's defensive shield and assaulted the man himself. Power Ring went down with a cry. Sadly for the Global Guardian, his lantern responded to both willpower and emotional energy. His will shaped the energy but his emotions fueled it. Now both were spent.<p>

Still, he turned to see whom he could assist. The first person that he saw was Wenonah being attacked by Wonder Girl. Owlwoman could take care of herself but she seemed off. He noted that her throat was red and swollen. She held Superwoman's lasso and the Amazon herself was on the ground with strips of her cape tied around her leg. He instantly knew that was Wenonah's doing.

_Bully for ya, me Darlin',_ he thought as he launched himself at Wonder Girl.

Owlwoman saw him coming and she did nothing to betray him. Jack swooped in and unleashed a staccato volley with his lamp. Wonder Girl heard the discharges and turned in time to deflect them with her bracelets. He continued his approach, expecting her to be subdued and he was too stunned by her fortitude to stop.

She smashed him in the face with an elbow strike. Next, she drove a knee into his gut. He dropped the lantern and it was all over. Her left cross put him down.

Meanwhile Owlwoman launched into action. As Jack fell out of the sky Wenonah raked Wonder Girl's back with her talons. It wasn't as deep a strike as Superwoman had experienced. Owlwoman had held back and she wasn't certain as to why.

Wonder Girl spun, throwing her elbow. Dazed, Owlwoman went down. Wonder Girl was temporarily at a loss as what to do next. She took Superwoman's fallen lasso and hog tied Owlwoman. Using her own, she repeated the treatment for Jack O'Lantern.

Summoning a boom tube, she carried Superwoman to safety and then she came back for the two Guardians. After bringing them to Luthor's clutches in the Dome she went back to recover Ultraman and Power Ring. Only this time she found Black Adam waiting for her.

"Child, why are you doing this?" he implored, "Bring back my teammates and I shall let you have yours."

"Not a chance." Wonder Girl growled and she threw herself at him.

Donna Troy knew that Adam drew his power from the Egyptian gods even as she drew hers from the Greek deities but she didn't know that he possessed the stamina of Shu, the swiftness of Heru, the strength of Anon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the power of Aton, and the courage of Mehen. These were lesser gods in the pantheon. Upon their request a greater god could assist in the empowerment grant and Adam would receive a surge of power. But even without a surge, Black Adam was more powerful…as Wonder Girl was discovering.

His fighting acumen was also greater than hers. She never landed a blow but he delivered three devastating blows with apparent ease. She looked over his shoulder and gasped. He was distracted but not long enough for her to attack…only to escape. Collapsing the boom tube behind her she was grateful that his compassion was his undoing.

He'd been distracted because he feared for his comrades coming to harm. None of them had been nearby save the unconscious Olympian. She had no concerns for Jack or Owlwoman. Luthor wouldn't be mindless enough to harm his bargaining chips. With that settled in her heart she decided to get cleaned up and check on Artemis.

* * *

><p>At another part of the compound, Atom Smasher rocketed in another right cross. Maxi-Man was down on one knee and bleeding. Atom Smasher shook his head.<p>

"You need to learn when to stay down." He taunted.

"And you need to give up." Stargirl demanded from behind him.

He turned around and his shoulders slumped, "Courtney?"

"I'm warning you, Al. Stand down or I _will_ take you down." Stargirl cautioned.

"After all we meant to one another?" he asked.

"_Because_ of what we meant to each other." Stargirl explained, "I won't let you keep trampling on your good name. If you surrender you'll get a fair trial. That means you'll be able to tell your side of the story and maybe you'll go free."

"Or they could lock me up like an animal." Atom Smasher retorted.

"I'd say you've acted like an animal for the last year and half so maybe they'd be justified." Stargirl hotly rebutted.

"Courtney!" an anguished Atom Smasher wailed.

"It's your own fault, Al. You could have stayed on the run and not joined the Legion of Doom. You're responsible for everything that you've done with them so now you have to live with the consequences." Stargirl argued.

"And if I say 'no'?" he asked.

"Don't make me." Courtney warned.

"Court, I…" he suddenly surged forward and tried to grab her staff. She unleashed the full power of the Cosmic Rod at him and used her left hand to shoot "stars" of energy at him as well. Atom Smasher cried out and went down on one knee.

Breathing heavily, he panted; "Got to hand it to you, Court. I didn't think you'd do it."

"And I'll keep on doing it until you surrender." Stargirl promised.

"Maybe not." Atom Smasher lunged at her. She fired again but everything went through him. She cursed herself. This wasn't the old size changing Al; this was the new mass altering Atom Smasher. He reached her and increased his atomic density.

He had hold of her wrists and he stretched them out far apart from her trunk. She cried out in pain and dropped the staff as he increased pressure on her right wrist. She drove a knee into his groin but he didn't even flinch.

"Naughty, Court. I just wanted to have a chance to say you should've stuck by me rather than hook up with that goober, Captain Marvel." Atom Smasher declared.

"Well, I didn't. Does that mean you're going to hurt me some more?" Stargirl wanted to know.

Atom Smasher was hurt as he replied, "How can you think that of me?"

"It's easier than you think." Stargirl spat at him, "Now let me go!"

"Okay, but I'm keeping the Cosmic Rod. You don't need it anymore." Atom Smasher delivered his ultimatum.

"Or you could face me." Mary said from behind him.

Atom Smasher let go of Courtney and swung around, throwing a punch. Mary deftly blocked it and leveled a right cross in reply. Atom Smasher nearly went down. Maxi-Man stepped in.

"Thanks for looking after me, Mary, but this sucker is mine." Maxi-Man announced. A right-left-right combination put the Smasher down.

"Maxi, can you look after Atom Smasher? Multiplex is terrorizing half of your team and they need help." Mary asked.

"Not a problem." Maxi-Man assured her. She and Stargirl flew off leaving Maxi-Man wondering, _Why does she have to be jailbait?_ Realizing there was no use in cursing fate, he concentrated on his own healing and standing guard over the fallen Atom Smasher.

* * *

><p>J'onn landed beside Praxis and Psimon spread his psychic assault out to include the Martian Manhunter. J'onn simply responded by throwing in all of his mental weight to Praxis's own efforts. Psimon was quickly overwhelmed and fell to the ground, eyes unblinking and empty.<p>

"He is a tabula rasa." Praxis announced as he examined Psimon, "At the end I tricked him into attacking his own mind. Apparently his viciousness extends even to himself."

"I am unsure that I approve of your methods or tactics." J'onn voiced his doubts.

"I'm sure I don't care." Praxis declared.

"We _will _speak of this again." J'onn decided.

"As you wish. Expect a short conversation." Praxis warned him.

J'onn was perturbed but decided against pursuing that matter further right now, "We must find the original Multiplex and stop him."

"Of course." Praxis agreed, "After all, a veritable sea of Multiplexes is surging towards us even now."

"Find him! I will deal with the duplicates." J'onn flew straight at the approaching wall of fissionable flesh.

"Just a touch of the impossible to perform. No problem." Praxis murmured to himself as he began his mind scan.

* * *

><p>Hourman sprinted into the ever growing wall of Multiplexes. Plas had transformed into a ball and bounced his way into the swarm of villainy. Vixen channeled a wolf and loped into the crowd, sniffing out the original perpetrator. Mary, Stargirl, and Black Adam arrived as well. What made the task so impossible was that the duplicates were duplicating. And there seemingly was no end of them.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

7 Justice League Conflict

Goldilocks and Godiva continued their "battle". After they had rolled around on the turf for a while, Godiva declared, "Enough!"

Godiva sat on her knees and brushed grass and dirt off, "Ugh."

Goldilocks laughed, "You always were so prissy, Dorcas."

Noting that Goldilocks was also shedding the turf as fast and thoroughly as possible, Godiva sarcastically remarked; "Oh yes, and it's sooo like you're simply wallowing in the filth."

Goldilocks' fair features colored, "Well, I…uh…"

"It's all right, sissy dear. I won't tell on you. I…oh!" Godiva was startled by Solomon Grundy's sudden appearance. She didn't know he could move that quietly or that quickly.

"Grundy, how can we help you?" she asked.

"Grundy saw you fighting. Grundy wanted to know if you needed help." He explained his motives for approaching them.

"No, we're good." Godiva replied, "We've declared a truce."

"Truce?" Grundy bewilderedly repeated.

"We're not going to fight." Godiva translated.

"So are you going to fight them?" Grundy pointed to the approaching wave of Multiplexes.

Godiva met the human flood with tendrils of hair and held them off. Grundy flattened rows of duplicates with mighty swings of his arm. A singular Multiplex approached Goldilocks.

"Hey! It's me!" he proclaimed, "Come this way!"

Multiplex led Goldilocks to Mammoth's fallen form. His face was bloody, bruised, and pulped.

"Who did that?" she gasped.

"The albino zombie I just rescued you from." Multiplex revealed. A path opened up amidst the ranks of Multiplex duplicates, "Shimmer and Gizmo are on the other end of that path. The Martian is blocking my access to Psimon but you could gather your teammates and get out of here."

"What about you?" Goldilocks desperately asked.

Touched by her concern, he warmly smiled; "I'll be right behind you."

* * *

><p>Thunderlord shattered a dozen Multiplexes…literally. The embattled Guardians had discovered that the duplicates would fracture and crumble into piles of crystalline shards if hit hard enough by sound, fists, or energy. The resultant shards would then disincorporate. All in all it was quite tidy. No blood or gore, fuss nor muss.<p>

Thunderlord took another deep breath opened his mouth and suddenly choked as a Multiplex karate chopped him in the throat. The duplicate had flanked the Taiwanese hero and approached from behind. A crowd of Multiplexes edged around him. As a Buddhist monk, Thunderlord was at peace even in the face of certain death, which isn't to say he wasn't happy when Tasmanian Devil leapt to his side and combined his great strength to Thunderlord's Kung Fu skills. Rising Sun joined them and they maneuvered into a loose triangle each able to cover his companion should a crisis develop.

The Wild Huntsman, Bushmaster, and Tuatara had all been overwhelmed, all three by sheer numbers. Guarding Shimmer and Gizmo's prone forms, Echo's reflective field had found a weakness. While it could stop the inexorable march of the Multiplexes, it put a constant strain on her. She was on the verge of passing out.

With her, Reverb was close to tapping out his reserves of strength. He'd pushed his vibration powers harder and longer than ever before and he too reached his limits. Seeing this, Vapor wondered what she could do for her besieged teammates. Gypsy had already fallen.

Vapor had insisted that Gypsy turn visible so that when the deputy leader transformed into her acidic cloud form she would know where Gypsy was and wouldn't manifest herself where the young Romani was. Unfortunately, despite Gypsy's skills at hand to hand combat, she'd been overwhelmed by the sheer volume of her enemy.

Vapor's mist form burned, scalded, and killed her foes. Since they weren't technically alive she felt no remorse despite the screams. She had no doubts that the "real" Multiplex could be among them. She could only hope after all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vixen had been stymied. Hourman was right on her heels as she had to switch her animal personification to that of a mountain gorilla. They beat down dozens of duplicates before Plastic Man bounced his way over to them, literally. Plas was a giant bouncy ball when he arrived by their side.<p>

"Have I missed anything?" he grinned.

"Join up and find out." Vixen offered.

Hourman "broke" a duplicate over his knee, "And hurry up! We need the help."

"Will this do?" Plas's hands became mallets and his arms stretched out and he began hammering duplicates.

Vixen smiled, "It's a start."

* * *

><p>J'onn shape shifted into a Chinese dragon. His Martian vision blasted ranks of Multiplexes. His tail lashed out and smashed a dozen more. He was running interference for Praxis and it almost paid off.<p>

Praxis suddenly started, "I found him!"

"Too bad." Multiplex said from beside him. He produced a dozen duplicates and they pummeled the psychic into unconsciousness. Releasing another hundred dupes he went after J'onn. While the duplicates were engaged with that, Multiplex set out for Vapor's position.

* * *

><p>Mary swooped down and outstretched her arms. She flew down into the crowd of Multiplexes, clotheslining those that she passed. She flew erratically, avoiding head to head collisions; still she carved a path through them. Bursting through the human wall she ascended, flipped over and went back for a second pass.<p>

Stargirl cut a swath through the duplicates with the Cosmic Rod. She stayed in the air and blasted away at the hapless duplicates. At first their disincorporation act unnerved her but she recalled briefings on Multiplex and knew that it was a good thing so she redoubled her efforts. Seeing that the staff wasn't blasting enough of them, she propped it underneath her like a seat and began streaming energy stars out of her hands.

Black Adam arrived and he took a look at the battlefield from the air. From his position he could see a single Multiplex running along a path through the duplicates. Before him scrambled Goldilocks, whose hair suspended a brutalized Mammoth.

The girl was of no consequence, only Multiplex mattered. Adam dropped out of the sky in front of Multiplex and the fissionable man ran into him. Adam grabbed hold of him and lifted into the sky. Multiplex produced a few more duplicates but they quickly fell away and plunged to their doom on the ground below.

Soaring into the skies above, Black Adam lifted Multiplex to above 35,000 feet. The cold and lack of oxygen knocked the Legionnaire out. On the ground below, all of the duplicates shattered and dissolved.

Goldilocks halted in mid-stride. Vapor was drifting her way and Mary Marvel and Stargirl were hurtling in her direction. She summoned a boom tube and sprinted for it. She felt a body tackle her but they _both_ went through the tube, which collapsed behind her.

Goldilocks removed herself from the tangle of bodies. Poor Mammoth lay there insensate and…Mary Marvel? Oh, this wouldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Back in Belgium, NATO Meta-Human Response Units were collecting Ultraman, Power Ring, Psimon, Gizmo, Shimmer, and Multiplex for transport to the Gulag. Atom Smasher was being escorted to Eclipse Labs. Eclipse was a joint venture between STAR Labs, Wayne Biotech, LexCorp, and Lord Enterprises.<p>

There was a theory that the metagene bomb had not only altered Atom Smasher's powers but his mind as well. Circumstantial evidence supported the theory. Al Rothstein had never been in trouble a day in his life before the meta bomb detonation. Apache Chief had checked out with a clean bill of mental health but Al had been hundreds of feet closer. No one else had been standing next to the bomb when it went off so there were no other comparable test subjects.

Stargirl's heart leapt in her chest when the NATO MHRU officers collected him. The thought that Atom Smasher might not be responsible for his criminal actions ignited a torch of hope within her. Strangely, she also felt guilty over this. The fierce hope burned so bright and opened so many possibilities that she felt as though she were secretly betraying Billy. Which was ridiculous…or was it?

* * *

><p>"Mary is where?" J'onn asked again because he couldn't believe the reply he received the first time he asked the question.<p>

"She's with the Legionnaires." Vapor huffed. She'd just been informed of Jack and Owlwoman's capture and she was less then thrilled. Both teams had captured members. It was time to mount a rescue and she said as much.

"No." J'onn firmly declined her request, "The League has no mandate to violate Myanmar's sovereignty. Mary will have to get out on her own."

"What about Jack and Owlwoman?" Vapor demanded.

"Their fate, like that of Mary Marvel, is in the purview of the diplomats." J'onn said.

* * *

><p>The JLers were grim as they reboarded the Javelin. Lady Blackhawk saw their expression and asked where J'onn and Mary were. The Martian Manhunter was promising to fax copies of the League's after action reports to NATO and Mary was gone.<p>

"What do you mean 'gone'?" LBH asked.

"She went through a boom tube created by escaping Legionnaires. Wherever they went, Mary went too." Hourman explained.

"Well, the Legion is based out of Burma. We'll just pop over and rescue her." Lady Blackhawk cheerfully suggested.

"We will not." J'onn said as he entered the passenger cabin and sealed the hatch behind him, "Lady Blackhawk, if you would be so kind, we're returning to New York."

"But…" she started to protest.

"Please." J'onn implored.

Lady Blackhawk wanted to start a fight over the issue but knew it would be pointless. The UN had put the Blackhawks at the JLU's disposal, not the other way around. The Squadron had a secondary role as the international body's enforcement wing. They were pledged with the Doombringer antimatter bombs and would drop them on assigned targets. Only Blackhawk and Lady Blackhawk were aware of this contingent purpose, the others would simply follow orders when the time was upon them.

This was the reason why Penny hadn't been made part of the Squadron. Her views on such activities, as expressed during her time with the Agency and the ISA, made it clear she would actively oppose unleashing the horror that these weapons could bring. Therefore, she was opted out.

She switched on the intercom between the cockpit and the passenger cabin. Over it, she heard J'onn explaining, "…we have no authority to enter Burmese territory. When we get that authority, we'll unleash the full power of the League."

"_If_ we get the authority." Stargirl retorted.

"Not 'if', _when_." J'onn rebutted.

"Glad you have so much faith in the UN but take it from a native of the planet, they'll screw it up." Stargirl snapped.

"Courtney, I…" J'onn faltered.

"Spare me." Stargirl insisted.

J'onn excused himself and proceeded to the cockpit. There he found LBH waiting for him, "I thought you might drop by. Grab a seat."

J'onn dropped heavily into the co-pilot's seat. Lady Blackhawk eyed him, "For someone who's insisting this is going to turn out all right you're awfully depressed."

J'onn arched a brow ridge and she smiled, "Gotta love intercoms."

"Indeed." He murmured.

"Courtney shut you down awfully hard." She opined.

"I fear she is right." He admitted, "But I cannot admit that to her."

"Why?" Lady Blackhawk wondered.

"Courtney blames herself for what happened to Mary. She feels if she'd just been a little faster then she would have either spared Mary or joined her. While both are pure speculation, she strongly feels her assumptions are valid." J'onn explained.

"So, she'd either be a hero or a prisoner alongside Mary." Lady Blackhawk offered her own analysis.

"If I strip Courtney of her last hope of seeing her closest friend alive again, then I will provoke her into doing something desperate." J'onn confided.

"Ouch." LBH realized the severity of the situation.

J'onn began to brood and Lady Blackhawk interrupted his dark thoughts, "I don't suppose now is an appropriate time to talk about 'us', is it?"

A ghost of a smile formed on J'onn's lips, "There are better moments."

"Humor? Did you just crack a joke? Heavens forefend!" LBH laughed, "I can't stretch you much further than that."

J'onn's smile actualized, "I am very flattered by your attention."

"But?" she prompted.

"But what?" J'onn asked.

"Statements like that are always followed by a 'but'." She explained.

"Not this time." He assured her, "After the death of my human wife, I had grown accustomed to the idea that I would never again be romantically involved. You've challenged that assumption."

"In a good way or a bad way?" she had to ask.

"In a pleasant and very attractive way." J'onn described his feelings, "I need time to think of whether or not such a move would be prudent."

"Of course it isn't prudent. That's what makes it a risk." Lady Blackhawk countered.

"It is a tempting risk. I just need to be certain of my motives." The Martian Manhunter confessed.

"You mean if they're honorable or not?" LBH inquired.

"Exactly." He was pleased she seemed to understand.

Lady Blackhawk brightened, "Well, that's certainly a first. Of course, a few dishonorable motives would probably be fun." She winked.

J'onn was speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

7 Justice League Conflict

_You got the touch  
>You got the power<em>

_After all is said and done_  
><em>You've never walked, you've never run,<em>  
><em>You're a winner<em>

_You got the moves, you know the streets_  
><em>Break the rules, take the heat<em>  
><em>You're nobody's fool<em>

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough_  
><em>You've been put to the test, but it's never enough<em>

_You got the touch_  
><em>You got the power<em>

_When all hell's breakin' loose_  
><em>You'll be riding the eye of the storm<em>

_You got the heart_  
><em>You got the motion<em>

_You know that when things get too tough_  
><em>You got the touch<em>

_You never bend, you never break_  
><em>You seem to know just what it takes<em>  
><em>You're a fighter<em>

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_  
><em>It's in the mighty hands of steel<em>  
><em>When you're standin' your ground<em>

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_  
><em>Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all<em>

_You got the touch_  
><em>You got the power<em>

_When all hell's breakin' loose_  
><em>You'll be riding the eye of the storm<em>

_You got the heart_  
><em>You got the motion<em>

_You know that when things get too tough_  
><em>You got the touch<em>

_You're fightin' fire with fire_  
><em>You know you got the touch<em>

_You're at your best when when the road gets rough_  
><em>You've been put to the test, but it's never enough<em>

_You got the touch_  
><em>You got the power<em>

_You got the touch_  
><em>You got the power<em>

-Stan Bush

* * *

><p>Brainiac, minus arms and a head, staggered back towards Luthor. Throughout the Dome alarm klaxons resounded. Legionnaires were scrambling to respond to the threat. When they arrived in the command center they were surprised to find that the threat consisted of one young woman but then they engaged her and found out she was a hellcat.<p>

Mary Marvel only stood one chance and that was because she wasn't holding back. The Legionnaires were trying not to hurt one another but Mary was trying to hurt them and hurt them bad. Finally Supreme, Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet arrived on the scene. The power quotient had just been thrown the Legion's way.

The air around Mary ignited and she was engulfed in flames. Through the blaze she spotted Volcana and she flew to her position. A left cross put the pyrokinetic down and the flames dissipated.

A massive hand gripped Mary's left shoulder. She threw her elbow back and smashed into a pulpy mash that was Bane's nose. She drove a right from her shoulder into his face and knocked him out. It was then that Supreme intervened.

Mary saw him coming headlong at her and she met his face with a right. Supreme came to rest on his heels and his knees wobbled. Mary drove her right foot, toes pointed, into his testicles. She quickly followed that with a left jab and then a right cross. Supreme went down with a moan.

Lashina caught Mary with one of her whips. She energized it and Mary cried out. All the while, Lashina was saying; "You'd better not have caused permanent damage to Dev-Em's better parts or I'll make this last."

Mary pulled on the whip, dragging a stumbling Lashina along with it. The whip was wrapped around Mary's right wrist so that left her other hand free to deliver a left cross that stunned Lashina. The energy field arcing through the whip ceased and Mary pulled her wrist free.

Mad Harriet chose that moment to strike. She dug her energy claws into Mary's back and activated them. Electricity flowed into Mary's body but lightning was the source of her power so the claws were useless against her. She threw an elbow into Mad Harriet's gut and spun to deliver a right to the face. Harriet fell away.

Stompa charged in and shoulder checked Mary into a pressure hatch. It gave way. Now this particular hatch led outside. The sun was just setting and Mary took a moment to gaze around to get her bearings. Stompa was all over her a second later.

The larger woman battered at Mary's defenses and finally connected with the Marvel's jaw. She exulted in her victory, "Ohhh yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' `bout!"

Mary wiped blood from her mouth and then her visage darkened. Her eyes gleamed with malice. Stompa witnessed this transformation and she realized that the look in Mary's eyes was familiar.

"Master?" she asked.

Mary leveled her with a single punch and then seeing she was all alone, she lifted off and began accelerating for North America's East Coast. Luthor dispatched Bizarro with orders to bring her back alive, which of course in the distorted clone's macabre way of thinking meant that he was to kill her.

* * *

><p>"We <em>must<em> rescue Mary. She is counting on us!" Black Adam demanded.

Adam had raced ahead of J'onn's shuttle to plead his case to Superman. Clark and Diana had risen from their bed to come to the Hall of Justice while J'onn's team dealt with the crisis in Belgium.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I truly am but the Justice League can't proceed without authorization. We pledged ourselves to obeying the international community. The League will not operate above the law." Superman replied.

"Would you be so restrained if it were the Princess's life on the line?" Adam pointedly wondered.

Clark cast a glance Diana's way as she bristled. Answering for herself, she said; "Superman would obey the law and I would patiently await assistance."

"Bollocks! You would try your damndest to escape and you would be cursing, wondering where your paramour was." Adam accused.

Diana's entire body stiffened as she tried to process her anger. Clark took over the conversation, "Why are you so concerned? It's not as if Mary is your biggest fan."

Adam stared at him with horror in his eyes, "Do you truly render assistance based upon your approval ratings? Do those that despise you warrant no protection at all?"

Clark winced, "Of course not."

"Neither do I require Mary's affection to care for her. To me she truly is the daughter I never had. I will care for her accordingly and trust that our differences will be reconciled eventually." Black Adam explained.

Superman softened, "Look, the UN can call a vote in a few hours. Once we have the formality of official permission we'll fly in there and tear the Dome apart looking for her."

"I prefer not to wait." Black Adam began to turn away when the alarm klaxons sounded. L-Ron raced into the foyer, "We've got incoming!"

"Calm down, L-Ron. What's coming?" Clark patiently asked.

"Trackers have Miss Mary cruising at just about max speed and Bizarro is right behind her." L-Ron described the situation.

"When are they due to arrive?" Superman asked.

"Now." The mechanoid replied.

* * *

><p>Having outraced the dawn, Mary couldn't see Bizarro anymore but she knew he was still back there. He'd slowly been closing the distance between them ever since he'd set off after her. She still had a mile-wide buffer between them but that was being eroded as every second passed.<p>

She could see the lights of the city now. The Hall sat near the water and was externally lit up. Strobes cut through the night in order to attract Javelin shuttles. All of this steered Mary in the right direction. She came in and she came in hot.

Rather than slow down one iota, she slammed into the six-inch shatter proof glass that formed the façade of the front of the Hall. Having folded her arms in front of her face, she flew in blind. She stopped flying and allowed her forward momentum to carry her.

Strong arms caught her and pulled her close. She heard Superman yell at Bizarro. Next she heard fists on flesh. Looking up, she saw that it was Black Adam that had caught her.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

"I came to plead your case, child, but it appears that is no longer necessary." Adam explained.

"But why? I've been awful towards you." Mary inquired.

"You are the daughter of my heart. I will always care for you." Adam confessed.

"Oh." Mary suddenly felt guilty but at the same time she reminded herself that she was mad at Adam because he had murdered his own major domo. Adam argued that it was a legal execution, his last act as sovereign of Bailya. Mary no longer knew what to think.

* * *

><p>Bizarro backhanded Superman and the Kryptonian sailed head-first into the wall. Diana came at Bizarro with a flying kick that nearly took his head off. She followed this blow with a savage chop to his neck.<p>

Bizarro shoved her away and took to the air. Diana threw her lasso and snagged his ankle. Yanking hard, she pulled him down and swung him into the floor. She fearlessly approached him…and received a kick in the face for her efforts. Bizarro stripped the lasso from his ankle and turned to face Black Adam, only Adam was on his knees prostrate before Mary's fallen form.

"Damn you, Bizarro!" Adam cried, "If it takes until the end of days I will kill you and avenge Mary Marvel!"

"Me mission am successful?" Bizarro began to grin, "Me is happy."

"Leave monstrosity. Allow us to grieve." Adam commanded as he rose to his feet.

"Me is going now." Bizarro said as the Ray, Starman, and Aztek entered the foyer.

Ray saw Mary lying there and cried out her name. He then started for Bizarro. Adam caught him, "Easy lad. All is not lost."

Bizarro flew away at super speed and the Ray turned on Black Adam, "How could you stop me?"

"Because I'm not dead." Mary happily reported as she rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"Mary!" Ray ecstatically cried. He dropped onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her and lavished her with kisses. She giggled as she reciprocated.

"How did you know…?" Superman asked Black Adam.

"That he was sent to kill her rather than retrieve her?" Adam asked in reply.

Superman nodded and a slight smile formed on Adam's lips, "If you were Luthor, would _you_ send Bizarro on a retrieval mission?"

Diana smirked as Clark broke into a grin, "I guess not."

"Neither would I." Adam's smile grew, "And since it was more expedient to send him on his way than to capture him, I devised this stratagem."

"You will admit that such a…passive ploy flies in the face of your reputation." Diana pointed out.

"I'm only ruthless when I need to be, Princess." Adam rebutted, "Not unlike your own people."

Diana immediately grasped his meaning while Clark still struggled with it. He replied with, "There's never a need for ruthlessness."

Diana gave him a longsuffering look that pitied his naiveté. Meanwhile Adam merely posed a question, "So there would never be a reason to construct and use a binary fusion cannon?"

Superman reddened, "That was different."

"How?" Black Adam wondered, "It was a weapon of last resort, one guaranteed to eliminate the foe, was it not?"

Clark's jaw clenched, "That's not what it was intended for."

"Intentions be damned, the weapon was a doomsday device worthy of Luthor or another megalomaniac." Black Adam retorted.

"That's not the way that it was." Superman's voice was rising.

"It never is. The greatest horrors are devised by those with the 'noblest' of intentions. They craft the means to dispose of millions and it is always for the 'common good'." Black Adam shot back.

"Oh my God! And I was thinking about offering you a place with the Justice League." Clark couldn't believe Adam's arrogance.

Adam shook his head, "I have too much respect for my fellow Global Guardians to abandon them."

"Good!" Superman shouted and then he stalked off.

Diana was left behind and she was embarrassed, "He's…"

"Go to him." Black Adam urged, "He needs you now. Broaden his mind."

Diana scurried off and Mary approached Adam, "Thank you…for everything."

"It was my distinct pleasure to help you out. I just hope my overtures will be more welcome next time." He replied.

"They will be as long as you don't go around killing people." Mary promised.

"Something to work toward then." Adam took hold of her shoulders and planted a paternal kiss on her forehead. Separating himself from the JLers he spoke to her one last time, "Take care, Mary Marvel. I will be checking on you from time to time."

Adam flew off and Mary leaned into Ray, "I think he means it."

Ray wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her into the Hall, "He does. What d'you say we get some coffee?"

"Ooohhh! Coffee!" she enthused.


	11. Chapter 11

7 Justice League Conflict

_There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<em>

_Or will you stay_  
><em>Even if it hurts<em>  
><em>Even if I try to push you out<em>  
><em>Will you return?<em>  
><em>And remind me who I really am<em>  
><em>Please remind me who I really am<em>

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Like a diamond_  
><em>From black dust<em>  
><em>It's hard to know<em>  
><em>What can become<em>  
><em>If you give up<em>  
><em>So don't give up on me<em>  
><em>Please remind me who I really am<em>

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Don't run away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Just tell me that you will stay<em>  
><em>Promise me you will stay<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Don't run away<em>  
><em>Just promise me you will stay<em>  
><em>Promise me you will stay<em>

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

_Don't run away_  
><em>Don't run away<em>

_Don't run away_  
><em>Promise you'll stay<em>

-Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p>Black Adam landed at the entrance to the Global Guardians' HQ. The guards there, superfluous in Adam's opinion, checked his ID and let him pass. The automated defenses then unobtrusively scanned him and verified the same. When he entered the building unobstructed he knew his security clearance hadn't been revoked. He knew that Jack wouldn't revoke his membership for visiting the JLU during a crisis but Vapor was a different creature.<p>

Adam had grown somewhat close to Jack and Owlwoman during their time in Bailya. He was less familiar with the others. The former members of the Conglomerate were complete strangers, with the notable exception of Gypsy. They had their own tangled history with the Justice League and Black Adam didn't want to be in the middle of that particular issue. Yet, here he was…

Gypsy met him in the outer lobby, "Thankfully you're back. Vapor has been too busy talking with NATO brass to blow her top but she _does_ know you were missing and she wants an explanation."

"And I want it now!" Vapor said as she ambushed them in the corridor, "The team's assembled in the briefing room. Maybe you'd care to join us, or do you have better places to be?"

Black Adam bristled at the snide tone in her voice but he decided to let the comment pass, "Of course I shall join you."

"What a comfort." Vapor quipped.

Black Adam truly couldn't fathom Vapor's hostility at this point. The team had been inactive while she navigated the hierarchy of command authority. Adam knew from experience that the wheels of bureaucracy spun slowly…far too slowly for the volatile woman's taste. Could she possibly blame him for the delays?

_Apparently,_ Adam mused as Vapor wheeled on him after entering the briefing room.

"Where the hell were you?" she snarled, "General Deveraux wished to speak with you during my presentation, and low and behold, I couldn't find you. You made me look like an ass in front of the Oversight Committee."

_Ah, this is about wounded pride;_ Adam realized, "I did not realize that I would be missed. I assumed that while you navigated the quagmire of officialdom I would be free to act."

"And that brings up another point." Vapor snapped, "Who gave you permission to approach the Justice League?"

"I was unaware that I needed 'permission'. Even if I did I wouldn't have changed my actions. I am possessed of freedom of choice and my choice was to offer my assistance to the Justice League in the liberation of Mary Marvel. As it turned out, my offer was unnecessary since the child freed herself." Adam attempted to explain.

"Free Mary Marvel but abandon Jack and Wenonah you mean." Vapor accused.

"Of course not." Adam scoffed, "Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman would have been liberated as well. They still shall be but only after we have 'jumped through the hoops' as it were."

"Well, we're definitely jumping through the damn hoops." Vapor admitted with disgust, "The EU Parliament is clamoring for blood, NATO Command is looking for payback, and we're looking for a mandate."

Vapor motioned for Black Adam to take a seat at the table, "Oh, sit down. Now people, this is how it works. The EU is presenting evidence at the World Court accusing the Legion of Doom of crimes against humanity, everything from the nuclear crisis to this debacle this morning. If they get an arrest warrant, which everyone seems to expect that they will, then it's being handed over to NATO to enforce. Now NATO, not wishing to offend the international community, will present their case to the UN and the UN Security Council. Assuming we get a mandate, we go in with two aircraft carriers worth of aircraft and troops to support us. Is that clear enough?"

"Except for the United Nations portion." Adam spoke up, "These people protected Bailya from foreign intervention, what makes you think they will support this?"

Vapor became flustered and Rising Sun spoke, "Unfortunately, Black Adam is correct. China is the traditional patron of Myanmar and Russia adamantly opposes any foreign interventions from any party outside of themselves. They both have veto powers on the Security Council and they can lobby many nations in the General Assembly. I suggest our sponsors begin to make contingency plans."

"I'll pass that along." Vapor promised.

* * *

><p>Oberon had come in early and fired up the espresso machine. He was quite happy to provide Mary with six double shot Americanos. Knowing her Marvel form was immune to caffeine she'd transformed back into Mary Batson and Mary Batson was enjoying quite a buzz. Even Ray was shocked by her caffeinated carnage.<p>

She was currently dancing on a table while the dining room's sound system played dance/pop tunes. Courtney joined Ray in witnessing the display.

"Dude, you've done it now." Court grumped as Mary hopped off of the table and began beckoning for Ray to join her. He had his mask and jacket off and a worried expression on his face.

"C'mon, loosen up and dance." Mary cooed.

She grabbed the lapel of his shirt and dragged him closer. Ray reddened by several shades. Courtney thought that made up for this little adventure. Seeing Ray blush was worth the price that they would pay when Mary crashed.

Neither Court nor Ray even suspected that Mary was accomplished at modern dances. She displayed mastery over several modern crazes. They knew that Mary had taken dance lessons as a girl and her grace and her sense of rhythm were finely honed.

Court went and got herself a cup of regular strength coffee while Mary tried to coax Ray into dancing with her. Finally, after several unsuccessful attempts, a dark malevolence filled her eyes and she pulled him in and hissed, "Dance with me or I will kill you."

There was the sound of breaking ceramics as Courtney dropped her cup. Ray, recognizing the nature of the threat, acquiesced.

"Okay, Mare. Just a couple of dances." He said soothingly. A "couple" turned into a dozen. Then even Mary's espresso fuelled rampage slowed down and the trio moved to the Rec Room. Mary fell asleep leaning against Ray's chest while he and Courtney watched TV.

"She totally threatened you." Court exclaimed, "She meant it too."

"It wasn't her, at least not totally. She did this to Kara too back when Mary was trying to get out of Gotham and Kara punched her. She said Mary had that look in her eye, like she was Darkseid himself." Ray explained, "We all knew Darkseid's 'quiet darkness' affects Mary Marvel. No one knew if it affected Mary Batson as well. Now we know."

"Great. So you're telling me my best friend could go axe murderer on me at any time." Courtney groaned.

"What axe murderer?" Mary groggily asked as her eyes came open.

"You." Courtney blurted while Ray tried warning her off.

"Me?" Mary squeaked, suddenly alert; "Why would you… Oh my God! Ray! I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't entirely you. I don't think the real 'you' would ever threaten me like that and mean it." He admitted.

"But still…" Mary protested.

"Mary, I understand. You should know that." He smiled, having told her the darkest secret from his past.

A tentative smile formed on her lips, "I guess I should."

"I'm happy that you're both happy but what are we gonna do about it?" Courtney butted in, "You can't turn into Darkseid. I won't let you."

Mary reached out and squeezed Court's hand, "I'm not going to. Now that Adam and I are speaking again…"

"Also known as _you're_ speaking to Black Adam again." Ray mused.

Mary stuck out her tongue before continuing, "Anyway, Adam can help me. He walks this path every day."

"Yeah, but he'll be busy for a while." Courtney said. Seeing the inquisitive looks of her friends, she elaborated; "Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman are the Legion's prisoners. They'll probably be trying to get them back."

"And I was there." Mary said in horror, "I could've freed them."

"Don't think that way." Ray counseled, "You barely got out of there on your own. If you'd been slowed down by Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman…"

He let the implications hang in the air before speaking again, "I'm sure Black Adam will take time to talk to you. Especially about something this important. If he's busy, he won't be able to come to you so you'll have to go to him."

Mary wore a rueful expression, "Well, it's not like I don't have practice doing that. Hopefully Kara will take it better this time."

"She'd better." Ray chuckled, "She just finished her community service duties. I think she's tired of construction."

"More like she's tired of construction workers." Courtney smirked.

"Why would she be?" Mary innocently asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes and Ray began with, "You know those guys that…"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with our 'guests'?" Grodd asked.<p>

"NATO will now plan a rescue operation. That opens up the possibility for an international intervention taking place. The United Nations will deny NATO the right to invade Myanmar and that will leave NATO in a position of whether or not to back down or save face and come after us anyway." Luthor described the likeliest scenario.

"How can you be certain that NATO's petition will be denied?" Grodd asked.

"Because Russia and China will protect their own sovereignty by vetoing the motion in the Security Council." Luthor replied.

"How can you be absolutely certain? Stranger things have happened." Grodd pointed out.

"I have certain assurances." Luthor confided.

"You've had this planned for some time?" Grodd was surprised.

"I had this planned before we encountered the G8." Luthor revealed, "After NATO decides on unilateral action, the UN General Assembly will take a vote and the JLU will be dispatched to protect Myanmar's sovereignty. That is guaranteed."

"But will the League fall for it?" Grodd wondered.

"Superman and the Martian will. The Amazon is the wildcard. If she revolts then she may take a number of her fellow JLers with her." Luthor speculated, "The former two are blindly obedient to the UN, much to their own chagrin."

"All of that doesn't explain what your plans for Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman are." Grodd observed.

"They will be held until we need them to bargain with, _if_ we need them." Luthor shared, "How comfortable they are depends entirely on how cooperative they are."

Grodd wore a sinister smile, "Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>an: My bipolar has cycled. I'm currently at a "low" so writing is difficult. What this basically means is there will be delays in updating. I'm still striving for once a week but that may not be possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

6 Justice League Conflict

One frequently overlooked fact about Belgium was that it possessed 42 miles of pristine coastline beaches. The sand reached out from the depths of the North Sea onto land and was amongst the cleanest coastlines in Northern Europe. The water though was chilly. It _is_ the North Sea after all. Instead of swimming or frolicking on the surf, most visitors concentrated on running, jogging, walking, sunbathing, sea shell collecting, or playing Volleyball and other sports as their activities.

Despite the coolness of the water, Ulla and Dick frolicked in the surf. Ulla transformed her legs into a mer-tail and she stayed underwater while Dick went for air. After fifty minutes, Dick was getting cold so Ulla got him to shore. There they joined Blackhawk and Galatea in loungers.

Galatea employed a mirror to help focus the sun's rays onto her head and chest. The day was clear and the sun was beating down on the beach goers. It was a balmy 76 degrees (F) and people were walking into the surf to cool off. They just didn't stay in the water. Only Dick's years of slogging through the winters of Gotham in next to nothing kept him from experiencing hypothermia…that and Ulla's insistence to head for shore.

Tea helped Blackhawk in applying sunscreen. She abstained, not that she would ever wear any. Absorbing solar rays was her thing. The more that she got the more powerful she became. And it wasn't like her very fair skin ever burned. She was named the "Milky White One" for a reason.

Galatea was laying reclined with her mirror propped up and engaged in conversation with Blackhawk. The man himself was reading international papers on his iPad 2. Dick saw that and smirked.

"Did you snake that out of the Orb?" he joked.

Blackhawk tipped his sunglasses with his finger so that he could peer over the frames and make eye contact, "The League only has 1st generation tablets. This is an iPad 2. Lady Blackhawk gave this to me for my birthday."

Tea frowned, "You've never told me when your birthday is."

"It hit while you and the Guardians were busy setting up your new HQ. It just seemed like bad timing."

"Let _me_ worry about the timing." Tea warned, "It's not up to you to decide for me that I can't do anything for your birthday."

Blackhawk adopted a sheepish air, "Yes, dear."

"And don't you forget it." Tea grinned.

"How could I? Such passion has to be rewarded." He replied with an easygoing grin of his own, "But in my own defense, I asked you for your birthday and you put me off."

Tea's face fell, "I don't know when I was 'born'."

"I had the Question hack the old CADMUS files. You were conceived on March 1, gestated between March 2 and July 31. You were then put into the accelerated growth phase of your development. You emerged from that on August 31. I was using that date as your birthday and now the surprise is slightly ruined. No worries though. Now you have something to look forward to." Blackhawk related.

"I'm gonna have a birthday?" Tea practically squealed.

"Yes, you are." Blackhawk smiled and then she smothered him with kisses.

"I have a surprise planned but don't get your hopes set too high. I'd hate for you to be disappointed." He advised.

"Hey, whatever. Something's better'n nothing." She still wore a giddy smile.

"As long as you're set." Blackhawk happily said.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Dick.

He said, "No."

She asked Ulla and also got a "No" but this time Tea wore a victorious smile, "You're lying!"

"I never was good at it." Ulla said, a little crestfallen.

"You didn't stand a chance against those super senses. I doubt _I_ could pull it off." Dick consoled her.

"Tea, promise me you won't harass anyone to get details about the surprise." Blackhawk intervened.

"I promise." Galatea glumly complied. After a moment a smirk spread across her features, "I suppose all of the Guardians are in on it."

"Tea." Blackhawk sighed.

"That's not an answer." She teased.

"It's the only answer you're receiving." Blackhawk's smile returned upon seeing hers.

"All right." She said in exaggerated exasperation, "I'll give up."

"Now what?" Ulla asked.

"I have to pee." Galatea announced.

"Well, good for you." Dick dryly quipped.

"Hey mister, I've been holding it for two days. I think it's time to go." Tea protested.

"The restrooms are over by the changing booths." Blackhawk reminded her.

"I remember." She hesitated though.

"I have to go as well. Mind if I walk you?" he asked.

Her face lit up, "I'd be delighted."

As they left Dick shook his head, "I'm surprised by Galatea."

"Why?" Ulla asked as she stretched out on a beach blanket.

"She's always been so strong and capable. It's weird seeing her be vulnerable." Dick opined.

"She can't be strong all of the time. It's good for Blackhawk to take care of her. She needs that." Ulla revealed, "The only other person that will do so is Black Adam."

"There's a scary thought." Dick grumbled.

"Adam's a changed man or at least he's a less violent one now." Ulla defended her teammate, "I don't know him that well but I do know what he's teaching us."

"_Teaching_ you?" Dick skeptically asked.

"They're our drill instructors. He and Tea have the greatest training and experience of any of us. We all know that they've killed in the past but everything they've shown us has been non-lethal." Ulla explained.

"They're saving the best `til last." Dick retorted.

"Richard Grayson! Are you disparaging my teammates?" Ulla demanded to know.

"It's just that they have such murky pasts. It's hard to forget, y'know?" Dick tried to explain.

"You don't have to forget but it would be nice if you could forgive." Ulla pointed out, "Not everyone is a hardened, unchangeable criminal. Most people are quite flexible."

"Maybe, maybe not." Dick allowed, "I just don't have much experience with repentant killers. Most of the people I've dealt with would kill you just as soon as they'd look at you."

Ulla reached out and brushed her fingers across his cheek, "Not everyone is the Joker."

"Thank God, not that that's a problem anymore." Dick blurted.

Seeing Ulla's perplexed look, he grinned; "Long story. Ask me about it again in twenty years or so."

Although he was smiling, there was a tightening around his eyes. Ulla recognized it as the same reaction that she got every time he approached a secret of the former Bat clan. Of course, the greatest secret of them all had already been revealed: the identities of the mythical Bat clan had been given away in one fell swoop! Knowing Dick's secret identity had just opened the door of logic and the others had sorted themselves out.

After all, how hard was it to figure out that Batman and Robin were Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake once you knew Nightwing's secret? Batgirl was a gimme if you followed Gotham's gossip at all. What other redheads besides Barbara Gordon and Veronica Vreeland were in Bruce Wayne's immediate periphery? Veronica was too old to be Batgirl so that left Wayne's ex-wife. More to the point, Batgirl's career ended when Gordon divorced Wayne.

To be honest Ulla was surprised that none of Batman's foes like the Riddler, the Calendar Man, or even the demented genius that was the aforementioned Joker, hadn't figured it out yet. To be fair, all of the listed criminals suspected Bruce Wayne was the Batman but they'd never confirmed it. What Ulla didn't know was that the Riddler was on the verge of an epiphany and the Joker had known before his death. But of course she didn't know about said death. She, like the rest of the world, merely wondered what had become of him and Harley Quinn.

In the end it just seemed as though Dick was belittling the Global Guardians in favor of the Justice League. That hurt and it showed in her eyes. Dick suddenly softened and asked what he'd done so she told him. A much more repentant Dick Grayson resumed the conversation.

"Ulla, you have to know I don't hold anything against the Global Guardians. How could I? You're a member and any group that you'd belong to has to be a fantastic one. But do I think that the JLU has an edge in experience and capabilities? I do. The Guardians are brimming with potential and that's why Black Adam and Galatea worry me. Potential can be misguided just like it can be squandered; I just don't want to see that happen." Dick tried to clarify his thoughts on the matter.

"Hmm. I see." Ulla needed time to reflect, "You're off the hook for now but this isn't over."

* * *

><p>Blackhawk was rounding the blockhouse style restroom when he heard Galatea arguing with two men <em>inside<em> of the women's side of the restroom. She was getting angry and he was afraid that she'd wipe them out in a minute. He ventured in and found two strapping young bucks trying to grope Tea. The fact that they were still in one piece bespoke of her growing restraint. In his opinion though, it wasn't warranted under these circumstances

"Tea?" he asked.

"Go away, Yankee. The woman is ours." The bulkier of the two said in a rough Corsican accent.

"The woman is her own." Blackhawk declared.

"Very well, Yankee pig. I will deal with you while my brother Andre deals with the woman. He can soften her up for me." The other brother said.

"And you are?" Blackhawk asked.

"Beveraggi. Hector and Andre Beveraggi. I am Hector and that is…" Hector began.

"Andre. I got it the first time." Blackhawk quipped.

Hector pulled out one of the curved blades Corsicans specialize in, "You will die slowly."

At this, Galatea decided to end it. She punched Andre, breaking his jaw and knocking him out. She raced at super speed and interposed herself between Blackhawk and Hector. Hector thrust the blade forward only to push it against Tea's abs…only…it didn't penetrate. She just stood there with her hands on her hips smirking at him. He repositioned the knife in his hand and brought it down in a stabbing motion. It struck the uppermost portion of her breast and did not penetrate. Hector began to panic.

Galatea grabbed his knife hand's wrist and snapped it. Hector dropped the knife with a cry. Next Tea punched him. He sailed into the concrete wall and collapsed after the impact.

Galatea turned to Blackhawk, "Are you all right?"

He grinned, "Never better. How about you?"

"Ugh. I could use a shower." She grimaced.

"I suppose you'd better call the local police." He suggested. Seeing her dubious expression, he added; "They _are _wounded."

"Fine." Tea growled, "Where are we again?"

"Zeebrugge." Blackhawk informed her, "And your NATO credentials will get you further than my UN affiliations."

"Sure, sure." She blithely called back as she strolled out to use the public phones.

* * *

><p>The local police responded immediately. Knowing that a Global Guardian was involved greased many wheels. The Inspector in charge of the case grew excited when he discovered he had the Beveraggi brothers in custody.<p>

Seeing Galatea and Blackhawk's confusion, he explained the why of it; "These two are enforcers for the Corsican mafia. Interpol has had warrants out on them for five years now. Now we can learn how they entered the country without being detected."

The Inspector focused on Galatea, "Can I count on your testimony?"

"Of course." She pledged herself.

"Good. That is our greatest leverage to use against them. They won't want it revealed in court that they were both singlehandedly taken down by a woman." He laughed.

"Just let me know how I can help. The whole point of basing in Europe was to offer support to local law enforcement on top of our global commitments." Galatea assured him.

The Inspector wore a grateful smile, "I'm certain every Interpol signatory will be grateful."

"Whatever we can do to help." Tea promised.

"If you could pardon me for a moment?" the Inspector consulted with his officers and then returned, "We're done here. You've made your statements. We'll call you through your respective offices if we need anything further from you."

Blackhawk and Galatea wrapped an arm around each other's waists and Tea said farewell, "Thank you, Inspector."

* * *

><p>Blackhawk and Galatea finally returned to the others and Dick wryly commented, "That was some pee."<p>

Tea sputtered and Blackhawk merely said, "Wait `til she tells what happened."

Which Tea indignantly did.


	13. Chapter 13

5 Justice League Conflict

Jack's head swam as he fought to regain consciousness. This was more than a potential concussion, he'd been drugged. He sat up on the little cot he'd been lying upon and took stock as best he could. His mask and cape had been removed and placed elsewhere. His lantern was missing. He could _feel_ it.

When the Sidhe had gifted the lantern to him in reward for his work to protect their fairy mound, they'd attuned it to his soul. He directed its awesome energies by force of will and emotion. He could feel its presence nearby but he couldn't command it in his present condition. He'd have to see to it again after his head had cleared.

His vision solidified and he realized that he wasn't alone. Jesus, Mary Mother O' God! He instinctively knew he was in a cell and his cellmate was Wenonah! She was out cold and like him her head gear had been removed. Also strangely missing was the owl feather she let dangle from her beaded choker. Funny thing that since Owlwoman's talons would inflict much more damage than a feather.

Jack knelt next to his beloved, his heart in his throat. He gently cupped her jaw-line with one hand and softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. He pulled her long raven hair out of her face with his other hand. He began to whisper to her.

"C'mon Darlin', don't leave me hangin' here. I can take whatever these buggers dish out as long as I know yer okay. Just give me a sign." He coaxed.

She sighed and feeling encouraged he leaned in and kissed her. Her responding sigh was a contented one. Her eyes opened, bright and merry, that is until she saw his grave expression.

"Why do I get the feeling that we've landed in the fire?" she asked ruefully.

"Take a look around. Recognize the surroundings?" Jack suggested.

With his help, Owlwoman sat up and she scrutinized their environment, "Damn. This is a detention cell inside of the Dome."

The Global Guardians were uniquely qualified to know all things about the Dome. When they'd been members of the Legion of Doom they'd had access to all of its parts. Later, when it served as their HQ they'd explored every nook and cranny. Now that it was back in the Legion's hands it could only have gotten harder to escape from.

"They even took my damn feather." Wenonah grumped.

"I was wonderin' `bout that." Jack admitted.

"I would've stood a chance at picking the door lock with it." She explained.

"Ah. Figures." Jack sat down next to her, "Looks t'me like we're stuck fer now. I've been tryin' to get a 'hold' on my lantern only somethin' is blockin' me."

"Tala is probably playing with it." Wenonah offered him a sad smile, "She _is_ a Legionnaire, if you recall."

"If she fugs it up, I'll…." Jack hotly began.

Owlwoman shushed him by placing two fingers on his lips. She gripped his left arm tighter and snuggled in closer, "Shhh. I think there are nicer ways to spend our time while we plan our escape."

_That_ brought Jack up short. He gazed into her eyes and saw her immense love for him reflected within her ocher orbs. There was also a grim finality. If this was their last stand then she intended on going down fighting. Love and war. It described both of their lives until now.

* * *

><p>Daniel Cormack had been born in Belfast during the worst of the Troubles. He joined the IRA when he was a lad of sixteen and the power sharing arrangement had yet to be solidified. They found he had an incredible talent: given a handgun he could shoot the eye of a fly at fifty feet. Since he wouldn't hold with reviving the derailed bombing campaign, he was made an enforcer.<p>

He inflicted death and violence upon RUC officers, Army stragglers, members of the UVA and the Red Hand of Ulster, and even dissident Provos. After five years of living with the gun, Daniel sickened of the uselessness of a life of destruction. Sinn Fein and the IRA leadership were in bed with the Prods and there seemed to be no going back. The dream of a United Ireland was dead.

Daniel finished school and took up a vocational course on farming. Moving west, he bought a small farm with money left to him by his grandfather. Daniel would soon learn that there was a reason why the farm was had so cheaply; it had a faery mound on it. He learned soon enough and made friends with the pithy folk.

The locals gathered to destroy the mound and accuse Daniel of witchcraft. He fended them off with a demonstration of his shooting skills. Aelynn, the Seelie Queen of the Sidhe, declared Daniel to be a protector. She bequeathed his lantern upon his very soul. He would now operate as the hero, Jack O'Lantern, and defend fey and human interests.

At first Aelynn assigned an advisor to Jack. Finnegan was a leprechaun who was a staunch proponent of cooperative fey/human relations. He was also one of those that had helped craft the Jack O'Lantern lamp. He knew exactly what it could do and what it _couldn't_ do.

The Seelie and Unseelie, or Greater and Lesser, Courts of faery had pooled their talents in the crafting of the lantern. It was extremely powerful but not limitless. It could easily grant the desires of a lesser man but Jack was made of sterner stuff. He took his new charge seriously.

Aelynn chose well. He'd joined the IRA because he saw himself as a defender of Ireland and a champion of the dream of a united Ireland. Now he was that in fact as well as imagination. The lantern would grant him the power to defend the weak and the innocent. It wouldn't be used to grant his own desires.

In fact, Jack proved to be a gifted student and Finnegan departed within six months time. Jack's neighbors quickly realized that their contrary neighbor was in fact Ireland's very own superhero. Discussing their findings with Jack, they discovered that the fey were responsible for giving him his power giving weapon. They fell all over themselves apologizing and recanting their former positions. They collectively pledged to defend the mound in his absence.

"Absence" proved to be a prophetic term. Dr. Mist soon summoned Jack to the Global Guardians' HQ in Paris. He offered Jack full membership. Jack was reluctant but then his eyes fell on Owlwoman. He was smitten in that very moment.

Not being a shy and retiring fellow, Jack easily struck up a conversation with her. What he discovered floored him. Wenonah Littlebird was as much of an idealist and a fighter as he was. Where he was fire, she was cool water. Where he felt guilt and remorse over his past, she also sought to make up for past sins. They each had their own demons but they each strove to overcome them and they found the burden lightened by the other's company.

* * *

><p>Wenonah had been born and raised on the Kiowa Reservation in Oklahoma. Being a full blooded Native American she was subject to the squalor and poverty rampant on the reservation. Being extremely intelligent, she earned a full scholarship at Harvard University. Her family blocked her admission, demanding that she stay in Oklahoma and earn money for the collective coffers.<p>

Wenonah left home and set out on her own. While trekking towards the nearest town with a bus stop, she saw an old man alongside the road warming himself at a campfire. The elder surprised Wenonah by knowing her name and her quest. She'd spoken to no one regarding her plans.

Speaking in the Kiowa language, the elder addressed her. He spoke of her being chosen for a grand destiny. Coyote the Trickster had personally selected her. She was to represent the heroes and spirits of the past. Her totem had arrived. She had to prepare to take on its powers.

Wenonah jumped up and prepared to run. Then she heard a gentle "hoo" from a nearby tree. She turned and sitting on a branch of a nearby tree perched the largest owl she'd ever seen. Its yellow eyes locked onto hers. From behind her the elder advised, "Take courage."

Eldritch fire leapt out of the owl's eyes and stabbed into hers. Wenonah's mind was cascaded with images of the tribe's heroes of long ago. She followed their exploits and saw their strengths and weaknesses. Next she followed along in the spirit realm. She saw the great concern for her people, and all peoples, that the disembodied beings had. Finally, she saw the end of the funnel of fire and realized that the owl was gone, absorbed within herself.

Next she realized that the elder's fire had gone out yet she could see. The clouds had rolled in thick and there were no stars or moon yet she could see clearly. And then she discovered her heightened sense of hearing. She could hear the elder's heart pounding, mice fornicating, and other owls in the distance.

"_Other_ owls indeed." She grinned at the thought. And then in a moment of madness she wondered, "What if I can fly?"

With that, she soared into the air. She dove, danced, and wove through trees. She came to rest in the sky and wanted to test all of her abilities at one. Yet, there was one more. She extended her talons for the first time and she stared at them in awe.

Her razor sharp eyes and hearing narrowed in on a mouse skittering through the field. As she stalked it from the skies above she realized that she had an unerring tracking sense. The mouse literally couldn't shake her. It could evade her but it couldn't lose her.

Wenonah dove and came swooping in on the hapless rodent. She speared it with her talons and scooped it off of the ground. Alighting next to the elder, she threw the dead mouse into the relit fire.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You know what happened. You have been imbued with the essence of the owl. Its spirit lives within you now." The elder explained.

"Now what?" Wenonah wondered, despite already knowing the answer.

The elder smiled, "You know the answer already. You are to be a champion of the people. Come back to my home with me and I will finish your preparations. My wife has prepared your garb and I have oil leases that I can sign over to you."

"Leases? But that's your income. I can't take your money." She protested.

"These leases have been handed down from one shaman to another since the oil was discovered on our lands. They have always been reserved for our promised champion. You need an income and these will provide it. There is also cash savings from the leases. Forty years worth of dividends." He explained.

"But…" Wenonah began to protest.

"Do not argue, child. It is the will of the Great Spirit. These plans have been put in motion since before you were born. Accept them." He advised.

"It seems that I have no choice." She wryly remarked.

"No, you don't." the elder laughed.

* * *

><p>Owlwoman quickly made a reputation for herself. All that threatened to topple over when she revisited the reservation in her costumed persona. She was tracking a burglar that had killed two people during a botched robbery. The culprit turned out to be her brother.<p>

She beat him senseless and was dragging him out of the trailer to the Tribal Police who waited outside. As she reached the yard, her father flew out of the modular home and attacked her with a baseball bat. She used her talons on a human being for the first time that day. Her father was fortunate that she was in a good mood otherwise he'd have been eviscerated.

The media had a field day with that. The backlash was about to strike her when Owlwoman received an invitation from Dr. Mist. The Global Guardians were second stringers compared to the Justice League but they were the United Nation's official police organization. That prestige deflected the media onslaught and Owlwoman survived the scrutiny storm.

She quickly embraced her fellow Guardians. Then, of course, Jack came and history was made.

* * *

><p>Now, they sat huddled together on the cot. The door opened and Supreme, Superwoman, Wonder Girl, and Luthor paraded in. Luthor wore a chilling smile.<p>

"It's time we had a little talk." He said with unmistakable malice.


	14. Chapter 14

7 Justice League Conflict

Dick, Ulla, Blackhawk, and Galatea checked into their hotel at 10:00 pm local time. Blackhawk used his "Will Eisner" passport to register under. Galatea also had an American passport under the name "Galatea Hamilton". Ulla wielded the lone European passport.

Tea had conked out in the car on the drive from the coast back to Brussels. It seemed to be a side effect of having so much solar energy drained from her. The mood had been light until Dick received a call. It was from Bruce Wayne.

Despite his better judgment, Dick accepted the call; "I didn't think we were on speaking terms."

"That's been your choice. I set my ground rules for conversation. You just haven't lived up to them." Bruce declared.

"I knew this was a mistake. You are so full of…" Dick began hotly.

"Dick!" Bruce pleaded, "Please, this isn't about me."

"Then what's it about?" Dick sighed.

"It's about Vic and Helena. They're getting married on Saturday. I was hoping you'd attend. Ulla is invited as are Blackhawk and Galatea." Bruce explained.

"You do realize that we're all in Europe?" Dick wondered if the Bat was slipping.

"You're in Belgium. You have tickets to a concert on Wednesday and no hard and set plans after that. The wedding is in Sicily. Catania to be precise, in the Church of San Gialiano." Bruce described the situation, "I've reserved rooms in Nice and Catania for the four of you. They'll be billed to me. Once you're in Catania you can stay for as long as you like."

"I don't know." Dick hesitated.

"Dick, it's the Mediterranean in August. The others will love it." Bruce assured him.

"Let me discuss it with them and get back to you." Dick offered.

"I'll be in the office until two more hours." Bruce advised, "I may be hard to get a hold of after that."

"Understood." Dick said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Ulla navigated the Belgian highways for several minutes before the silence grew to be too much for her, "Why are you so glum?"<p>

"That was Bruce, but you'd already guessed that." He replied.

Her nod affirmed his suspicion. He pressed on and told them about the wedding and Batman's proposed itinerary. Blackhawk asked the obvious question.

"Who are Vic and Helena and why are they so important to Batman?" he asked.

"Vic Sage and Helena Bertinelli are…family friends." Dick answered.

"Sage and Bertinelli, huh? What are their costumed identities?" Blackhawk inquired.

"You seem to know who they are." Dick observed.

"I've met them in their civilian guises. Who are they?" Blackhawk pressed.

Dick cast a sidelong glance towards Ulla, who saw it and fumed at the slight.

"Seriously?" Blackhawk snorted, "Who's she going to tell? Tea's known all this time and never revealed the secret to me. Have a little faith and trust…you'll find things will proceed far more smoothly between the two of you if you do."

Galatea stirred at the mention of her name. She blearily gazed at Blackhawk.

"What's going on?" she managed to ask.

"We're planning a trip to…?" Blackhawk looked to Dick.

"Sicily." Dick supplied.

Tea smiled, "Nice. You've got my vote."

She kissed Blackhawk on the cheek and nestled into him again and was out in seconds. Blackhawk looked smug.

"That's a classic example of what I'm talking about." He said.

Dick looked chastised. He contritely apologized to Ulla. She laughed it off.

"I knew you were a work in progress when I took up with you, Dick Grayson." She jovially revealed.

"Vic is the Question and Helena is the Huntress." Dick shared.

"Was that so hard?" Ulla wondered.

"You'd be surprised." He admitted.

"Poor baby." She teased and then she cast her vote, "I say we go."

"So do I and Tea's already approved of the plan." Blackhawk said. Once again Galatea stirred at the mention of her name but this time she stayed asleep.

"Seems it's unanimous." Dick commented as he dialed Bruce Wayne to give him the news.

* * *

><p>The quartet checked into their hotel and took their luggage to their two suites. Seeing as how they had unlimited Internet access, Dick fired up his laptop and checked his email. As Bruce had promised, all the details were there. Fortunately, as Wayne had taught him, Dick was prepared for any sort of wardrobe necessity.<p>

The affair would be formal, so a suit would be required. Dick was set. Point in fact; he'd brought two summer suits. He'd check on the others tomorrow. For now, a good night of rest was required. Or if the mischievous look in Ulla's eye said anything, at least a good night of relaxation.

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 pm in Malibu, California and Kara In-Ze and Kyle Rayner were sightseeing. Kara was looking for movie stars to ogle and Kyle couldn't wrap his mind around it. They'd already encountered several, most with their kids or at coffee shops andor cafés. Next they were planning on descending on the beach to frolic and see whom they could see.

Eventually they settled down on blankets in the sand. Kara had spent the morning lugging around a heavy basket. Inside could be found their lunch and drinks. Kara might be a solar goddess but they both knew Kyle would dehydrate. As they distributed the meal and settled down into it, Kyle finally asked the question that had been burning in his brain for several hours now.

"What's with the celebrity worship? I mean, these people _pretend_ to live our lives." He came out and said.

A bemused expression lit up Kara's features, "Argo had cinema. I grew up with my favorite actors, and yes, I worshipped a few of them. Finding out Earth had something comparable made the transition easier. Besides, I'm Super-_Girl_. I like romance and comedy just as much as the next gal."

"Rom-coms?" Kyle scoffed, "Face it Kara, your first love is _Horror_. And not just any horror but horror with a hard-R."

"Oh, come on! Have you seen what they pawn off as horror for the teenage crowd?" she protested.

"And you used to line up in Smallville for your chance to watch it." He reminded her.

She stuck out her tongue and he chuckled, "Glad to see you've moved waaayyy beyond those days."

"Hey! Where's the love? Besides, you fell all over yourself over that singer…Cassidy? You couldn't get her autograph fast enough." Kara rebutted.

"She's a singer. Totally different ballgame." Kyle retorted.

"Why is it men use sports references when they know they're in trouble?" She asked.

"Why would I be in trouble?" Kyle wondered.

"Kyle, you totally ogled her and in front of me no less. She was so embarrassed that she shooed you away." Kara explained.

"She said she was busy." He sniffed.

"She went from totally laid back to desperately busy in 30 seconds time…all `cause of you." Kara explained.

"I had no idea." He admitted.

"Most guys don't. Welcome to a whole new world." She snickered.

"At least you can still laugh about it." Kyle said hopefully.

"Nuh uh. I'm laughing _at_ you, not _with_ you." Kara said, voice rich with humor; "But don't worry, I still love you."

"You do?" Kyle was surprised, delighted, but surprised.

"I do what?" she was confused.

"Love me." He replied.

"That kinda slipped out, didn't it?" she wryly asked.

"Yup. When did you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"While you were helping me with my community service chores. You didn't have to be there. Most people would have left me alone to do it all myself and say I deserved it." Kara began.

"Which you did." Kyle reminded her.

"I'm not arguing that." She continued, "But you stayed by me. Together we got the construction done in half the time and then I got to serve the rest of the time with kid's groups and hospital visits. You stuck by me, even when I was being punished for being a royal bitch."

Her eyes softened and she gazed at him in adoration, "You stuck by me and I decided I'm gonna stick by you."

"Even when I ogle celebrities?" he asked.

"_Especially_ when you ogle celebrities. Besides, it's not like I didn't ogle a few myself today." Kara conceded, "And you stuck by me."

"That's because _I_ love _you_." Kyle said with confidence.

They leaned into one another and kissed. Afterwards, Kara's smile was a bright and happy one. A shadow suddenly loomed over them. The cause of the shadow was a large man and he was obviously a bodybuilder. His square jaw was a little too square, his features too chiseled, and his physique was a little too honed to be natural.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"You are a perfect woman and I am a perfect man. Let's breed." He said.

"Touching. Very compelling but I'll have to say, 'No.'" Kara retorted.

Kyle rose to his feet, "Take a hike, pal."

The bodybuilder snapped off a punch, which Kyle ducked under and deliver one of his own to the Neanderthal's nose. It crunched as it broke. The brute began to bawl.

"My node! You bwoke my node!" he babbled.

"Go away or I'll break the rest of you." Kyle snarled.

The weightlifter ran away, as fast as his wounded member would allow. Kara's eyes gleamed. She hungrily reached for him.

"You have no idea how turned on I am at this moment." She burbled.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"No one's ever 'rescued' me before. It's sexy." She confided.

"I could break someone else's face." Kyle cheerfully offered.

"No worries. You broke the only one needing breaking. Now come here and take me!" Kara growled.

Kyle created a ring construct igloo around them and then sought to satisfy his paramour's desires.

* * *

><p>Stargirl cautiously approached L-Ron. The mechanoid had been given the afternoon off and he was surfing the internet gathering the latest news and gossip. She was halfway to him when he turned his head to face her.<p>

"How can I help you, Starshine?" he asked.

"If you're busy, I can come back later." Courtney began.

"Never fear, the Royals will still be there when I come back to it." He cheerfully assured her.

"What are you reading?" curiosity had taken hold of Courtney now.

"Kate Middleton is having Alexander McQueen design another gown for her but she won't say what the occasion is. I find it fascinating especially since the House of Alexander McQueen just delivered the Huntress's gown. It is quite fetching." L-Ron answered.

"How would you know?" Court asked.

"Her Barbarity is storing the gown here so that the Question will have no opportunities to see it before the ceremony. I believe it follows custom." He replied.

"I heard they're getting married in Italy." Court pointed out.

"Too true." L-Ron happily burbled.

"So they have to fly over together. How're they gonna avoid the gown revelation then?" Courtney had to know.

"First off, he just can't see her in it. Second, Green Arrow has nicely chartered separate aircraft, his and hers." L-Ron explained.

"I thought Queen was broke." Courtney exclaimed, "The dude's got no job."

"Ollie invested well before selling his corporation. He's worth approximately 22 billion dollars right now. He mainly lives off of the dividends of his investments although he does have over a billion dollars worth of 'mad money'." L-Ron divulged.

"Whoa." Stargirl exhaled.

"But what is it you really want?" L-Ron asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" was Courtney's guilty response.

"I know you too well. Do you want me to hack into Eclipse Corporation's database and find out how Atom Smasher is faring?" he inquired.

"Yes. No. How the hell do you know what I want?" Court demanded.

"I spoke with Lady Blackhawk. She observed your reactions to Atom Smasher's imprisonment and potential redemption. She suggested that you might embark on this course of action." L-Ron revealed.

"I'd never… Okay, so maybe I would. Can you do it?" Court's hesitancy became unbridled enthusiasm.

"Already done." L-Ron informed her, "Mr. Rothstein is at the lab facilities and is resting comfortably."

"Have they run the tests yet? Have they proven Al is innocent?" Courtney's eagerness got the better of her.

"No and no." L-Ron replied, "The tests are scheduled over the next week. Treatment will follow _if_ it's warranted."

"It'll be warranted." Stargirl assured him, "And then Al will rejoin the JLU and come back to me."

"You might want to explain that little theory to _him_." L-Ron pointed past Courtney's shoulder.

"What?" she turned to find Billy Batson standing nearby with a wounded look on his face.

"Aw crap." She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>an: While discovering what it takes to lock up a dual core processor, I accidently erased this chapter. Fortunately I was only halfway through it when the crash occurred. My back up contained half of that half so I was able to reconstruct most of it. The rest is an entirely original spin that I'm quite pleased with. Hopefully you are too.**


	15. Chapter 15

6 Justice League Conflict

Courtney gave chase as Billy Batson stormed out of the library, "Billy! Wait!"

He spun on his heels and faced her, "Why?"

"Cuz you're my boyfriend and I want to talk to you." Court replied.

"Am I your boyfriend or am I just some kinda sick placeholder until Atom Smasher gets back. _If_ he gets back." Billy yelled.

"Of course he will. He has to." Stargirl yelled back.

"That's it! I'm outta here." Billy resumed his march for the nearest exit.

"Billy wait!" Courtney implored.

He angrily turned on her, "We've done this dance. Do you have anything new to say?"

"Billy, I'm dating _you_." Court reminded him.

"You told me how you wanted to date Atom Smasher but you were underage and he was too old. Then he turned evil. _You_ approached me and asked that we date. What am I? Some kinda substitute until you're old enough and Atom Smasher is a good guy again, or does the good/bad guy thing even factor in your calculations?" Billy demanded to know.

"Al deserves a second chance." Stargirl fired off and then her eyes went wide as she realized what she'd said, "Oh Billy, I'm so sorry."

""Don't be. I hope you and 'Al' are happy together." Billy said in a very still voice.

"Are you dumping me?" Court began to cry.

"I think you dumped yourself." Billy said and then he strode purposefully for the rear exit of the Hall. Once he was outside he said the magic word and then flew off to find Mary.

* * *

><p>"Talk about this!" Owlwoman cried as she lunged at Luthor, talons extended. Supreme superimposed himself between her and her target. However, Dev Em forget that he, like all Daxamites, was vulnerable to magic and that Owlwoman's powers, hence talons, were magical in nature. She nearly disemboweled him.<p>

Wonder Girl intercepted Owlwoman as she moved from one target to another. Donna used her bracelets to block talon strikes. A few misses and she was bleeding from wounds and Owlwoman pressed onward. Wonder Girl went on the offensive, by which she regained the initiative. Owlwoman was a poor defensive fighter. Her powers and temperament were geared for offense.

Jack slipped past Superwoman, distracted as she was by Supreme's injuries, and came at Luthor. Luthor had already drawn his pistol from his shoulder holster and he merely shot Jack as the Irishman got within arm's reach. It was a repulsor pistol and it threw Jack across the room into the bulkhead. He was half stunned as Luthor summoned the Ultra Humanite.

The Humanite tended to Supreme's injuries and Superwoman came up behind Owlwoman and savagely chopped the side of her neck. Wenonah dropped to the deck. Superwoman bound Owlwoman's hands behind her back with her lasso. Atomic Skull strolled in.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked Luthor.

"Grab Jack O'Lantern and follow me." Luthor ordered.

"Fine with me." Atomic Skull complied. Jack resisted but the Skull was immeasurably stronger and he tended to hurt Jack when he resisted. Luthor led them to what looked like a laboratory. Spencer Hawk waited for them.

They entered the lab and discovered that it possessed an upright hospital bed. In front of the bed was a clamshell full of probes. Grodd was already present and was calibrating a bank of instruments inside of a control booth. One wall of the space was composed of one way glass and was facing the wrong way.

Spencer Hawk used his ring to hold Jack in place while Atomic Skull clasped the bed's restraints. Hawk dropped his construct and Jack valiantly, but in futility, struggled against the belts holding him to the bed. While this was occurring, Luthor conferred with Grodd. Seeing Jack in place, Luthor smiled.

"Thank you, gentlemen. For your own safety, you may wish to wait outside." He advised. The pair rushed outside and Luthor addressed Jack, "Welcome to our little experiment, Jack. This device has been tested on local dissidents but it's never faced anyone of your caliber. Before we begin, I think an introduction is in order."

"I already bloody well know who you are." Jack snarled.

"Yes, but you haven't met BIO here." Luthor patted his control panel, "Short, of course for Bio Feedback Modulator. You see BIO manipulates your muscles; specifically it can tighten or relax muscle strands. Our specific aim is to create cramps, more to the point; our goal is what is commonly referred to as a 'Charlie Horse'."

"Yer daft." Jack retorted.

"I think a demonstration is in order." Luthor announced. He activated his console and selected a level. The clamshell in front of Jack opened wide. His bed leaned over it and then he began to twitch and jerk. Several seconds later he cried out. The sensations increased in intensity and length until his entire body was affected. At that point, he screamed the cry of the damned.

As quickly as the process began, it ended. Grodd conferred with Luthor.

"I don't recommend utilizing anything above level 6 from this point on." The ape reported.

"Yes, he almost died at the end. His body's too weak now to sustain the higher settings. Let's keep him varying between Levels 1-5 for now. That should illicit the responses that we want. After all, he's useless as leverage if he's dead." Luthor concurred, "I think I'll drop in on Owlwoman and see if she's willing to trade information in exchange for her lover's life."

"Why not ask Jack directly?" Grodd inquired.

"Do you honestly expect him to talk?" Luthor asked in reply.

"No. But stranger things have happened." Grodd opined.

"Not this time." Luthor said, "He's had enough of a break. Resume the procedure. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Wenonah had been dragged into the lab's viewing room. Wonder Girl and Superwoman thrust her into an office chair. The chair had a gap between the seat and the back. Superwoman tied down Owlwoman's bonds to the chair and then signaled Luthor. Owlwoman watched as Jack was drug into the lab and fastened to the bed. Her eyes widened in horror as Jack's screams were brought into the observation by speakers mounted in the walls.<p>

Owlwoman cried out in impotent rage. She stood and swung the chair she was fastened to around at the Legionnaire ladies with her. Superwoman knocked her down with a left cross and then she and Wonder Girl got Wenonah back in an upright, seated position. Superwoman put Owlwoman in a choke hold while Wonder Girl tied her feet with her lasso.

Owlwoman broke down into tears at the last horrific scream from Jack. She saw through the one way glass as Luthor left the lab. Jack's cries began again but they weren't as terrible as that last one from the first session. Wenonah wasn't surprised when Luthor entered the observation room.

"So Owlwoman, what do you think of today's entertainment?" Luthor chuckled.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Want?" Luthor seemed surprised.

"You aren't asking Jack any questions and you have me watching. That means this is all for my benefit. So what do you want to know?" she surmised.

"I'm impressed. I'd heard you were intelligent. Now you can prove it." Luthor countered, "I'm going to ask you one question and only one question. The sooner you answer it the sooner poor Jack's misery ends."

"No. Stop torturing Jack and I'll tell you anything you want to know." Wenonah countered offered.

Luthor's smarmy charm came to the fore, "You _know_ how this works. I keep up the pressure and you eventually crack. The only question is whether or not Jack can live that long. After all, the device does put a tremendous strain on the heart. He can't survive another shock at the highest level. However, I can keep him screaming like this for days. The choice is yours."

"Damn you." Owlwoman seemed to crumble, "There's no choice and you know it."

Luthor commed Grodd, "Deactivate the machine but keep him in place. She may have second thoughts."

Luthor studied Owlwoman's amber and brown eyes. She was done. Anything that put Jack near that infernal machine was too much to bear. She'd answer and answer honestly.

Luthor gloated to himself as he asked his question, "What's the 'All Clear' security code for the Hall of Justice?"

"What?" Wenonah was startled by the question, "We're not Leaguers. Why would we have that?"

"Because NATO officials have it and they passed it to you…just in case." Luthor smirk grew as he recognized Owlwoman's capitulation. NATO had acquired the codes from the UN and had equipped the Global Guardians with it in case of the JLU going rogue. None of the codes were stored on computer, a measure designed to keep the Question from discovering where they'd gone. It also served to thwart Brainiac's probes.

Wenonah hesitated and Luthor went to the intercom. Owlwoman deflated.

"The 'All Clear' is Alpha-Kappa-One-Seven-Zed-Eight-Nine-pound." She revealed in a hoarse whisper.

Luthor activated the intercom, "Let Jack go. Take him back to his cell." Luthor turned to Superwoman, "Let her join her man."

He eyed Owlwoman, "I can't simply let you go. First, we have to verify your information. Second, we can't have you spoiling our surprise. You'll be our guests in the interim."

She gave a half hearted shrug, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Spencer's ring construct threw Jack bodily into the cell. Owlwoman was already there impatiently waiting. She rushed to his side as he struggled to get to his hands and knees. She began to lift him but he cried out.<p>

"Easy, Darlin'. I'm fulla pulled muscles right now." He said through his ravaged throat, "I'll be movin' as soon as I can. I would be grateful fer some water though."

She hurried to get the water and came back with a plastic cup full and whispered, "They almost killed you."

"So you were watchin'. The one way glass?" he asked.

"Exactly." She confirmed it.

"What did ya give up?" he gently asked.

"The Justice League's 'All Clear' code." She was on the verge of tears. Too much horror, fear, and betrayal had occurred today. Wenonah was at her limit.

"Doesn't matter." He said, "I'd'a done the same thing."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"It's one thing t'risk me own life but quite another t'risk yours. I'd'a caved as soon as they started." He admitted.

She kissed his cheek, "And I'm supposed to be comforting you. _You're_ the one that got tortured."

"Ya could help me onto one o' those cots. The closer the better." Jack requested.

"I love you." Wenonah blurted.

"I love ya too." Jack responded, "But can I get off o' the floor?"

Owlwoman laughed as she gingerly helped him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Mary laughed in sheer delight as she pirouetted through the sunshine and the clouds. Ray watched her and enjoyed observing her carefree frolicking. There was definitely no sign of Darkseid in her peals of laughter. Yet he could reappear in a moment's notice.<p>

Darkseid merely accentuated the natural evil found in all mortals. He brought it to the fore and focused it. That was his "Quiet Darkness". Mary wasn't being attacked from without but from within. Yet she hadn't been the only one the curse was set upon, hers was just more evident because Darkseid had created a psychic link with Mary. Ray thought it sounded way too "Harry Potter" for him but Fate had analyzed Mary earlier that day and said that a mental connection was there but it was a one way door. Darkseid poured his venomous hate into Mary and she did nothing in return.

Unlike Ray's literary comparison, Mary didn't harbor a chunk of Darkseid within her soul. It was merely a doorway and doorways could be closed. Fate had instructed Mary to focus all of her love and happiness and focus it on the darkness growing within her. Darkseid closed the door rather than be defiled by Mary's innate goodness. Whether or not it stayed closed was another matter. Fate informed Mary that only God could seal the door permanently.

Sadly enough, Fate also told her she would have to find her own way to God. He couldn't help her. She was already trying to get Ray to go to church with her on Sunday. He'd never been so he was still open to the idea.

Soon enough, the smog of Los Angeles encroached and they descended until they arrived at Ray's apartment. Waiting for them, and looking like his heart had been crushed, was Billy Batson. Mary said the name and transformed back into Mary Batson while Ray unlocked the balcony door. Once inside, Billy shared his tale of woe.


	16. Chapter 16

7 Justice League Conflict

_This time, This place_  
><em>Misused, Mistakes<em>  
><em>Too long, Too late<em>  
><em>Who was I to make you wait<em>  
><em>Just one chance<em>  
><em>Just one breath<em>  
><em>Just in case there's just one left<em>  
><em>'Cause you know,<em>  
><em>you know, you know<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>That I love you<em>  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<em>  
><em>and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if<em>  
><em>I don't see you anymore<em>

_On my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>'Cause with you, I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of hell to hold your hand<em>  
><em>I'd give it all<em>  
><em>I'd give for us<em>  
><em>Give anything but I won't give up<em>  
><em>'Cause you know,<em>  
><em>you know, you know<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_So far away_  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>So far away<em>  
><em>Been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>But you know, you know, you know<em>

_I wanted_  
><em>I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>'Cause I needed<em>  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>  
><em>That I love you<em>  
><em>I have loved you all along<em>  
><em>And I forgive you<em>  
><em>For being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>  
><em>Keep breathing<em>  
><em>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>

-Nickleback

* * *

><p>It was Friday night in Catania and the Justice League and the Global Guardians were descending upon the metropolitan area. It was a coastal city so it received warm breezes coming off of the Med from North Africa and Asia. Galatea and Ulla couldn't hide their enthusiasm.<p>

They'd enjoyed the concert. Tea, in particular, had been rapturous throughout the performance. She floated on a musical high for the rest of the evening. The next day had been spent shopping in order to acquire a summer frock to attend a wedding in.

It turned out Blackhawk had brought a couple of suits, just in case. Friday they'd driven to Nice and checked into the hotel that Bruce had arranged for. It turned out to be a 5 star hotel and the ladies were loathe to leave it. Their cooperation was rewarded though since their digs in Catania were of the same caliber. Their reservation was open ended which meant they got to stay as long as they wanted.

Dick had to admit that Bruce was going out of his way to accommodate his ward's companions. Even those he didn't approve of, such as Galatea. Batman had a grudging respect for Blackhawk so his presence was explainable. Who knew what Bruce thought of Ulla since her liberation from the Crimson Queen's mind control?

* * *

><p>The process of seeking a warrant to arrest the Legion of Doom had also inexorably marched on. This Friday, the World Court had issued a bench warrant against every known Legionnaire, including the ones that were already in custody. NATO had already declared itself to be the agent of the Court and each member country had sent delegates to the UN in order to get a mandate from the Security Council. The chances of acquiring such a mandate were considered to be thin so the allies were preparing to call a vote of the General Assembly.<p>

* * *

><p>While it was evening in Italy, it was mid-afternoon in upstate New York. Stargirl arrived at Eclipse Labs precisely on time and was signed into the facility. One Dr. Marci Ventrusca offered to take her on a tour and answer any questions. Stargirl asked the first one that was on her mind.<p>

"Have you had enough time to prove that Atom Smasher's brain was altered by the meta gene bomb?" she got straight to the point.

"Oh, yes. We determined that on the first day. We have baseline scans of Atom Smasher's brain and neurochemical processes and even a cursory comparison would prove that his brain functions were altered." Dr. Ventrusca began to explain, "Neural pathways were changed and, most significantly, his frontal lobes almost shut down."

"Is that bad?" Stargirl asked.

"The frontal lobes are the moral epicenter of the brain. Higher reasoning and cognitive functioning occurs there. Without that piece of the brain, there's nothing to hold back the savage nature shared by all mankind." The Doctor's description chilled Courtney, "A person like that would be a pure predator."

"But you can help him, right?" Stargirl practically pleaded.

"We already are. After more testing, we programmed and injected nanites into his system. Their function is to reverse the effects of the meta gene bomb. Your friend has shown remarkable progress. It's like he was anxiously waiting for the procedure to begin." Dr. Ventrusca said.

"That's because he was." Courtney said authoritatively, "May I see him?"

"Follow me." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Atom Smasher was being held in a Plexiglas cube with a curtained off area for showering and using the toilet. An energy field was projected in front of the glass. Dr. Ventrusca explained to Courtney that the field was a detention field from Deneb VII as provided by Kilowog. The Green Lantern had been most helpful in gathering law enforcement equipment from around the galaxy in support of this project. Stargirl remembered Kilowog being a friend of Al's so his involvement came as no surprise.<p>

Atom Smasher wore hospital scrubs and sat in a recliner reading and drinking a Coke. As a diehard Pepsi fan, Courtney had tried on numerous occasions to get Al to switch brands but he was as stubborn as her. At least she'd gotten him switched to Diet.

Dr. Ventrusca showed Courtney to a table with a phone receiver. Courtney picked it up and pressed the button on the table as instructed. The phone sitting on the night stand next to Al began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said as his eyes sought out the table. Seeing Courtney, his mouth dropped.

"Hi yourself." She replied brightly.

"Am I dreaming or are you really here?" Al asked.

"I'm here. I had to find out how you're doing." Stargirl admitted.

"I'm fine. God, it's good to see you." Atom Smasher confessed, "Not that I haven't seen you but that was like looking out from someone else's eyes. I can finally see with my own eyes again and you walk in."

"From what the Doctor said, you _were_ someone else. But I knew the real Al was in there struggling to be free." Courtney replied.

"I have to apologize." He declared. Courtney made to reply but he stopped her, "No. Listen, it may have felt like somebody else but in the end it was me. I did all of those horrible things. I have to be held accountable for that. I could have hurt you, for God's sake."

"But you didn't." Stargirl protested.

"Doesn't matter." Al decided, "The mere fact that it _could _have happened is unforgivable."

Courtney began to lecture him, "Al, it wasn't your fault. You can't feel guilty about things that are out of your control. No one blames you… At least, no one _will_ blame you once the Doctor releases her report. You're a hero and no one can say different."

"They will." Atom Smasher glumly predicted, "And I can't blame them."

"Then we prove them wrong!" Stargirl hotly contested his prediction, "Every last critic. We'll show them that you're as good as ever. You'll be the superhero's superhero."

"I'm not sure I'm up for that." Al sighed.

"Since when are you a quitter?" Court demanded to know, "You never gave up on 'us'."

"Maybe I finally have. You're still only seventeen and I've…well Volcana and I were an item." He divulged.

"Yeah, but you and she never…" her voice trailed off as she realized that Al's sad silence was confirmation that he had.

"It doesn't matter." She decided, "You weren't _you_."

"You really believe that?" a spark of hope ignited in his voice.

"Of course. I haven't exactly been single either. I've been dating Captain Marvel's alter ego." She revealed.

"Yeah, I heard that." Atom Smasher admitted.

Stargirl was surprised, "Y'mean one of these lab rats told you?"

"No. I heard it when I was with the Legion of Doom. A lot of the guys spend hours every day gossiping about JLers and other heroes. Sivana is obsessed with Marvel and he picked up on you two in a hot minute." Al shared, "Since he knows Billy Batson is Captain Marvel it didn't take long to figure out you were the same age."

"Were you jealous?" Courtney coyly asked.

"I remember being jealous but I took it out on Volcana." He replied and then he blushed, "I mean we…well…we didn't….okay, so we did…but it wasn't like that."

"Did you or do you love her?" Court got straight to the heart of the matter.

"No!" Al blurted, "Volcana is sort of a by the seat of your pants, spur of the moment, ride the wave of passion sorta gal. You don't have anything serious with girls like that."

"Why?" Stargirl asked.

"Because she isn't looking for anything permanent." Al explained.

"And if she had been?" she tested his motives.

"The answer would still be 'No'." he said to her relief, "It's over now not because I'm here but because I no longer want to that kind of relationship. I want something serious."

"Well, I'm newly single too." She confessed.

"Why?" Atom Smasher worried.

"Because I obsessed about you. That didn't fly too high with my then-boyfriend." She admitted.

"You shouldn't…" Al began.

Courtney cut him off, "I love you, you big dummy. I always have. I'm waiting to see if I always will or if this is simply a crush. It's been three years and still going strong so you should have hope. I'm legal in ten months and we can find out whether or not we're meant to be together."

Al stared at her in stupefied silence so she added, "That's if you're still interested."

"Of course I'm still interested!" he stammered, "Just never thought that you…"

"Concentrate on getting better." Court said, "And I'll see you on Monday."

"Thank you." Atom Smasher gushed.

"For what?" Court was curious as to why he was grateful.

"For believing in me." He informed her with a beaming smile.

She blushed and her knees went weak as she stood and hung up the receiver and she thought, _Steady girl._

* * *

><p><strong>an: This is a short one to be sure. I'm still battling my disorder and it is difficult to be enthusiastic about writing when you're despondent about life. Things **_**ARE**_** improving however and updates should start coming more regularly. If you've read my Profile you knew this was a possibility.**

**Next: the wedding!**


	17. Chapter 17

6 Justice League Conflict

Dick was amazed at the amount of security around the Church of San Gialiano. Helena's relatives had set up a four block cordon around the site and were running metal detector sweeps over anyone trying to enter the church. The various Mafiosos and their retainers took this in stride. Dick and his partners in crime passed every checkpoint unhindered until they reached a Subaltern and his ushers at the vestibule.

"Invitations?" he asked in thickly accented English.

Bruce had hand delivered the invites at breakfast this morning so Dick was smug as he handed his over. It was addressed to "Dick Grayson and Ulla Paske" just as Blackhawk's read "Will Eisner and Galatea Hamilton". However, Helena had written in their names by hand and therefore the invitations didn't match those done by the calligrapher. The Subaltern sent for Vic to straighten the matter out.

Vic Sage came but he wasn't happy, "How many times have we done this this morning?" Vic irritably asked.

"Four times." The Subaltern replied, unfazed.

"And every time it's been a legitimate invitation, hasn't it?" Vic inquired.

"Yes, but…" the Subaltern began.

"I'll tell you what, Dick and 'Will' here will assist you. They speak for me. Understood?" Vic sought to deflect any more delays.

"Ladies, if you'll save our seats?" Blackhawk ushered them inside and caught Vic, "I told you I'd find out who you are."

"Only because Batman cheated on your behalf." Vic replied.

"A victory is a victory." Blackhawk smirked.

Vic relented, "So it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to debating canonical law with the Cardinal and the Bishop."

Blackhawk merely shook his head and returned to his newly assigned post. Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne were flanking Vic as the discussion resumed. He knew that Selina Kyle and Dinah Lance had travelled to the church with Helena.

Between those already present and those that he and Dick vouched for, it seemed Bruce had invited Supergirl, Kyle Rayner, the Atom, Wildcat, Zatanna, Commander Steel, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, J'onn Jonzz (in disguise as John Jones, P.I.), Vigilante, and Vixen. Mari had excused herself and checked on the bridal preparations. All of them were stunned by the beauty of the church. Built by the famed architect Vaccarini, it featured a dome enclosed in a polygonal open gallery. The interior was filled with marble decorations and it boasted a golden bronze altar. Helena had obviously used her family's influence to secure a Vatican treasure for a venue. That influence went so far as to prompt Cardinal Vescuzzi to perform the ceremony himself.

* * *

><p>Mari found the bridal party luxuriating as attendants did their hair, nails, toes, and make-up, "I should be so lucky."<p>

"Pull up a chair. You can be an honorary bridesmaid. Lord knows you're knock out in that dress." Helena offered.

"No thanks." Mari sighed, "I have to get back before Vig starts getting ideas about making an honest woman of me."

"Personally, I'm hoping Ollie will get a clue. After all, if you two can do it, anyone can." Dinah tossed the last bit at Helena.

Mari made to leave until she heard from Dinah, "And you, Selina, have no shame. You practically toss Bruce out on his ear at the same time that he finds out about Skylar and yet he brings you to the airport in his limo like nothing happened. He even paid for your room."

"That _was_ the deal, remember?" Selina grinned, "Ollie paid for the flights and Bruce would pick up the accommodations. It's not my fault he invited _everyone_."

"Tell that to my hand. I signed off so many names I felt like I was grading papers." Helena jokingly grumped, "I've been subbing all year and there's not a lot of responsibility that goes with that. I just scored a full time position before hopping the flight here."

During this entire time the attendants had been conversing amongst themselves. There was a collective gasp as Helena's hairdresser told them that she was a school teacher. Helena intervened at that point in _very_ fluent Italian. She even had the local accent.

"Be careful what you say here. It could cost you." She warned.

"Please, I will do anything that you ask. Just don't report bad service. It will ruin me. I rely upon your family for business." The hairdresser pleaded, "We all do."

"Then be discreet." Helena ordered.

"Yes, Miss." The girl practically genuflected.

"Now that that's settled." Helena said in English.

"What's settled?" Selina's eyes gleamed.

"Now, Selina. Curiosity killed the what?" Helena teased.

Selina stuck out her tongue and noticed that her ministrations were done. They all were. Helena inspected her hair and make-up in the mirror. The make-up artist had taken her cue from Helena's own minimalist approach. She had the natural beauty to pull it off so why not run with it?

"Not bad." She said in Italian. Her attendants almost fainted from relief.

"Think Ollie'll spring for me to come back here on the eve of our next big date night?" Dinah asked, only partially joking.

"Can someone find out if the damn guests are seated yet?" Helena demanded.

Mari grinned, "I can cover that one."

* * *

><p>Owing to the incredible security precautions, it took nearly two hours to seat all of the guests. Vic's "guests" only took up four rows of seats. Helena's family used up the rest of that side as well as their own.<p>

Ulla played a game with Galatea as the judge. She tried to identify which JLer was which while they were in their civilian guises. Tea had seen through all of their masks so she was current on who was who. She just didn't have names to go with the faces. The first, and easiest, identification was the Flash.

Wally West scooted close to the ladies and tried to be suave, "Hello there."

Ulla giggled and whispered into Tea's ear. Galatea nodded.

"What're you saying about me?" Wally asked, all supposed killer charm.

Ulla laughed and Wally persisted, "It's all right. You can tell me."

Ulla leaned in until her lips nearly brushed his ear, "I said, 'it's the Flash.'"

Wally jerked his head back so fast he hit Ulla's forehead. He studied Ulla and Galatea. His eyes narrowed as he focused on Galatea. Kara chose that moment to intervene.

"Tea, I didn't expect you to be here. It's a pleasant surprise." Kara admitted.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be here but when the Dark Knight commands you obey." Tea chuckled.

"Come with me." Kara insisted, "Kyle can get a picture of us when we both look so pretty."

"I thought I was normally pretty." Tea argued.

"You _know_ what I mean." Kara rolled her eyes.

Tea grinned, "Okay. Lead on."

As Kara led her artificially aged clone away, Wally turned to Ulla; "I take it you're the Little Mermaid."

"See? Was that so hard?" she smiled brightly.

"So your game is to identify the secret identities of all of the guests?" Wally asked.

"At least Mr. Sage's guests. Everyone else can be summed up by the word, 'Gangster'." Ulla remarked.

Wally grinned, "You're so right about that. Okay, since Galatea is busy I'll play judge."

Ulla stared at him and his grin grew, "She has used her X-Ray peepers to see through everyone's masks, right? I know who everybody is so I'm a perfect substitute."

"Okay then. Shall we begin?" Ulla wore a naughty grin.

"Whenever you're ready." Wally's grin matched hers for intent.

* * *

><p>"I think everyone's here." Dick finally declared. No petitioners had come to the door for fifteen minutes. Fortunately, the Subaltern opted to agree.<p>

"I'll inform the Cardinal." The Subaltern announced and hustled away.

"Shall we find the ladies?" Blackhawk suggested.

"Sounds good." Dick sighed.

Much to Dick's amusement, Ulla was involved with Wally. They appeared to be playing some sort of guessing game. It probably involved the JLers' masked identities. Ulla was nothing if not insatiably curious.

"I've spotted Tea. We'll rejoin you in a moment." Blackhawk said.

In the meantime, Dick was going to find out how well Ulla was doing at her own game.

* * *

><p>The Bishop checked on Helena's party. Mari hustled back to Vig and Helena's grandfather stood ready to march her down the aisle. He beamed with pride as he caught his first glimpse of her in her gown. It was a hybrid between Grace Kelly's and Kate Middleton's with a fresh design all its own. It was regal, feminine and athletic, everything that Helena was.<p>

The Bishop gave the signal and the bridal party arraigned themselves. Helena and her grandfather took their first step into the chapel and the organ and the choir began to resound. The guests rose and watched in wonder as Helena brushed past them in an easy, even cadence. Dinah followed as her Maid of Honor. Selina rounded off the procession.

They headed directly for Vic. Ollie stood beside him and Bruce stood off to the side. Vic was in awe. His mouth hung open as he witnessed his bride coming towards him. He'd imagined her in any number of outfits but he'd never envisioned what he now beheld.

Helena's grandfather handed her over with one last squeeze of Vic's arm. Vic looked to Helena and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Helena's glow ramped up another few notches. She'd wanted to impress her man and she knew that mission was a complete success. Vic would remember today for forever just based upon Helena's looks if for no other reason.

Although, she was determined for him to remember this moment for more reasons than that. She needn't try. Vic was fully engaged in the ceremony. He'd still been distracted by the debate with the cardinal when he'd first taken his place. Seeing Helena had snapped him back to reality. She often had that effect on him. That was one of the reasons why she was vital to him.

Instead of being lost in his usual trivia, now he was lost in Helena's eyes. The ceremony was being performed in Italian with the vows exchanged in English. Vic was so distracted, he'd missed his cue. After a squeeze of the hand and a tilt of the head from Helena he picked up on the second try. He said, 'I do' at the appropriate moment and the crowd enjoyed a moment of levity.

While the crowds whispered amongst themselves about how great Vic's love was, Helena's turn came. With a merry twinkle in her eye she affirmed the vow. The Cardinal declared them man and wife and the crowd went wild as the couple enjoyed a mad kiss.

They rushed out of the church to the processional line outside. Bodyguards tightened up all around them. The thought of bodyguards defending the Question, the Huntress, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Catwoman made the couple laugh. The processional took an hour and then came the throwing of the bouquet.

Kara caught the bouquet much to her own chagrin. Kyle, of course, had a comment; "Something you want to tell me, In-Ze?"

"I think any true confessions should be yours, Rayner." She quipped.

"We'll just wait for that one." He said enigmatically.

* * *

><p>The reception took place on a cruise ship that Bruce had chartered. It was his wedding gift. They set sail for a junket around the Med. Only Vic's "guests" had been invited to the reception so it was a free and easy time between comrades-in-arms. Even Ulla and Galatea were made to feel exceptionally welcome.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

7 Justice League Conflict

"I'm surprised you came alone." Ted Grant told John Jones.

"Unfortunately Lady Blackhawk was detained. She said she'd join me if the opportunity presented itself." The disguised Martian relayed.

"You two have become inseparable ever since that mission in Belgium." Ted observed.

Jones was intrigued, "Is there a problem?"

Ted grinned, "There could be. You strike me as a 'move slowly and see what the heart has to say' kinda guy, J'onn. LBH is a fast woman. She's used to riding a rocket. You may have to stretch yourself a bit here. If you're open to a little adventure then you'll do fine."

"Truer words were never spoken." Lady Blackhawk said from behind Jones.

John was delighted, "You made it."

"Nothing would have kept me from hearing what you two boys were discussing." LBH cast a mischievous look Ted's way.

"Nothing much. Just two ships passing in the metaphorical night." Ted smiled, "I'd better see how the kid is doing with Zatanna."

The "kid" was of course Henry Heywood III. Commander Steel had waited for months to get Zatanna in a relaxed atmosphere like this. Ted knew that Zee was a worldly woman and that Henry was somewhat provincial. Stronger opposites had gotten together before so maybe the kid had a chance.

Everyone settled down in the main banquet room. Wait staff gathered the orders and hustled off. While the meals were being prepared, a live band began to play. Vic and Helena took to the floor and shared the first dance. At first, the musical cadence was very soft and mellow, but then suddenly; it shifted into a full on swing band. Cheers and clapping erupted from the guests as Vic and Helena displayed their skills.

After the first dance concluded, various other guests made it to the floor. Zee _did_ bequeath Henry three dances. Ted danced with Galatea after she promised, "to go easy on the old man." In the end, she had to beg for a breather from him.

"Yup, I've still got it." He boasted to Blackhawk.

* * *

><p>Bruce caught Selina outside. She was transfixed, staring out at the sea. The lights from the mainland could still be seen in the distance.<p>

"Diamond for your thoughts." Bruce offered.

"Mmm. You always did know how to satisfy me." She purred.

"Not enough though." He commented.

"No." she looked sad, "Not quite enough." She studied him in a new light, "What're you doing out here?"

"I thought you might want to dance. They're playing our song." Bruce smiled. It held no recriminations or hopes. It simply was.

Selina listened to the music drifting out of the hall. It was Matchbox Twenty's "You Won't Be Mine". She listened to the lyrics:

_Take your head around the world  
>See what you get<br>From your mind  
>Write your soul down word for word<br>See who's your friend  
>Who is kind<br>It's almost like a disease  
>I know soon you will be<em>

_Over the lies, you'll be strong_  
><em>You'll be rich in love and you will carry on<em>  
><em>But no - oh no<em>  
><em>No you won't be mine<em>

_Take your straight line for a curve_  
><em>Make it stretch, the same old line<em>  
><em>Try to find if it was worth what you spent<em>  
><em>Why you're guilty for the way<em>  
><em>You're feeling now<em>  
><em>It's almost like being free<em>  
><em>And I know soon you will be<em>

_Over the lies, you'll be strong_  
><em>You'll be rich in love and you will carry on<em>  
><em>But no - oh no<em>  
><em>No you won't be mine<em>

_Take yourself out to the curb_  
><em>Sit and wait<em>  
><em>A fool for life<em>  
><em>It's almost like a disease<em>  
><em>I know soon you will be<em>

_Over the lies, you'll be strong_  
><em>You'll be rich in love and you will carry on<em>  
><em>But no - oh no<em>  
><em>No you won't be mine<em>

The song ended and Selina lifted her head from Bruce's shoulder, "Thank you for that. You're right, the words are very apropos."

She hesitated and then plunged ahead, "Wasn't I worth fighting over?"

"Bruce Wayne would've. He would've fought for Barbara but the Batman wouldn't let him." Bruce explained.

At first she looked at him as though he'd lost his mind. Slowly she began to smile, "Of course. How silly of me."

"They're serving dinner." He said.

She grinned, "Let us consume."

* * *

><p>The servers brought the meals on carts. Vic noticed a dagger clipped to the belt of his and Helena's server. As the server went for the dagger, Vic reacted. He grabbed the weapon hand of the assassin and held it at bay as the killer tried to stab Helena. She slugged him in the eye. The assassin staggered backwards and saw that his prey was coming at him.<p>

Knowing that he couldn't take on both the Huntress and the Question at the same time, the assassin bit down on a false tooth and collapsed. Helena rolled him over and scrunched up her nose.

"What's that smell?" she wondered.

"Cyanide. It will have been secreted in a false tooth." Vic explained.

"I thought that was a Nazi thing." She replied.

"The Nazis learned it from the Illuminati." Vic informed her.

"You think this was the Illuminati at work?" Bruce asked as he examined the body.

"The sigil on the dagger is their crest." Vic pointed out.

"And all this time I thought you were full of BS." Ollie admitted.

Vic gave Ollie the stink eye, "By now you should know enough to take me seriously."

Ollie blushed as the ship's captain arrived. He took a report from the officer who'd witnessed the events. The chief server was also present.

The Captain warily approached Helena, "It appears that you killed him with one punch."

"Bull." She replied in Italian, much to the Captain's relief, "I punched him but all that did was knock him back. He found his own way to commit suicide after that."

"I'm afraid we'll be heading for shore. I have to report this and the Police will want to begin their investigation as soon as possible." The Captain apologized.

"Can we finish our meal?" Helena asked.

"Of course. We'll move you to our dining hall and reheat the meals." The Captain offered.

"Good enough." Helena said. Switching to English she said, "Dinner's still on. Follow me to get the grub."

* * *

><p>The ship docked at half past 2. The staff pulled a late night and served coffee and tea. The police boarded and took everyone back to the scene. There, the body lay untouched. Everyone's statements were taken and they were all freed to report to their hotel. Officers were sent to the hotel to collect their passports.<p>

Vic noted that the chief inspector wore a ring denoting him as a Knight of Malta. Vic had a quiet word with him regarding the Illuminati, whom the Inspector already knew was involved, and got everyone's passports back. The JLers were free and on their own recognizance.

* * *

><p>The next morning most of the JLers beamed back to the Hall of Justice from the privacy of their own rooms. J'onn and Lady Blackhawk were notable exceptions as were Dick, Ulla, Blackhawk, and Galatea. J'onn was back in his native form and Lady Blackhawk was giving him a piece of her mind when the quartet caught up with them.<p>

"I can't believe you made me sleep in a separate room last night." LBH complained.

"Technically it was a separate suite." J'onn dryly rebutted.

She frowned, "You're playing with me, aren't you?"

The gentlest of smiles graced J'onn's face, "Just a little."

"But we could have shared…" LBH began to whine.

"A night of carnal passion. Nothing more. I want to wait until we are ready to bare our souls to one another before we make love." J'onn replied.

"Say what?" Lady Blackhawk was bewildered.

"My dear Lady Blackhawk, when a Martian engages in the sexual act he also engages his partner with his _mind_. A telepathic union is formed and no secrets whatsoever are kept. I want to prepare you for this and give you the opportunity to opt out before we reach that phase." J'onn explained.

LBH released a nervous laugh and said, "Oh, is that all?"

"It is a sacred commitment." J'onn warned her.

Seeing her discomfort, he softened his tone; "Of course, such a choice is a long way off. Think no more on it and let's frolic on the beach with your teammate and his friends.

* * *

><p>"<p>

Captain Marvel sat down across from John Stewart. Shayera grinned. Marvel looked nervous. He had no inkling as to why Green Lantern wanted to speak with him. The poor boy probably thought this was for some official reprimand. He'd learn soon enough.

Shayera had her drink ready, "I'll be in the Rec Room."

John appreciatively watched her go. This little meeting was her idea actually. Mary was her roommate and Mary had shared the story of Billy's misfortune. Courtney had stayed in the Women's Dorm for a few days while she awaited a visit with Atom Smasher. Court had offered her side of the story as well. Shayera had decided someone needed to counsel Billy. It just couldn't be her; she had a tough girl image to protect.

"Sir, I'm sure whatever this is about was a mistake." Marvel began after Shayera left.

John held up a hand to stop him, "First off, for right now I'm 'John'. I can be 'Sir' after we're done. And second of all, you haven't done anything. I'm here to discuss Courtney."

"I suppose you disapprove of how I handled the situation." Captain Marvel scowled.

"I'm not saying I approve or disapprove. I just don't think you're acquainted with all of the facts." GL stated, "I know you know that Al is Courtney's first love. What may not have made quite as much of an impression is that for the entire time she's felt this way about him it's been a _forbidden_ love. This just makes it have the allure of catnip."

Marvel looked stunned so John continued, "She's almost old enough to realize her dreams and when she reaches that age she's going to find out if it could work whether she's with you or not. Or to look at it another way, why settle for the comfortable old familiar when you can live out an exciting _what if_?" John asked.

"I like comfortable." Marvel said sullenly.

"Courtney doesn't. She gets bored easily." John couldn't spare Billy's feelings. He had to know what he was dealing with.

"Now, this doesn't mean you have to give up. You're dealing with another human being here so you have to be prepared for anything." Seeing the boy was still confused, he got personal; "You know Shayera and I's history, right? Of course you do. _Everyone_ knows our history."

"What we should be the poster children for is the unexpected. No one could've predicted, through all the twists and turns, that we would not only be together but be trying to have a baby." John advised him.

"So you're saying I shouldn't give up?" Billy wondered.

"I'm saying you should figure out what you truly want, the best way to get it, and to stick to it. Whatever that may be." John revealed.

Billy looked lost in thought, "Thank you, Mr. Stewart. I'll think about it."

John smiled, "And while you're thinking about it I've requested that you not be assigned any missions with Courtney. You might hesitate and that could prove fatal in our business."

Billy gulped, "Understood."


	19. Chapter 19

7 Justice League Conflict

_Young man up on the hillside_  
><em>Teaching new ways<em>  
><em>Each word winning them over<em>  
><em>Each heart a kindled flame<em>  
><em>Old men watch from the outside<em>  
><em>Guarding their prey<em>  
><em>Threatened by the voice of the paragon<em>  
><em>Leading their lambs away<em>  
><em>Leading them far away<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Nobody knew His secret ambition<em>  
><em>Nobody knew His claim to fame<em>  
><em>He broke the old rules steeped in tradition<em>  
><em>He tore the Holy Veil away<em>  
><em>Questioning those in powerful position<em>  
><em>Running to those who called His name<em>  
><em>(But) Nobody knew His secret ambition<em>  
><em>Was to give His life away<em>

_His rage shaking the temple_  
><em>His word to the wise<em>  
><em>His hand healing on the seventh day<em>  
><em>His love wearing no disguise<em>  
><em>Some say Death to the radical<em>  
><em>He's way out of line<em>  
><em>Some say Praise be the miracle<em>  
><em>God sends a blessed sign<em>  
><em>A blessed sign for troubled times<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Nobody knew His secret ambition<em>  
><em>Nobody knew His claim to fame<em>  
><em>He broke the old rules steeped in tradition<em>  
><em>He tore the Holy Veil away<em>  
><em>Questioning those in powerful position<em>  
><em>Running to those who called His name<em>  
><em>(But) Nobody knew His secret ambition<em>  
><em>Was to give His life away<em>  
><em>x2<em>

_no, no_  
><em>no, no<em>  
><em>I tell you nobody knew,<em>  
><em>until he gave his life away<em>

-Michael W. Smith

* * *

><p>Mary Marvel landed on Ray's balcony and said the magic name. It was Mary Batson that entered in to find Ray slipping on a pair of loafers. He was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. She smiled.<p>

"My oh my, you clean up nice." She said.

"I haven't gone to church very often but my dad taught me to try and be presentable." He confessed, "I've been to this church a couple of times. They reached out to me when my dad was killed. I trust them. I think you'll find what you're looking for there."

"I was raised Methodist. The Bromfields took me every Sunday. When we travelled, we'd visit the local denomination. What always struck me as odd was that unlike the churches we visited, our church never mentioned God. We were taught to be good for good's sake. There were committees, bazaars, study groups, and self-help sessions but God was missing." Mary revealed.

"Well, unless things have totally changed, you'll hear, 'Christ Crucified', today. They're quite proud of that." Ray shared.

Mary transformed into Mary Marvel and she followed Ray as he flew across LA until he reached a quieter neighborhood. He landed at the edge of the parking lot and waited while Mary said the name again. The lightning bolt drew some stares but they calmly walked in and found a seat.

While some of the parishioners seemed cold and aloof, their disposition was more than made up for by warm greeters. These people seemed genuinely pleased to see Mary and Ray. Several of them greeted Ray by name and inquired as to how he was doing.

The whirlwind swiftly ended as the piano and the organ began to play, heralding people to their seats. The worship team came to the stage and they directed people to which songs in the hymnal to sing. They varied the routine by using an overhead to project praise songs to an overhead screen.

Mary was delighted by the entire experience. After the worship came the obligatory offering. The usher looked kindly upon her as she handed the plate over without contributing. Next, the pastor took his place behind the podium. He began by greeting the many visitors; apparently Mary and Ray were just two amongst a handful.

The pastor wore a devilish smile as he announced, "Of course you realize that means we're gonna preach Christ crucified!"

Mary smiled at the phrase. Ray had been right after all. She listened intently as the Gospel was presented. It was essentially the Easter story but it was as though she'd never heard it before. Truly she hadn't since it was now presented in the fullness of the Scripture as it had never been before in her hearing.

She felt a siren call in her heart. Her mind reconciled what her heart demanded and when the altar call came, she rose and headed down the aisle. Ray was startled but he remained silent.

Mary met with the lay counselor at the base of the stage and knelt with him. She could easily confess that she was a sinner. She could sense the evil within her, both hers and Darkseid's. She readily yielded her heart to Jesus through faith and received His salvation through grace. The indwelling of the Holy Spirit came upon her and He filled her soul. There was suddenly no room for Darkseid and the Dark Lord was driven from her.

Darkseid manifested himself in a dark cloud that erupted out of Mary with a bellowing, "No!" The lightning struck her and she became Mary Marvel. The crowd was stunned. Mary rose and thanked the lay counselor. She turned and addressed the shocked audience.

"Sorry about that. Darkseid had infected me with a psychic link a year ago. I felt it festering inside of me and it was making me evil as well…more evil than I already was anyway. Now I have Jesus in my heart and there was no room for Darkseid so I'm free!" Mary explained.

She received a standing ovation. The parishioners flocked to her and she exchanged a word with each of them. The kids all wanted an encouraging word. The kids were the last to leave, literally dragged away by their parents. Ray made his approach at long last.

"Have to hand it to you, Mare. You made some memories here today." He grinned.

"You did indeed." The pastor said as he made his own approach, "I thought this young lady might have something to do with you, Ray. After all, it isn't everyone that comes in that's a superhero."

"You've known?" Ray sighed.

"Jay told me. He told me some of the men and women were getting back together to reform the Justice Society of America. I pray for him as I do for you, son. You're now on my list as well, young lady." The pastor shared.

"Thank you so much." Mary enthused, "Can I keep coming?"

He gently smiled, "I rather doubt that most of our flock remembers the demure young woman that walked down that aisle. If they do, send them my way. I'll discuss privacy issues with them."

The pastor turned to Ray, "I suppose you'll come as long as she does."

"If you don't mind." Ray smirked.

"Whatever reason draws you in. I'm just hoping that you'll find your way as well." The Pastor revealed.

"I'm still torn about that original sin issue. I just don't feel convicted." Ray confessed.

"Yet your first instinct was to bring her here to hear the Gospel." The pastor mused, "There may be hope for you after all, Ray. But enough of this. You two are young and it's a beautiful August day in the City of Angels. Go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you for everything." Mary enthused.

"Thank God. I'm just the messenger. _He_ wrote the message." The pastor humbly replied.

* * *

><p><em>So lately, I've been wonderin<em>  
><em>Who will be there to take my place<em>  
><em>When I'm gone, you'll need love<em>  
><em>To light the shadows on your face<em>  
><em>If a great wave should fall<em>  
><em>It would fall upon us all<em>  
><em>And between the sand and stone<em>  
><em>Could you make it on your own<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>If I could, then I would<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_And maybe, I'll find out_  
><em>The way to make it back someday<em>  
><em>To watch you, to guide you<em>  
><em>Through the darkest of your days<em>  
><em>If a great wave should fall<em>  
><em>It would fall upon us all<em>  
><em>Well I hope there's someone out there<em>  
><em>Who can bring me back to you<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Runaway with my heart_  
><em>Runaway with my hope<em>  
><em>Runaway with my love<em>

_I know now, just quite how_  
><em>My life and love might still go on<em>  
><em>In your heart and your mind<em>  
><em>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

_[Chorus]_

_If I could turn back time_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>If I could make you mine<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

-The Calling

* * *

><p>The familiar blue flash of the teleporter filled the room and Stargirl stepped off of the pad. L-Ron nodded to the tech as he ushered her out of the area. Courtney wore her full regalia but she had a backpack and a duffel as well. She was planning on staying throughout the week in the Women's Dorm while visiting Atom Smasher.<p>

After explaining as much to L-Ron, he asked; "And how is his Immenseness?"

"He's cured! He'll be ready to rejoin the League next week!" she enthused.

She saw a shadow looming out of the corner of her eye and realized that it was caused by Captain Marvel being in her path. L-Ron took off.

"Tell me how that works out." He called out as he disappeared behind a corner.

"Courtney." Marvel said by way of greeting.

"Um, hi." Stargirl still felt guilty in his presence, which is why she was avoiding him.

"I haven't seen you around." Captain Marvel admitted, "I've been looking for you because I have something to say."

"Billy, I don't…" Courtney shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't think. Just listen." He requested, "I want what's best for you. I want to see you happy. If Atom Smasher can bring you these things then I'm all for the two of you. I'd do anything for you, including backing off. That being said, I'm not going to work with you for a while. We both need the space."

Courtney began to cry and Marvel grew alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." Courtney wailed, "And I'm crying anyway."

"Can I…?" Billy began.

"No. You're right I just need space. I'll be fine. Just go." She sniffled.

"Okay." He started to walk away.

"Billy." Courtney called out. He stopped and she said, "Thank you."

"No problem." He said and then he strode down the corridor.

"Pull yourself together." She whispered to herself, "I know what I'm doing." But the truth was that she didn't.

* * *

><p>It was just after dawn in Myanmar and the Legion of Doom had a petitioner. Brainiac received instructions from Luthor and brought the guest to Luthor's office. It was a replica of his LexCorp office without the view.<p>

Brainiac ushered the visitor in and then took up position next to the door. The man waved a Panama hat in front of his face, "Is it always this hot so early in the morning?"

"It's Rangoon in August. You get what you get." Luthor replied, "Take a seat. Can I get you something, Mr. Grey?"

"Iced tea would be lovely." Grey responded.

Luthor went to the small galley located in the corner of the office. A pitcher of iced tea was inside the refrigerator. Luthor poured himself a lemonade. He brought Grey the glass of tea with two lemon wedges on a saucer.

"There is civilization in the wilderness." Grey sighed.

"I must confess, I never thought that I'd deal with you in person." Luthor shared.

"I'm here to announce that the Brotherhood is ready to fulfill their contracted portion of your enterprise. Just remember to fulfill yours." Grey announced.

"You may tell the Illuminati that they'll receive all that was agreed upon and more." Luthor promised.

"I told them that but the Crimson Queen balked." Grey admitted.

"I'll put the Queen in her place. _You_ arrange for those votes to go our way." Luthor stressed.

"It will be done. I have no further business but I would appreciate a tour. My children will have insisted upon it." Grey requested.

"Of course." Luthor chuckled, "Brainiac will show you about."

* * *

><p><strong>an: I don't mean to get preachy here but Dr. Fate did say that Mary had to find her own way to God and this is a legitimate means to accomplish that end. **


	20. Chapter 20

7 Justice League Conflict

It was mid-day in Bailya and a boom tube opened in front of the palace gates. The Captain of the Guard immediately went out to identify the visitor and to receive permission to grant or deny access to the palace. Luthor smiled smugly as he waited. He knew the Crimson Queen would receive him. The question was what kind of reception would it be?

The Captain reappeared mere moments later and escorted Luthor through the pedestrian gate. The guardsman continued his escort until they reached the main entrance to the palace and the Major Domo received him. The new Major Domo was Anoushen's replacement, after the latter had been killed by Black Adam as a final act of justice.

The Major Domo led Luthor through the corridors of power. Luthor recognized many of the subordinates and menials that they passed. He knew they were charting a course for the Queen's private office. He could have easily found his own way there but there was such a thing as protocol. After all, petitioners had to be put in their proper place.

Finally he arrived at the office's outer room. The Major Domo conferred with the secretary and the secretary in turn conferred with the Queen. The door to the Office opened up and the Queen appeared, regal as ever in a designer cut business suit. It was a red "power" suit and her silk blouse was black as were her heels. It was a three piece ensemble. The vest's top two buttons were undone. The effect was stunning.

The Queen herself seemed as ageless as ever. Brainiac had dug up evidence that the Queen was in her early 40's yet she seemed ten years younger. International rumor had it that she was of a mind to produce an heir. That might account for the friendly mien that she conveyed.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting you, Lex." She scolded.

"Do friends ever need to announce their comings and goings?" Luthor countered.

"So we're 'friends' now and yes, it usually helps." The Queen smirked.

"I could come back later, if it's more convenient…" Luthor offered.

The Queen grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office, "Now is just fine."

She led him to a sofa and seated him at one end while she took up residence on the other end. She lifted a receiver from its base and ordered champagne and sandwiches. Her smile was bright and merry as she focused on him.

"I ordered the non-vintage Krug. The grape mix is better that way. Now, how have you been? I've been too busy restoring my kingdom to follow all of your exploits. I've caught the highlights on Al-Jazeera and CNN but nothing with any regularity." She said all at once.

"Let's skip the pretenses." Luthor advised, "You're well informed about my latest venture. Mr. Grey said that you objected to the Illuminati exerting its influence in order to secure the UN's vote."

"And you wish for me to withdraw my objection." The Queen correctly guessed.

"Of course." Luthor confirmed it.

"But the reasoning behind my objections remains the same. The Illuminati has cultivated influence, wealth, and power, for centuries." The Queen began.

"And like their arch-rival, the Roman Catholic Church, they are in a period of decline. Which is all the more reason to flex their muscle. A show of strength will bolster confidence and backers." Luthor argued.

"Possibly." The Queen hesitated.

"The truth of the matter is I came to remind that I gave you that kryptonite. Without it Galatea would have ripped your head off. She would have killed you and every one of your supporters that night and never looked back." Luthor warned.

"You seem awfully certain." The Queen replied.

"I know the woman. She was raised to be an engine of destruction. This pretty little veneer that she's wearing will wear off and she'll be herself once more." Luthor explained.

"So, you're saying I owe you this concession?" the Queen mused.

"You know you do." Luthor insisted.

"Very well. But that's enough on that topic. Now for some lighter fare. Tell me, have you ever considered having a child?" the Crimson Queen was exceptionally coy as she asked this.

Luthor's eyebrows went up.

* * *

><p>A bus dropped off two coverall clad techs in front of the Hall of Justice. They carried a soft carry all and a messenger bag. They entered through the Hall's glass front entrance. Swiping their ID's in front of the security `bot, they proceeded deeper into the facility.<p>

This would be inconspicuous except that the two techs were Edward Nygma aka the Riddler and Julian Gregory Day aka the Calendar Man. Luthor had several moles on the JLers' staff and they prepared the IDs in advance so they were listed in the system as legitimate employees. Using the navigation directories the pair eventually arrived in the library computer's alcove.

Typing in the all clear code obtained from Owlwoman, they entered the alcove without alerting security. There were four terminals and one massive bank of servers. The Riddler and Calendar Man sat at one terminal.

They unfolded their carry all and revealed computer repair tools and CD after CD of software programs. From the messenger bag came a 128GB flash drive and a small portable 500GB flash hard drive. The Riddler plugged both into a terminal using their USB connections.

The Riddler quickly accessed the mainframe. He surfed the directory tree until he found what he was looking for. He accessed the Personnel records of the JLers and began downloading their secret identities.

Before he could do so he had to enter a secondary password. The password hint said, "To serve and protect". The password allowed 9 letters so the Riddler typed in SAFEGUARD and it was immediately accepted and the download began.

"How did you know?" Calendar Man asked in awe.

"Crossword puzzles bore me in their simplicity." Riddler remarked, "I just hope the Illuminati appreciates this data. It's costing us enough."

"Couldn't we just make a copy for ourselves as well?" Calendar Man wondered.

"That would violate the principle of our bargain and instead of an ally we'd have a foe." Riddler replied, "A rather powerful foe."

"But nowhere near as powerful as the stories say." Calendar Man clarified.

"No. Not nearly as omnipotent as the legends make out." Riddler agreed.

"Speaking of enigmatic organizations, did you hear that Luthor had Talia vote his shares in LexCorp and got made CEO and Chairwoman of the Board?" Calendar Man asked.

Riddler smirked, "Yes, I heard Ra's al Ghul daughter had a falling out with him and Luthor offered a place in 'normal' society. Instead of being called Talia Ra's she's translated her last name into English and is known as Talia Head."

"Killer Croc had a few choice comments to make about her last name." Calendar Man sniffed, "Supreme 'chastised' him."

Riddler snickered, "And how may bones did Supreme break?"

"Only three but it was enough that the Ultra-Humanite complained." Calendar Man shared in the joke.

Riddler shook himself, "Okay, enough levity. I need to focus on the task at hand. Luthor wants all of the Hall's defensive capabilities identified and mapped."

Calendar Man chatted with Riddler regarding the viability of Luthor's new scheme. Although Calendar Man had enlisted with the Legion back before the Daxamite invasion, this was his first operation. He made suggestions regarding the data they were sifting and more often than not his suggestions were worthwhile. It took 45 minutes of intensive effort but they found everything they were looking for.

Riddler loaded a tapeworm onto the system to erase any record of their searches. They exited the alcove and headed for the main entrance. Maven ran into them in the hall. She exchanged pleasantries with them before her memory kicked. She wheeled on them.

"Riddler!" she cried.

Calendar Man seized her arm. He thrust the barrel of a .380 ACP pistol in her ribs.

"Just act normally and everything will be fine." He promised.

"How did you get in here?" Maven, still stunned, had to ask.

"Surely you know that I'm not going to reveal that." Riddler answered. "Start walking. We're headed out the front door. You're coming with us."

Maven started to struggle and the Riddler clarified, "You'll walk with us until we're one block away and can transport out of here. You'll be free to go."

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"When Selina threw me out of the apartment, you pleaded with her to do so gently. I remember your kindness and wish to reciprocate, after a fashion." The Riddler revealed.

"I believe you." Maven decided, "I'll lead the way."

She was as good as her word. She guided them back to the entrance. They exited, crossed the street and walked for one block and then opened a boom tube. The Riddler kissed the back of Maven's hand.

"Now we're even, dear lady." He said and then disappeared in the embrace of the wormhole.

The Flash arrived in a blur and Maven told her story. She repeated it several times throughout the day to an ever increasingly important echelon of JLers. In the end she decided it sucked to be the hostage.

* * *

><p>Luthor returned to the Dome several hours later with a decided spring to his step. Grodd observed his behavior and didn't know whether to fret or not. Eventually he confronted Luthor.<p>

"Are you all right, Lex? You seem oddly content. Hardly an attitude that's conducive for launching a major operation. We _do _have Legionnaires to liberate from their various places of incarceration." Grodd said.

Luthor knew that Grodd was walking on eggshells and that made him laugh. He stifled his mirth when he saw that it just upset his simian partner even more. He wasn't off his rocker, he was just _happy_.

He had great reason to feel as he did. He and the Crimson Queen had just spent four hours solid making love. It had been a long time in the making and the event itself lived up to the promises of anticipation. For Luthor, it was the first time that he had truly made love to a woman.

Certainly there had been sexual partners. He screwed women, he didn't love them. He dominated them and made them his prize. The Queen was different. She was his equal in every way. They had each tried to dominate the other and ended up in a friendly give and take. It had been exhilarating for him!

He could have crudely explained this to Grodd but why sully the event? His memories were his alone. He merely begged off the questions by saying that he and the Queen had enjoyed a productive time.

His consideration surprised even him. He had a soft spot for the Queen. He had for some time now. It had to be kept hidden or it would be exploited as a weakness. He'd meet the Queen as equals but he wouldn't be weak for anyone.

"So the Queen withdrew her objections?" Grodd asked hopefully.

"Yes, she called the Brotherhood in my presence and shifted her position." Luthor replied.

"Excellent. I'll dispatch the retrieval teams now." Grodd announced.

"Let me shower and I'll join you in the Mission Control Room." Luthor offered.

"The troops will appreciate that." Grodd admitted.

* * *

><p>Wade Eiling represented the League in the UN Security Council session where the European and American bill authorizing the JLU to enter Myanmar and arrest The Legion of Doom was being voted on. The bill narrowly passed the 15 member body and then Russia and China vetoed the measure. The NATO nations vowed to take it before the General Assembly and try to get a non-binding mandate.<p>

* * *

><p>The JLU summoned Barbara Gordon to the Hall of Justice. The computer network was acting up and since she'd designed the system, she was the most qualified to deal with it. The Gotham PD was happy to let her go since her current caseload was momentarily light. It also gave the PD bragging rights since one of their officers would be consulting with the JLU.<p>

It took several hours of diagnostics and physical inspections to determine that the hardware wasn't the problem. That left software and that meant _time_ and lots of it. With Waller's permission, she arranged for a programmer that contracted to the ISA to assist. JDP95 had begun as an exemplary hacker and had turned legitimate. Together they found the tapeworm and deleted it but they couldn't reconstruct the data trail that the tapeworm had scrubbed.

"I can tell you the affected areas. It scrubbed the Hall's defensive systems, staff personnel records, and JLU personnel records." Barb said.

"So they could know everything there is to know about us." Superman grimly assessed.

"Yes. They also scrubbed the record of their accomplices' involvement when they scrubbed the staff records." Barbara surmised.

"Yes, it's been decided we have a mole or two among the staff." Superman said with distaste.

"Do you know who the Legion sent?" Barb asked.

"Maven identified the Riddler; he was coded in as Edward Nygma. The other anomaly is one Julian Gregory Day. No one has any memory of him." Superman explained.

"Day? Waitaminute! That's the Calendar Man!" Barb exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Calendar Man hasn't been involved with the Legion until now." Superman inquired.

"Trust me I remember the dirty little perv. He's a weird one." Barbara said.

"Thanks for everything that you've done. Want dinner?" Superman asked.

"Nightwing told me about your upscale cafeteria. I've been wanting to check it out." Barb admitted.

"Now's your chance. I'll be your date." Superman suggested.

"Now, who can resist _that_ offer?" she laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

7 Justice League Conflict

The General Assembly voted on Thursday. Besides the regular diplomats of the various NATO nations speaking, the US President, the British Prime Minister, and the French President gave impassioned pleas. The Secretary General of NATO spoke last. He announced that with or without the favor of world opinion NATO would strike. This caused a stir.

That announcement solidified the opposition, with or without the Illuminati's influence, and over two hundred nations voted against the endorsement. _Now_ the Illuminati's influence came into play and a new measure was submitted. It was a measure to send the JLU to defend Myanmar's sovereignty.

Myanmar had their first nominally civilian government in fifty years and it was argued that such a fragile democracy needed protection from Western imperialism. The motion found a dozen sponsors and a vote was called for. This time the measure passed by a vote of over two hundred nations.

The Western leaders stormed out in protest. Sadly for Max Lord, he had to sit there and receive the UN's instructions. He dreaded delivering these instructions.

* * *

><p>Max briefed Waller and then the pair of them passed the information on to Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter. Superman was stupefied, J'onn was grim, and Diana was angry. Superman and J'onn agreed that they'd have to comply but they'd interpret the orders as they saw fit. Diana objected and was told by Superman that the decision was made. It was time to brief the League.<p>

* * *

><p>It took four hours to gather the entire League, with a few notable exceptions. They gathered in the auditorium. Superman addressed the assembled heroes.<p>

"The UN has ordered us to travel to Myanmar. NATO is planning an incursion that threatens the existence of Myanmar's newly elected democracy. The UN wants us to play peacekeeper and prevent violence." He announced.

"Why is NATO acting in the first place?" Nightwing asked, already knowing the answer.

"They are acting to arrest the Legion of Doom." Superman admitted.

"And we're stopping them?" Shayera asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"It's not that simple." Superman struggled to explain, "As a city-state we possess the same sovereign rights as other UN nations but we also have to set an example in the compliance with international law. A plurality of nations chose to send us to Myanmar and I don't want set a bad example by defying them. We've had too much of that kind national posturing over the last fifty years. It's time to set our sights on a brave new world."

"No!" Diana shouted as she rose, "I will not stand by and protect the Legion of Doom while making flimsy excuses about a new world order. I refuse to go on this mission. I'm walking out of here and I invite anyone else that feels likewise to do the same."

With that she purposefully strode out of the complex. Shayera arose and turned to Green Lantern, "Are you coming?"

"I think Superman has a point." John replied.

"See ya." She left.

Nearly half of the assemblage followed on her wake. Blackhawk and Penny exited the visitor's balcony and caught up with the departing heroes. Blackhawk caught up with Diana.

"Princess, wait!" he called out.

"My mind is made up." She defiantly asserted.

"NATO has deployed the Global Guardians to do the actual arrest. They're outnumbered and outgunned. Rather than sit out on the sidelines and let a massacre happen, you could join with them and carry out the World Court's wishes." Blackhawk suggested.

"The World Court?" she asked.

"Penny explained it to me while that fiasco transpired. The World Court issued arrest warrants for every Legionnaire. They authorized NATO to be their police arm. So really, if you look at it, NATO is operating under a higher authority than the UN." Blackhawk said.

"Where are the Global Guardians?" Diana asked.

"On an aircraft carrier in the Indian Ocean." Blackhawk grinned.

"I'm going." Diana decided, "Each of you have to decide for yourselves."

There was a general chorus of assent. Blackhawk led them out to the flight line. He and Penny cycled "Sawbones" through its checklist. Lady Blackhawk arrived. She was armed.

"Surrender this aircraft." She demanded.

Plastic Man disarmed her, "Naughty, naughty."

"You work for the UN." Lady Blackhawk reminded Blackhawk, "You know what will happen if you defy them."

"I know but I'm doing this anyway. It's the right thing to do." He replied.

"Ya'll had better get off. We're takin' off." Penny warned.

LBH huffed and exited the shuttle all the while fuming, "Bleached blonde, platinum-haired, Southern hussy!"

Plas sealed the hatch in her wake and then joined the two pilots in the cockpit, "I don't think Lady Blackhawk appreciates your new shade of hair."

"Why?" Penny was wounded.

"I think she thinks it's interfering with your virtue." Plas surmised.

"Tramp." Penny snapped, "It's not like Ah talk about the fact that she single handedly is tryin' to sleep with every man in the Justice League."

"You just did." Plas pointed out.

"Are you on her side?" Penny growled.

"No." Plastic Man said with conviction.

"Then shut up and enjoy the ride." Penny ordered.

Plastic Man wisely complied.

* * *

><p>As the shuttle lifted off, Diana took an informal roll call. She'd already noted that Captain and Mary Marvel, the Ray, Supergirl, and Kyle Rayner were following the shuttle. She'd spoken to them before boarding. Present with her were Nightwing, Catwoman, Shayera, Zatanna, Stargirl, Booster Gold, Vixen, Captain Atom, Starman, Wildcat, Vigilante, and Hawk. Dove was conspicuously missing as was John Stewart. She knew Plastic Man was in the cockpit. L-Ron made himself be known and she smiled.<p>

She knew the Huntress and the Question were still on their honeymoon. Elongated Man and Sue were out on parental leave. That left the rest of the JLU headed for Myanmar. To be honest, she'd expected John and the Flash to join her. Or at the very least Green Arrow and Black Canary. And Wildcat was present. Where was his protégé, Commander Steel?

L-Ron interrupted the Amazon's darker thoughts, "I'm serving from the galley. Can I get you anything?"

"Some tea would be lovely. The stronger the better." She requested.

"It is that kind of day, isn't it? Never fear, Princess, right will triumph might every time." He assured her and then he trundled off to get her tea.

"The short stack is right. You should listen to him." Wildcat said as he sat down next to Diana.

"Maybe, but I…" her voice trailed off.

"But you can't help but think of those that aren't here. Especially loved ones that didn't make this choice." Wildcat filled in the blanks.

Diana rewarded him with a wan smile, "Exactly."

"They made their choice, just as we made ours. What we have to decide is how far are we going to push it? If the others won't back down, do we confront them? Possibly fight them?" Wildcat asked.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Diana admitted.

"The time to answer those questions is now. After this we're committed. A united front delivers a more profound message than a disorganized approach based upon individual conscience." Wildcat advised, "I can tell you that the Global Guardians are fully committed. The Legion is holding their team leader and his girlfriend. They won't back down, even if it gets them killed."

"Hera. They don't stand a chance on their own." Diana breathed.

"But they do if we actively support them. That'll force the others to decide on whether or not they want to actively defend the Legion of Doom. I'm willing to bet that they won't." Wildcat stated.

"We'll see. I know that with Clark at least you'll have to redirect his thinking for him to grasp that reality." Diana warned.

Wildcat shrugged, "I'm a persuasive kinda guy and I think you're a persuasive kinda gal."

"'Gal'?" Diana's eyebrow rose.

"Hey, I grew up in the `20's. It wasn't an insult back then." Wildcat reminded her.

She relaxed, "Very well. I think it's time to derive a consensus."

"I'll get Plastic Man." Wildcat sprang to his feet.

Diana summoned the fliers.

* * *

><p>"…and those are our options. Any ideas?" Diana concluded her presentation.<p>

"I think we should prepare to confront the rest of the League with force." Nightwing opined, "They won't hesitate to try and force us back."

"I agree." Starman was the first to join in. The others all agreed in a rush. Some still wrestled with how comfortable they were with the plan but they were committed to it. The rest of the League was in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>All too soon they were within striking distance of the <em>USS Carl Vinson<em>, the aircraft carrier assigned to supporting the Global Guardians' mission. The French carrier, _Charles de Gaulle_, was also tasked with the mission. Between the two ships they had a full taskforce backing them.

"UN Flight 113 to _Carl Vinson _traffic control. We are en route to your vessel and are requesting permission to land."

"UN Flight 113, are you transporting Justice Leaguers?" the controller radioed back.

"Affirmative." Blackhawk answered.

"Permission denied." The controller decided.

"May I speak with your superior?" Blackhawk bumped his way up the chain of command. After explaining the JLers mission to an ever increasingly important audience he eventually reached the admiral in charge. Blackhawk reiterated his offer of assistance. Finally, they were given permission to land on the flight deck.

* * *

><p>Blackhawk flew up from behind the carrier. He made a low, slow pass before turning around and making his approach in the glide path. He asked Penny if she wanted to make the landing.<p>

"Mah goodness, no. Ah've never attempted a carrier landing." She begged off.

Blackhawk chuckled, "I'm a bit rusty myself. You may want to have a life preserver handy just in case."

The landing went smoothly. Blackhawk's instincts proved themselves once again as his memories of carrier landings came back to him. Penny punched his shoulder in a friendly salute.

The JLers disembarked to find the admiral and Vapor waiting for them. Vapor purposefully confronted Wonder Woman.

"You'd better not be planning on stopping us." She declared.

"Actually, we're here to help you. The rest of the League is arrayed against you and quite frankly, without our help, you won't be able to withstand them." Diana announced.

Vapor studied her and finally she relented, "Okay I believe you. You made it just in time. We've one more day at sea and then we go in."

"Then we'd best start planning on how we're going to coordinate our forces." Diana decided.

Vapor grinned, "Ready to get at it, huh? We may get along better than I ever thought."

* * *

><p>Galatea and Ulla were ecstatic to learn that their paramours were aboard the ship. Galatea found Blackhawk and Penny inspecting two aircraft that seemed to operate on the same principles as the Javelin-9 only they were heavily armed and seemed to have greater lift capabilities. The reunion was pleasant. It wasn't as fervent as their meeting a week and a half ago but then again, they'd only been separated for a day and a half.<p>

"I thought you'd check these out." Tea grinned.

"What are they?" Blackhawk wondered.

"They're Ferris Aircraft Oracle-5's. They're our ticket in." Tea was enjoying herself.

"Your entire team could fit in one. Ours could fit in the other." Blackhawk assessed.

"Vapor's called a planning session. You can submit the idea there." Galatea suggested.

Blackhawk smirked, "I think I will."

"Follow me, Flyboy." Tea said.

"Anywhere." He replied with conviction. Galatea blew him a kiss and began to lead away.

Penny grinned. Her heart swelled with joy for her teammate.


	22. Chapter 22

7 Justice League Conflict

_Feelin' like it's all over, feelin' like there's no love  
>Feelin' like it's not easy, breathin' life in the dust<br>On a countdown to zero take a ride on the nightmare machine_

_There ain't gonna be heroes_  
><em>There ain't gonna be anything<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Here it comes, here comes the night<em>  
><em>Here it comes, hell in the night<em>  
><em>Here it comes, here comes the night<em>

_When we all fall down_  
><em>When we walk into silence<em>  
><em>When we shadow the sun<em>  
><em>When we surrender to violence<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>Then the damage is done<em>  
><em>Put away that gun!<em>

_I don't wanna be there_  
><em>I don't wanna be anywhere<em>  
><em>Oh!<em>

_[Repeat Bridge]_

_That's right!_  
><em>We're fightin' for the gods of war but what the hell we fightin' for?<em>  
><em>We're fightin' with the gods of war but I'm a rebel<em>

_[guitar solo]_

_And I ain't gonna fight no more no way!_  
><em>On a countdown to zero<em>  
><em>Take a ride on the nightmare machine<em>  
><em>There ain't gonna be heroes<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>  
><em>There ain't gonna be anything<em>  
><em>No!<em>

_[Repeat Bridge]_

_Don't ya know that's right!_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_And (a) I ain't gonna fight no more_

_(Stop)_  
><em>Stop fightin' for the gods of war<em>  
><em>(Stop fightin' for the gods of war)<em>  
><em>Yeah what the hell we fightin' for?<em>  
><em>(What in the hell we fightin' for?)<em>  
><em>We're fightin' with the gods of war<em>  
><em>Heavy!<em>

-Def Lepard

* * *

><p>UN Flight 115 came into the international airport in Rangoon and settled in for a VTOL landing. The Justice League disembarked. Superman and J'onn met with the Defense Minister while the others were standing by trucks that would take them to their assigned stations. Lady Blackhawk stayed with the aircraft and fumed over Blackhawk's defection.<p>

Zinda Blake was torn herself but that wasn't an excuse to go haring off. She worried about Blackhawk. The UN could rescind his conditional pardon and send him back to prison. It would also leave her with the Squadron's paperwork, a fate worse than prison.

LBH had travelled to the 21st Century from WWII as a result of a misfiring experimental Nazi death ray. She'd been a member of the original Blackhawk Squadron and knew its original leader personally. She much preferred the current holder of the mantle.

Wilhelm Schreiber was the son of German emigrants and was arguably the best pilot in the world. While he'd been a hotshot, snot nosed pilot with the US Navy he'd incurred heavy gambling debts. His only means of paying them off was to fly missions for a drug cartel. Soon they had him blackmailed into resigning his commission and flying for them full time.

When he'd been downed and captured by a USN and Mexican Navy joint task force, he was given a chance to redeem himself as the leader of a reformed and revamped Blackhawk Squadron. Wilhelm had agreed and became Blackhawk, the man with no past.

Lady Blackhawk's identity had been concealed to preserve her mysterious allure. If it were known she was a time displaced orphan, people would pity her. Now she was a mystery for another reason. She was judged on her own merits and no others.

Blackhawk had been listed as KIA when he was shot down. This protected his family from the cartels. If he was dead, there was no reason to threaten them. It also preserved the illusion of a law abiding, heroic figurehead.

* * *

><p>Luthor attended the meeting between the Defense Minister and the Justice League's remaining leadership. Superman was upset to learn that Myanmar had activated its coastal bank of anti-aircraft missile batteries. He was even more appalled by Luthor's request.<p>

"You know that you're going to have to form a cordon around the Dome. They're after the Legion and not anything else in Myanmar." Luthor declared.

"Luthor, I'm just as happy to let them have you." Superman retorted.

"Ah, ah, read your UN directive again. You are to defend _every_ inhabitant of Myanmar. It doesn't matter if they are citizens or not." Luthor chuckled.

"Luthor, I…" Superman began to grate.

"As usual, you're interpretation of the United Nation's instructions is correct. We will protect you but in return you may not interfere with our operations." J'onn countered.

"Excuse me?" Luthor senses a trap.

"The Legion of Doom cannot interfere or participate in their own defense. If they do, they will be left upon their own devices to insure their own safety. The League will be absolved of any and all responsibility." J'onn declared.

"Now see here…" Luthor began to hotly protest.

"_That_ is the letter of our mandate. You'd better decide how best to accommodate that reality." J'onn asserted.

"Very well, Martian. I won't forget this." Luthor warned and then he stormed out.

The JLers and the Defense Minister established zones of defense. Burmese troops would secure the entire city excluding the neighborhood containing the Dome. That region would be exclusively League territory. The Minister couldn't, however, be convinced to deactivate his SAMs. The Burmese authorities felt that neutralizing the threat before it reached Myanmar's soil was the best option all around.

The JLers formed a skirmish line between the Dome and the sea. It was assumed that the League defectors and the Global Guardians would survive the SAM barrage. They faced greater threats on a daily basis. NATO had delivered an ultimatum. The Legionnaires had until noon to surrender. It was almost noon now. NATO would be coming.

* * *

><p>Blackhawk ran his Oracle-5 through its checklist. His craft was named <em>Wasp<em>. Penny's was _Hornet_. Like their namesakes the two aircraft carried quite a sting.

_Wasp_ would carry the non-flying JLers plus Solomon Grundy. _Hornet_ was assigned the rest of the non-flying Global Guardians. The fliers would arrive in Myanmar under their own power. The aircraft were designated Gamma flight. The fliers were to be called Kappa flight.

_Carl Vinson's _AWACS detected Myanmar's coastal radar lit up like a Christmas tree. That meant they were tied into SAM batteries and the ride in would get bumpy. That was only to be expected. Myanmar objected to this intervention, and Blackhawk couldn't blame them. Control over their country had been lost to the everyday people for fifty years. Even though it meant protecting the Legion of Doom, they saw this as a defense of their national sovereignty and the ability to choose their destiny.

The moment came to launch. It was a clear day and the sun shone overhead. The water glistened and there was nary a cloud in the sky. _Wasp_ took the lead and _Hornet _fell in behind. The French launched helicopters carrying Special Forces troops. The JLers and the Global Guardians would deal with the Legion while the French formed a perimeter and kept the Burmese from interfering.

"Where's Kappa flight?" Penny radioed Blackhawk, "Ah thought they were supposed to take the lead."

"Hear that Kappa? We're wondering if you got lost." Blackhawk chuckled over the GUARD channel.

The fliers surged forward and took up position ahead of the Oracles. Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Captain and Mary Marvel, the Ray, Supergirl, Kyle Rayner, Stargirl, Captain Atom, and Starman represented the League. Galatea, Black Adam, the Little Mermaid, and the Olympian were the flying Global Guardians.

Moments later, _Wasp's _systems detected multiple missile launches. Blackhawk called it out, "Vampire, vampire. Missiles inbound."

Kyle and Courtney erected force fields. Kara and Galatea got the strays that ventured past the gaps in the field. Their heat vision made quick work of the missiles. Afterwards, Kara criticized Galatea.

"Why were you so slow? Didn't CADMUS teach you how to blow up missiles? They certainly taught you how to kill everything else." Kara snapped.

Galatea's temper simmered, "How was I supposed to know which ones you were going to get? I thought it would be best to get those you missed."

"I didn't miss!" Supergirl insisted, "I let those go. I figured you should do something after all."

"That's what I'd say in your shoes too." Galatea riposted and then flew off.

"Bitch." Kara said under her breath.

* * *

><p>The SAM batteries expended their loads and the convoy passed safely by. Now they were over Rangoon itself and the Justice League loyalists intervened.<p>

Superman met Wonder Woman in the air, "Diana, stop this before it goes too far."

"That choice is yours." She coldly informed him, "We're here at the behest of the World Court. We have valid arrest warrants and we're going to serve them."

"This doesn't have to turn into some kind of civil war. Let's go back to New York and have the World Court talk with the United Nations." Superman argued.

"The World Court tried talking. That's how we ended up here. Now get out of my way." She countered.

Superman grabbed her arm, "No!"

"Let go of her." Captain Marvel ordered as he flew up.

Superman hesitated and then he complied, "Neither of you is getting past me. Turn around and go back to your aircraft carrier."

"I'm really sorry about this." Marvel sincerely said.

"About what?" Superman was perplexed.

Captain Marvel hit him for all he was worth. He turned to Diana, "Get to the Dome. I'll keep him busy for as long as I can."

Diana hurried off and Marvel braced himself for the counterattack.

* * *

><p>Rocket Red and Red Tornado pressed in on the Global Guardians. Rocket Red engaged the Olympian in a fist fight. Reddy used his powers to create a windstorm around Black Adam and Galatea.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carter, get out of my way or I'll knock all your fillings out." Shayera warned.<p>

"Sorry, Shay. Today's the day I take you down." Carter announced.

"As if." Shayera muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Green Lantern intercepted Kyle, "Stand down, Kyle. Don't make me hurt you."<p>

"`Fraid you're gonna have to." Kyle pressed the attack.

* * *

><p>Mary, Stargirl, Supergirl, the Ray, and Ulla secured the landing sight. The <em>Wasp<em> and the _Hornet_ disgorged their passengers. The ground teams spread out while the fliers prepared for the French landing.

The League dissenters led the Global Guardians on their path to the Dome. They soon found their way blocked by J'onn, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Fire, Ice, Dr. Light, the Flash, Steel, Nemesis, Mr. Miracle, Barda, the Shining Knight, Mr. Terrific, Aztek, Obsidian, Hourman, the Atom, Commander Steel, Dove, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai.

Diana landed in front of her rebels, "Steady. We've prepared for this contingency."

"Surrender, Diana." J'onn called out.

"Would you in my place?" Diana called back.

A sad smile formed on J'onn's lips, "Truthfully? No."

Diana turned to her force and the Global Guardians. Addressing Vapor, she said; "We'll push through their ranks. Just press on without us. We'll join you when we can."

"Good luck." Vapor said.

"May the gods walk with you." Diana replied.

"What is your decision, Princess?" J'onn asked.

"You're the telepath. What do you think my answer is?" Diana responded.

"Prepare for an…" J'onn began to warn his force.

"Attack!" Diana yelled for him.


	23. Chapter 23

10 Justice League Conflict

Stargirl raced upwards towards where Rocket Red was beating up the Olympian. She blasted Red with a burst from her Cosmic Rod. Red's armor, unprepared for the friendly fire, partially shut down.

The Russian plummeted towards the ground. His armor rebooted fifty feet from the ground and his thrusters fired. Red recovered and headed straight for Stargirl like a rising ICBM.

"Your teammates are headed for the Dome. Get going and rejoin them. I'll take care of Rocket Red." Stargirl urged the Olympian. He hesitated since it wasn't his nature to let teenage girls fight his battles. That consideration ended when she yelled, "Go now!"

The Olympian fell away as Rocket Red lived up to his name and thundered in towards Stargirl. Red opened fire with his gauntlet blasters. Courtney erected a shield that deflected Red's opening volley. He locked his mini-missiles onto her and she began evasive maneuvers. Using her gymnastic training she avoided the missiles. However, when she finished those moves, Red was atop her.

She reflexively lashed out with her free hand and blasted him with stars generated by the Cosmic Converter belt. Several of Red's systems overloaded. He wobbled and Courtney, sensing weakness, attacked.

The Cosmic Rod fried Red's remaining systems. He plummeted in freefall but Court caught him with an anti-gravity beam. She lowered him to the ground and then flew off. Meanwhile, Dmitry popped the hatches on his armor and began to inspect the damage.

* * *

><p>Black Adam and Galatea tumbled through the cyclone that Red Tornado had created. Although they faced no harm, disorientation prevented them from breaking free. Mary Marvel came to their rescue. She placed Reddy in a half-Nelson while she used her other hand to deactivate him. She gently laid his inert form on the ground.<p>

Black Adam and Galatea followed her down. Galatea in particular bore a nasty shade of green. Mary had to inquire about it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You're totally green."

"I'll be fine. Just don't tell Kara about this." Tea begged.

"Um…okay." Mary was purposefully ignorant of the rivalry between the Argoans.

"Child, how does the assault go?" Black Adam asked.

"The Guardians have reached the Dome. They could really use your help." Mary revealed.

"And you?" Adam wondered.

"The League is fighting itself. My teammates need my help." She insisted.

"Very well. Join us when you can." Adam urged.

Galatea looked and felt better so she and Adam flew off to rejoin their fellow Guardians. Mary flew to join Wonder Woman's force.

* * *

><p>Maces clashed and both Shayera and Hawkman grunted. He was using Kestrel's captured mace. Shayera was using her steadfast favorite weapon. Since joining the League, Hawkman had preferred using his Nth metal sword and spear. He wasn't familiar enough with the mace to threaten Shayera.<p>

Her next strike disarmed him. He pulled the sword from his belt. He came in with a slashing attack utilizing the flat of the blade and the metal's electrical charge.

Unfortunately, Carter's battle skills derived from a 5,000 year old set of memories. Shayera's reflexes were honed from a lifetime of combat. She disarmed him in seconds and then thrust her mace in his ribs and energized. He went slack and she caught him and lowered him to the ground. Once there, he groaned so she jolted him again. Having one obstacle out of the way, she lifted off and headed for Wonder Woman's force.

* * *

><p>Ray and Supergirl rushed to Kyle's aid. John Stewart's edge in experience was making short work of the younger Lantern. John defeated yet <em>another <em>of Kyle's constructs and the Ray struck. He enveloped John in concentrated yellow solar rays. Kara confronted John.

"Your ring is fizzling out and I'm only getting stronger. Want to surrender?" she asked mockingly.

He smacked her with an emerald hand and she went tumbling. Ray boosted his efforts so John was having trouble staying aloft. Of course, the yellow barrage also neutralized Kyle's offensive capabilities so he was given a moment to think.

Kara returned and she was pissed, "My turn."

She cocked back her fist and Kyle yelled, "Wait!"

Kara frowned but she complied. Kyle maneuvered next to John.

"Wouldn't you like to know why NATO is out here?" Kyle asked.

"I know why NATO is here. They're having a temper tantrum because the UN won't give them permission to do what they're doing." John answered.

"But what started it?" Kyle prompted him.

"The G7 leaders are pissed because they got duped." John asserted.

"So you don't know about the World Court." Kyle surmised.

"What about the World Court?" John knew something was fishy.

"The World Court indicted the Legionnaires, issued arrest warrants for all of them, and authorized NATO as its police arm to carry out the arrests." Kyle explained.

John studied him, weighing his words, and then finally said, "Damn. We've been set up."

"Basically." Kyle agreed.

"But why?" Ray wondered.

"To get the JLU fighting itself." John theorized, "Once we put each other down, the Legion walks in and takes out those still standing."

"What about the Global Guardians?" Ray inquired.

John gave him a disdainful look, "Does anyone actually think they stand a chance against the Legion?"

Ray colored. John shook his head, "I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>J'onn squared off with Diana. Their strength was equal so it came down to martial prowess. Diana held a distinct advantage in that arena but J'onn's ability to contort his body aided him. He also engaged in telepathic assaults.<p>

"Stay out of my head!" Diana snarled as she punched J'onn. His head and upper torso twisted around as he absorbed the impact.

Having staggered back to gain some distance from the Amazonian Princess, he spoke; "Diana, let us reason as kindred intellects. We do not have to follow this destructive course. The Justice League is renowned throughout the world for its cohesion and unity. You are destroying that. If you disagree with our mission so vehemently then you should sit on the sidelines and allow us to do our job."

"You want to end the fighting? Leave this country and allow us to complete our mission." Diana insisted.

J'onn sighed. Diana was every bit the willful and stubborn princess. Once her mind was made up, one would have to move Olympus to change it. J'onn apparently didn't have that kind of power. He settled in for the fight of his life.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow loosed a stunner arrow. Unfortunately, his target was no longer there. It was getting frustrating. For a man famed for never missing, he hadn't connected with Nightwing once. All he'd managed was to keep Nightwing at bay. But the younger man was creeping ever closer.<p>

Nightwing tumbled out of the way of the Emerald Archer's latest shot. He came up on one knee and forth for the first time let fly with a wingarang. It struck Green Arrow's bow just above where his fingers wrapped around it. The bow was knocked free and Nightwing capitalized upon the opportunity afforded by this happenstance.

He surged forward and delivered a flying kick. Green Arrow sidestepped the attempt. Nightwing landed and immediately engaged Arrow with elbow strikes and punches. Green Arrow was hard pressed to defend himself.

_Not bad for an old man, _he gleefully thought, just before Nightwing connected with his nose for the first time. The tide shifted and Green Arrow began receiving blows. He tried to retreat all the while thinking, _Dinah, where are you?_

* * *

><p>The woman in question was squaring off with Catwoman. Selina held an edge in gymnastic ability and using it in surprising ways in her fighting style. Black Canary, however, was the superior fighter. She had landed several blows to devastating effect.<p>

"Hurry up and finish him off and help me!" Catwoman cried out to Nightwing.

Dinah turned and her eyes narrowed. She returned her attention to Selina as Catwoman launched a new offensive. Black Canary decided she'd had enough fun. It was time to end this.

* * *

><p>Starman and Captain Atom faced Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai. Captain Atom and Starman hurled bolts of energy at their opponent, preferring to engage them at a distance. Black Lightning reacted by streaming electricity back at them. Samurai unleashed a tunnel of flame.<p>

In the melee Apache Chief was lost. Exchanges of energy and flame continued unabated until the Native American reappeared. He came at Starman. Starman unleashed a solar blast at Apache Chief. Unfortunately for Starman, Apache Chief had increased his molecular density so the burst barely tickled him. A single punch put Starman down. Next Apache Chief came at Captain Atom.

A blow to the head staggered Captain Atom. He threw a punch at Apache Chief. Apache Chief phased through Captain Atom, leaving Atom alone and exposed. Black Lightning took advantage of this and unleashed twin streams of lightning. Captain Atom cried out and took to the air. Samurai created a gale force wind and drove Captain Atom back into the ground. Apache Chief delivered a one-two combination of punches and then stepped back and let Black Vulcan do his work.

Captain Atom passed out and the Super Friends gathered. They began assessing who needed assistance. A sharp whistle caught their attention and Green Lantern and Kyle Rayner landed next to them.

"We need to talk." GL said.

* * *

><p>"Now fellas, ganging up on an old man just isn't fair." Wildcat told Hourman and Commander Steel.<p>

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt." Hourman declared.

"I can appreciate that you boys don't want to get hurt. Why don't you step aside and let me go arrest the Legion of Doom?" Wildcat asked.

"That's not what this is about." Hourman retorted.

"That's entirely what this is about." Wildcat insisted, "The World Court issues arrest warrants for the entire Legion. NATO gets enlisted to serve the warrants. The UN gets asked to approve and they refuse. Next they assign you to protect Myanmar. Sounds a little hinky to me especially since the only ones getting protected here today is the Legion of Doom."

"That's not what this is about." Hourman sounded far less certain.

"Then why are you in a skirmish line in front of the Dome?" Wildcat asked.

"Stop trying to confuse the issue." Hourman snapped, "Are you going to surrender?"

"No." Wildcat said resolutely.

"Get him!" Hourman instructed Commander Steel.

* * *

><p>The Shining Knight confronted Booster Gold, "Surrender yon varlet."<p>

"Can't we get along?" Booster asked.

"If thou'st intends to pass me, then nay." Sir Justin replied.

"Too bad." Booster used his gauntlet blasters to knock Justin out.

"Sleep tight." Booster said, hoping that Justin would be too embarrassed to share this episode with his girlfriend. Booster wasn't afraid of the Shining Knight but Tessa terrified him.

* * *

><p>Mr. Terrific, Nemesis, and the Atom were trying to corral Vixen and Vigilante. Their argument had turned ugly.<p>

"Ya'll may have a high IQ but ya'll are also an idiot. We're bein' manipulated." Vigilante called out to Mr. Terrific.

"I don't see it. Now surrender." Mr. Terrific ordered.

"No." Vigilante and Vixen said in unison.

Mr. Terrific teleported next to Vig before the cowboy could draw his sidearms. They fought hand to hand, fairly evenly matched. That left the other two to Vixen.

Vixen channeled a cheetah and raced towards Nemesis. Nemesis calmly leveled his dart gun at her and fired. The electrical charge stunned her with a yowl. The anesthetic compound pumped into her and insured that she would be down for a few hours.

The Atom pulled Vigilante off of Mr. Terrific just in time to prevent Terrific from getting pounded. Nemesis shot Vig and put him down as well. They stood in silence for a moment. Samurai summoned them and they joined up with the Green Lanterns.

* * *

><p>Obsidian tried stopping Zatanna. She eluded his shadow form and then illuminated his position with fire. Eventually she cast a spell that pulled him from the shadows. Once he was corporeal again, she proceeded to beat the crap out of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"How can you be so stupid?" Shayera asked as she evaded a flame blast from Fire, "You used to be a Global Guardian. The Legion is holding Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman. Are you going to abandon them?"<p>

"Beatriz! Stop shooting and listen." Ice demanded.

Shayera and Fire landed and Shay explained the situation to the two former Guardians.

When she finished Fire scowled, "That changes things."

* * *

><p>Dr. Light opposed the Ray. Ray unloaded all of his considerable might upon her. She absorbed it all. After all, in the end it was merely light. She unleashed negative light against him. The blackness drained him of his powers and she used karate to finish him off.<p>

* * *

><p>Steel hesitated and then he delivered his ultimatum. Aztek looked discomfited as well but he was resolute. Supergirl and Stargirl blithely ignored his calls to surrender and made to fly by overhead on their way to the Dome.<p>

Steel flew up and swatted Supergirl with his sledgehammer. Supergirl was so surprised by his action that she didn't defend herself. That just made Steel feel worse.

Kara was heartsick to fight Steel but she committed herself. She punched him in the gut and then delivered a right cross. He tried to swing his hammer again and she caught its handle. Steel was obsessing over trying to recover his hammer so she ripped it from his grasp and bashed him with it.

He hit the ground and she swooped down and hammered him into the ground. When she'd finished he was out cold and she felt nauseous. She dropped the hammer and sought Courtney out.

Aztek unleashed magenta bolts of mystic energy. The Cosmic Rod shielded Stargirl and then she returned fire. Aztek dodge and danced all the while staying out of the direct barrage. Supergirl arrived and punched him into the cosmic energy. He cried out and then passed out.

"I hope he's okay." Courtney fretted.

"He'll be fine. Now c'mon." Kara urged, trying not to think about it.

* * *

><p>Barda blasted Mary out of the sky with her mega wand. Mr. Miracle used his hover disks to fly over to Mary's position and try to truss her up. Mary backhanded him. It knocked him out. Barda was enraged.<p>

"Little brat! Now you'll pay!" Barda declared.

Mary took another blast from the wand. As soon as it relented, she closed the distance and confronted Barda personally. Mary came in fists flying. She delivered two jabs, a right cross, a left cross, and an uppercut. Barda was dazed and on her back. Mary straddled her and delivered right-left combos until the New God passed out. Seeing her way free, she headed towards the Dome.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm on your side." The Flash declared as Plastic Man made to envelope him.<p>

"Say what?" Plas asked.

"I stayed with the UN group to try and prevent this fiasco. You want to arrest the Legion of Doom? Be my guest. I'll even help." Flash revealed.

"Best news I've heard all day." Plas smiled as he and the Flash headed for the Dome.

* * *

><p>"Dove!" Wonder Girl called out as she landed beside the JLer.<p>

"Donna!" Dove was ecstatic and then he was wary, "Shouldn't you be with Legion?"

She looked guilty, "I wanted to be with you."

"I appreciate the thought but that might not be the smartest. The Legion is forbidden from fighting." Dove advised.

"But the Legion is already fighting." Wonder Girl revealed, "They engaged the Global Guardians five minutes ago."

"That changes everything." Dove realized and then he came to a greater realization, "You need to get out of Myanmar."

"We finally have a reunion and the first thing you want to do is get rid of me?" she smirked.

"If you stay in Myanmar you'll get arrested." He said.

"Oh really?" she grinned.

"Donna, I'm serious. The League will stop at nothing to arrest you. That's what started this mess." Dove stated.

"You really want me to go?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

"I'm insisting on it." He declared.

She kissed his cheek, "You're sweet. I'll catch up with you when you least expect it."

That said she flew away from the Dome and the League. Dove sighed a sigh of relief. Then Hawk showed up.

"What's wrong with you pantywaist? You just had to let her go?" Hawk accused.

"Hawk! The Legionnaires are fighting. That means the League can reconcile." Dove revealed.

"Yah, yah, that's great. Get outta my way. I'm off to bust some heads." Hawk strode by and headed for the Dome.

_J'onn! I need to talk to J'onn!_ Dove thought as he scurried off.


	24. Chapter 24

6 Justice League Conflict

"Almost there." Jack O'Lantern declared with a strained voice. He was trying, as he had for a week and a half, to establish a link with his lantern. He and Owlwoman had no idea what day it was. The Legionnaires never turned their cell lights down. They hadn't been outside over this entire span. The only reason they knew what time of day it was because the Legionnaires missed Wenonah's ankle bracelet when they searched her. It had a petite watch and was unobtrusive.

Atomic Skull had brought their last meal and warned them that he didn't know when they would be fed again. "Guests" were coming and the entire Legion was turning out for them. Jack's previous attempts had been thwarted by Tala, whose quarters the lantern resided in. If she were to be gone, Jack stood a decent chance of gaining control of the lantern and using it to escape.

"I can almost…" his voice trailed off. His eyes were closed to aid his concentration.

"Maybe you should…" Owlwoman began.

"Shhh!" he cut her off.

She was about to inform him that he would not shush her again, ever, when she noticed his expression changed. He was smiling.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can see her room. What a dump. The woman's a fuggin' packrat." Jack commented.

"This isn't the time for a personal critique. Can you move the lantern?" Wenonah asked.

"I think so." He frowned, "Somethin's wrong. She's got a chain on it. An iron chain."

Now Owlwoman frowned. Jack had explained to her how iron was anathema to the fey folk. But she'd seen Jack's lantern shred iron and steel in the past and said as much.

"Aye. Shouldn't be a problem." Jack said.

The lantern's face lit up and energy beams burst forth and shattered the chain. Next, the lantern flew over to the door, blasted it open, and then flew down the corridor. Jack guided the lantern through the warrens of the Dome. Eventually the lantern arrived at the correct door and blasted it off of its hinges. The lantern ended its journey in Jack's hands.

Owlwoman was greatly amused by the way he cradled it, "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Naw. C'mon, they should have our stuff in the lockers across the hall." Jack suggested.

Sure enough, their gear was being stored there. Jack replaced his cape and mask. Wenonah put her headgear back on. She clipped her feather back onto her choker.

"Now if we could just wash our clothes." She complained.

"At least we broke out before it was yer time o' the month." Jack opined.

Owlwoman glared at him. Jack faltered, "I mean…y'know what I mean…it just woulda been…never mind. Let's get the hell outta here."

"That's the first intelligent thing that you've said." She huffed and proceeded to march out of the building.

* * *

><p>Outside the Dome, the Global Guardians had arrived on the doorstep and Vapor had just declared everyone to be under arrest. Luthor found this amusing. He engaged the volatile hero in some banter.<p>

"You do realize that you haven't a prayer of enforcing those warrants?" Luthor wondered.

"We've come halfway across the world. Nothing is going to stop us now." She declared.

"One thing will: you're incompetent. Your paltry little band of heroes is simply outclassed. Now go away before we decide to hurt you." Luthor said dismissively.

"Why you…!" Vapor shifted into her acidic mist form.

"Grodd!" Luthor called out.

Grodd sucked Vapor up into a gas canister. He sealed it and removed the vacuum from it. Luthor smirked as he addressed the remaining Global Guardians, "Next?"

"Vapor?" Echo gasped.

"Guardians attack!" Black Adam shouted and the group surged forward. They were met in the middle by Legionnaires. Luthor simply walked back to the Dome.

"Let's watch the show." He said to Grodd. They retired to the Mission Control Center. Sivana and Mr. Mind were already there.

* * *

><p>Bizarro intercepted Black Adam. The macabre monstrosity opened with a right cross followed by a left. Black Adam blocked both of these and then head butted Bizarro. Bizarro rubbed his forehead and then snarled.<p>

"Me is killing you now!" he said.

"Try your best." Adam taunted.

* * *

><p>Galatea squared off with Doomsday. She opened with an impassioned plea.<p>

"We're both products of CADMUS. We can move beyond our programming and live real lives. Join me and we'll find you a life." She implored.

Doomsday responded with a left cross.

* * *

><p>Solomon Grundy faced Blockbuster. It was a contest of pure strength and savagery. Maxi-Man battled Mammoth. They exchanged thunderous blows to devastating effect. Tasmanian Devil fought Killer Croc. Croc's wrestling skills and brute strength quickly gave him an advantage. The Olympian brawled with Bane. Bane kept getting stronger and stronger while the Olympian felt outmatched.<p>

* * *

><p>Ulla was matched against Giganta. Giganta smacked her like a bug and the Little Mermaid went down. Volcana ignited a ring of fire around Ulla and laughed as she approached.<p>

"I said I was going to make fish sticks out of you, Little Guppy. Today's when I fulfill that promise." Volcana gloated.

Ulla could feel the moisture leaving her skin. She was half-Atlantean and like all mer folk she needed moisture to survive. She could feel her strength ebb away and Giganta loomed overhead in case she tried to escape.

* * *

><p>KGBeast fired at Echo and Reverb. Echo reflected the bullets back at him. Reverb vibrated his gun hand until it fell to pieces. Bronze Tiger leapt into the fray, catching Reverb with a flying kick. The Latino went down. Bronze Tiger wheeled on Echo and stunned her with a nerve pinch.<p>

"See what the direct approach will get you?" Bronze Tiger tormented KGBeast, who was trying to gather up the pieces of his gun.

* * *

><p>Bushmaster and Copperhead tried to out-reptile each other. Tuatara faced Two Face and the Penguin. Although he could foresee what was going to happen he wasn't fast enough to avoid it and they took him down. The Top and the Golden Glider tag teamed the Wild Huntsman. He was out in seconds. The Golden Glider gently approached the Huntsman's hound and he soon remembered her previous kindness and began licking her and wagging his tail.<p>

Rising Sun faced Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze. Their combined efforts quickly overwhelmed him. He couldn't thaw out fast enough to avoid hibernation. Thunderlord was put down by the teamwork of Count Vertigo and Catman. Their pairing was much more successful this time around then in Brooklyn.

Godiva was overwhelmed by Black Mass and Praxis was soundly beaten by Hector Hammond. Praxis had severely underestimated his opponent guessing that physical infirmities translated into mental ones. He paid the price for his arrogance.

* * *

><p>While invisible, Gypsy had slipped inside of the Dome. Her mission was to find Jack and Owlwoman. She found them a lot sooner than she expected.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Adam rocked Bizarro with an uppercut. The misshapen clone stumbled backwards but he didn't go down. Instead he flew forehead, shoulder checking Adam, and driving the Black Marvel into the ground. Once atop of Adam, he began to throw one punch after another while Adam braced himself with his arms in a guard position in front of his face and desperately sought a way out.<p>

* * *

><p>Tasmanian Devil was thrown to the ground <em>again<em>. Killer Croc placed him in a hold and slowly began to twist his neck. Another few inches of rotation and his neck would snap. The problem was, the Tasmanian Devil couldn't find a way out of it.

* * *

><p>Maxi-Man hit Mammoth for all he was worth. It was a desperate shot. He knew he couldn't withstand another blow and Mammoth proved him right mere seconds later.<p>

* * *

><p>Bane put the Olympian down near the same time that Mammoth neutralized Maxi-Man. The Greek hero had fought with everything he had. Bane's chemically charged assault just proved to be too much.<p>

* * *

><p>Doomsday belted Galatea and she flew into, and through, a building. She came to a landing mere inches from Supergirl's feet. She angrily rose and then it registered who she was standing next to and her mood soured even more.<p>

"Now who done whipped your ass now?" Supergirl laughed.

"Just tell your team to hurry up." Galatea snapped and then she flew back into the fray.

Kara used her X-Ray vision to peer through the building. What she saw chilled her.

Turning to Stargirl she said, "C'mon Court. It's time to gather everyone up."

"Will they come?" Courtney wondered.

"They have to. Otherwise the Global Guardians will be dead." Kara pronounced judgment.


	25. Chapter 25

8 Justice League Conflict

_Ooh...  
>(Give a good heart, give a good heart,<br>Give a good heart, give a good heart)_

_When it seems that all hope is gone_  
><em>And so called friends aren't there to rely on<em>  
><em>When the darkness makes it so hard to see<em>  
><em>Just lift up your eyes, you will see me - yeah<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>And I'll give a good heart, to hold you so strong<em>  
><em>I'll give you my shoulder to lean on - yeah<em>  
><em>Gonna give a good heart, that's solid and true<em>  
><em>And I will always stand by you<em>

_When it seems no one's there to turn to_  
><em>Everyone's a stranger passing through<em>  
><em>And all that's left is a broken dream<em>  
><em>Just hold out your hand, reach out for me - yeah<em>

_And I'll give a good heart, to hold you so strong_  
><em>I'll give you my shoulder to lean on - yeah<em>  
><em>Give a good heart, that's solid and true<em>  
><em>And I will always stand by you<em>

_Now there's no need to dance alone_  
><em>In these arms you found your home<em>

_Ooh, whoa oh oh - give a good heart_  
><em>Take my good heart, take my good heart<em>  
><em>Take my good heart<em>

_And I'll give a good heart, to hold you so strong_  
><em>I'll give you my shoulder to lean on - yeah<em>  
><em>Gonna give a good heart, that's solid and true<em>  
><em>I will always stand by you<em>

_Give a good heart, hold you so strong_  
><em>Give you my shoulder to lean on<em>  
><em>Gonna give a good heart, hold you're head up<em>  
><em>So lift you're head up - lift it up<em>  
><em>I'll show you a love to believe in - yeah<em>

_I will always stand by you_  
><em>Take my good heart...<em>

_Give a good heart, hold you so strong_  
><em>Give you my shoulder to lean on<em>  
><em>Gonna give a good heart, solid and true<em>  
><em>I will always stand by you...<em>

-Starship

* * *

><p>Dove reached J'onn and Diana just as Diana delivered a savage backspin kick to J'onn's temple. Fortunately, the Martian was limber and his body stretched out to disperse some of the kinetic energy of the strike. It was all quite spectacular but Dove didn't have time for any of it.<p>

"Stop!" he shouted in a commanding tone, "This has gone on long enough. Things have changed and the League can reunite."

"Do you have any idea what he's on about?" Diana asked her opponent.

"Not really. My head is ringing too badly to attempt a telepathic scan." J'onn explained.

"Look, it's simple. The Legion and the Global Guardians are fighting. That eliminates our mandate. My guess is that the Guardians could use our help." Dove explained.

"He's right." Supergirl confirmed as she landed next to Dove. Stargirl accompanied her and she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Galatea just got swatted through a building. That's a problem. Don't tell her I said this but she's a better fighter than me. Her problem was always her irrational hatred of me. She's over that now. For someone to do that to her means that there's a serious tussle going on. I took a look with my X-Ray vision and the Guardians are getting trashed. They may not survive."

The statement was telling in several ways. One was the obvious peril that the Guardians were in. They needed help, more to the point they needed the Justice league whole and united. Another aspect was Kara's unwillingness to give credit to Galatea. She feared validating the clone's existence just as Galatea craved such validation. It was no wonder their relationship was a turbulent one.

Diana and J'onn met each others' eyes. Diana extended a hand, "Truce?"

J'onn was grave but he accepted Diana's gesture, "Indeed. I think I may be capable of summoning the closest Leaguers."

J'onn wisely neglected to mention his earlier infirmity was due to Diana. His eyes began to glow as he silently reached out. After a moment he looked hard pressed to continue but he persevered. Diana pitied him but she still refused to feel guilt over his condition. _He'd_ been in the wrong after all.

J'onn was in light contact with Diana's mind. He knew if this attitude was widespread the League may have been permanently fractured. Much to his own relief most of the minds he contacted were heartsick over the fighting. They wanted nothing more than to reconcile with their estranged comrades.

Hawk didn't respond and Superman and Captain Marvel were out of range. The rest gathered together around the two leaders and waited to see what would happen next. Tensions were particularly high around Commander Steel, Hourman, and Wildcat. They'd been actively fighting when they received J'onn's summons.

"The conflict is over." Diana announced without preamble, "Superman's force is enlisting with mine in aiding the Global Guardians."

A shockwave rippled through the crowd. J'onn had to confirm the news. Diana spoke again.

"Time is of the essence. Make whatever reparations that you have to and prepare to move out." She ordered.

"Where's Dmitry?" Mr. Terrific asked J'onn.

"Rocket Red is experiencing some technical difficulties. He will be joining us momentarily." J'onn replied.

Mr. Terrific noted that Stargirl, who was within earshot, looked distinctly guilty. The rest of the League mingled together and exchanged pleasantries. Wildcat made the overture to Hourman and Commander Steel.

"Sorry boys. I guess we're all on the same side again. We'll never know who would have won that scrap. Although 2 to 1 is still unfair if you ask me." Wildcat chuckled.

"Look, I'm sorry." Hourman began, "It seems you were proven right after all. I should have listened."

"Same goes for me." Commander Steel added.

"Guys, you fought for what you believed in. I can't hold that against you. What you believed in was built on horse hockey but you believed in it enough to fight for it. Most of the battles in our life are built on similar stuff. We wait for the fight to end, pick ourselves up, and move on. I'd be honored if you'd join me in kicking Legion butt." Wildcat offered.

"Sounds good." Commander Steel eagerly agreed, "Hourman?"

"Of course I'm in. Someone's got to keep you kids in line." Hourman grinned.

* * *

><p>"Back on the side of righteousness?" Shayera grinned as she addressed John.<p>

"Let's just say we're on the same side again and leave it at that." John suggested.

"I can live with that." She conceded.

John was visibly relieved, "Are you ready for this fight?"

"I'm always ready to bash the Legion." Shayera said eagerly.

"I know the feeling." John chuckled.

Shayera's grin grew. They truly were two of a kind, mistaken loyalties notwithstanding. She'd been loyal to Thanagar so she understood those little things.

* * *

><p>"I will contact Superman and explain things to him. Then we will bring along Captain Marvel and join you." J'onn asserted.<p>

Diana accepted his proposal, "Sounds good. Hurry, we'll need your help."

J'onn flew off and Diana addressed the group of JLers, "Focus on the most powerful Legionnaires first. Once they are defeated the weak will become dispirited and flee."

"You want us to let them go?" Black Vulcan wondered.

"We will apprehend them as the opportunities present themselves." Diana decided.

"What about our fallen members?" Mr. Terrific asked, "We just can't leave them here."

"I think he has something to say about that." Kara pointed at the approaching Blackhawk, who was leading two platoons of French Special Forces troops.

Blackhawk exchanged a word with the French commander and the troops dispersed. Blackhawk addressed Diana, "The Army will watch over our downed friends. It falls in line with their mission to secure the perimeter."

Diana finally broke into a smile, "The gods have truly sent you."

Blackhawk gave her a quizzical look but he remained silent and instead he approached Mary, "Watch over Tea for me."

Mary squeezed his forearm, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Selina rubbed her neck and canted her head to one side. No matter how she held her head, it hurt. Black Canary winced.<p>

"Sorry. Now that we've kissed and made up I'm sorry I slapped that hold on you." Dinah confessed.

Catwoman smirked, "Was it a sloppy kiss?"

"The messier the better." Black Canary grinned.

"Then you're forgiven." Selina laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you're okay?" Nightwing asked.<p>

Green Arrow inspected the rag he was using to staunch the blood flow from his nose. It was dry.

"It's fine." Green Arrow sighed, "Really. So quite asking."

"Sure." Nightwing knew better than to argue with wounded pride.

"Just for the record, let's not do this again." Ollie declared.

"Trust me, that's fine with me." Dick admitted.

* * *

><p>"Move out!" Diana commanded and the League mobilized. The ground pounders advanced at a steady walking pace while their flying kindred advanced further along. The League came upon the entrance to the Dome just as most of the Guardians were beaten into submission. Diana ordered the attack and the two forces engaged.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Adam knew that he had to get Bizarro off of him. There was a way but he would take some punishment in the execution of the move. He finally decided that it was his best option. He removed his arms from guarding his head and placed them on the ground to either side. He received two blows to the head but he had his pinion.<p>

Raising his knees, he used his arms to leverage himself and throw his knees into Bizarro's back. Using his flying ability, he executed a wide arc and Bizarro was thrown face first into the ground above Adam's head. Black Adam scrambled to his feet even as Bizarro did the same. Adam rushed Bizarro and threw a devastating right cross.

Bizarro stumbled backwards and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears. Adam pursued him. He threw a left, a right, and then a straight shot into Bizarro's face. The clone was reeling so Black Adam intensified his efforts. A blow to the body was followed by another, then a right cross. Bizarro went down and Adam straddled him with his fist cocked back. He swiftly realized that Bizarro was down for the count.

Standing up, Adam was grateful he had the stamina of the gods. He assessed the situation to see where he was needed. He was grateful to see the League was here. He spied a particular problem and flew off to help.

* * *

><p>Solomon Grundy delivered a body blow to Blockbuster. Blockbuster exhaled loudly and Grundy followed up with an uppercut. Blockbuster staggered back and Grundy came at him, arms swinging and fists flying. Grundy relentlessly hammered Blockbuster. Grundy was imbued by magic and didn't need rest but Blockbuster's powers were chemically derived and could only push the human body so far. Grundy soundly defeated him but bereft of instructions from a teammate, he merely stood by and let the battle wage around him.<p>

* * *

><p>Tasmanian Devil had almost given up when Hawk pulled Killer Croc off of him. Croc tumbled away and Hawk knelt next to the Devil.<p>

"Take it easy. I've got the Croc." Hawk assured him.

Hawk stood and faced Croc. Croc smiled.

"This is even better. Killing him was too easy. Killing a JLer is sooo much better." Croc snickered.

"Let's see if you can shut that huge mouth of yours and see what you've got." Hawk countered.

"Gladly." Croc said as he lunged at Hawk.

* * *

><p>Diana landed and the Female Furies confronted her. Diana considered the odds to be fair. She was looking for a good fight.<p>

Mad Harriet bounded towards her, "Oh, look! The pretty princess has come to play."

With a cackle Harriet leapt atop of Diana and gauged the Amazon's face with her claws. Diana backhanded her and checked her assaulted cheek. She was horrified to discover blood.

Stompa slammed into Diana, bowling her over. Stompa then tried to squish Diana with her anti-matter boots. The Amazon kicked Stompa's legs out from underneath her. Diana then took to the air.

Lashina's whip caught Diana's ankle. The Apokoliptan energized the whip, driving Diana into the ground. The Princess got up on one knee, took hold of the whip, and jerked. It flew from Lashina's hand.

Diana unwound the offending cord and rose to her feet. Lashina had uncoiled a second whip from around her waist and was snapping it at Diana. Diana blocked the whip's stinger with her bracelets and rushed Lashina. Disarming the Fury, she took hold of Lashina's tunic and drew back her fist. Lashina clutched Diana's breasts and energized them. In agony, Diana's knees buckled and she cried out.

Lashina laughed, "Like I told that idiot speedster, the whips are merely the vessel. The power comes from me."

* * *

><p>Galatea was giving as good as she got, it was just that Doomsday was <em>tough<em>…even for a Kryptonian clone. He slammed her against the ground and reared back a massive fist when Mary Marvel swooped in and kicked him in the face. Doomsday toppled over and Mary alighted next to Galatea and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks but I've got it." Tea said gruffly.

"No can do. I promised Blackhawk I'd watch out for you so here I am." Mary replied primly.

A wave of emotions washed over Galatea's features before she finally asked, "Really? He said that?"

"Yup." Mary assured her.

"Okay. You can help." Tea decided.

Doomsday loomed over them and Mary blanched, "I don't think I want to."


	26. Chapter 26

7 Justice League Conflict

Nemesis, Mr. Terrific, and the Atom faced the Fearsome Five. Nemesis had stunned the overconfident Psimon but now he was evading Gizmo's needle gun. Mr. Terrific was teleporting all around Goldilocks, trying to tangle her hair. That left the Atom to deal with Shimmer and Mammoth.

Fortunately for the Atom, Black Adam came sailing in and engaged Mammoth. Adam's fists created thunderclaps as they struck Mammoth's dense hide. Shimmer looked around while formulating a plan to deal with Atom. Only, she couldn't find him.

"Wimp." She snorted.

Atom grew back to his full height and delivered a right cross to Shimmer's eye. Shimmer cried out and staggered backwards. Atom drove in on her and continued to hit her until she finally passed out.

"Selinda!" Mammoth cried out and he snarled as he threw a punch at Black Adam. The Black Marvel flew over the top of Mammoth's massive arm and connected a round kick to Mammoth's head. Mammoth was insensate but Adam struck him again just to be sure.

While Mammoth collapsed Atom ran towards Goldilocks. He shrank to a four inch height and he sidled up next to her before he grew. He rocked her with an uppercut that nearly took her head off. Knocked to her hands and knees, she gazed around at Atom, Mr. Terrific, and Black Adam. She dashed to her feet and sprinted away.

Adam made ready to pursue her but Mr. Terrific held him back, "It's okay. We've larger threats to contend with."

The Atom surveyed the scene and nodded, "I see what you mean."

Nemesis cried out, "A little help?"

Mr. Terrific teleported behind Gizmo and slapped a stunner on him. The diminutive genius went down. Nemesis was winded.

"Gimme a minute." He panted.

"Have no worries. There are foes aplenty." Black Adam announced, "And I am off to face them."

"Oh, to be a Marvel." Mr. Terrific grinned.

* * *

><p>Doomsday punched Mary and she went hurtling in the opposite direction. Galatea kicked him squarely in the groin. Doomsday flinched but otherwise seemed fine.<p>

"Now I'm going to have to hurt you." He declared.

"Oh, great." Galatea muttered.

A red and blue streak slammed into Doomsday, knocking him off of his feet. Supergirl floated above the ground, all the while looking smug. Galatea joined her.

"You pompous little showoff. We don't need your help." She snapped.

"Coulda fooled me." Kara snapped.

"Who ever asked you to think?" Tea snarled.

Mary joined them, "Uh, guys?"

"What?" they demanded in unison.

"He's back." Mary informed them.

"Get his arms and hold him. _I'll_ put him down." Galatea ordered.

Mary and Supergirl shrugged at each other and complied. They bound Doomsday's arms behind him and he was vulnerable to whatever Galatea had planned.

"Just don't stand there looking at him…do something!" Kara yelled.

Galatea had been doing something and it involved looking at Doomsday, or more specifically, his internal organs. Having found his heart, she unleashed her heat vision. It burned a hole through his chest and eventually incinerated his heart. Doomsday shuddered and then he fell over backwards.

Kara saw Tea's handiwork and became livid, "What the hell? You freakin' killed him. We don't kill people. We're supposed to be the good guys. Why can't you learn that?"

"Uh, Kara?" Mary said from behind her.

"If you'd let me explain…" Galatea began

Kara cut her off, "What's to explain? One minute he's alive and then _bam_ you burn a whole in his chest and kill him."

"Uh, Kara…" Mary was more insistent.

"You don't know all the facts." Galatea informed Supergirl.

"What's to know? He's _dead_. He got that way because of you. I oughta…"

"Kara!" Mary screamed.

"What?" Kara snapped.

"I think he's healing." Mary pointed at Doomsday's chest.

"What?" Kara was confused.

"Take a look. He's healing." Mary explained.

Kara took a look at the crater in Doomsday's chest. The cinder that comprised Doomsday's heart was definitely healing. The burns were fading right before their eyes. The ravaged tissues that made up the whole were healing just as rapidly and the hole was closing.

"I don't get it." Kara admitted.

"Doomsday possesses uncharted regenerative capabilities." Galatea finally got to explain, "How do you think he recovered from being lobotomized?"

"I…uh…well…um…" Kara stammered.

"What's she's too embarrassed to say is that she never thought about it." Mary offered.

Kara shot her a glare.

"Intensive trauma stops him but he heals like there's no tomorrow." Galatea lectured, "I'd say we have about an hour before he rises and when he rises he's gonna be pissed."

"Still, that gives us an hour to round up everyone else." Kara looked to the bright side.

* * *

><p>Hawk was struggling against Killer Croc. Croc had just slapped a wicked hold on him and the Tasmanian Devil was still recuperating and totally useless in Hawk's opinion. He found it embarrassing to be in the same dire straits that he'd rescued the Global Guardian out of. Suddenly Croc was thrown off of him.<p>

Dove dove and rolled out of Croc's grasping arms. He came up behind the wrestler and slapped a choke hold on him. Croc struggled but Dove just tightened his hold. In seconds the Legionnaire was down. Dove went to his brother.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to find you." Dove said.

"Tell me he'll at least have a headache when he wakes up." Hawk bellyached.

Dove grinned, "That's the usual side effect."

"Good." Hawk decided.

"So are we good?" Dove asked.

"I guess so. You came though when it counted." Hawk allowed, "You just shouldn't have let Wonder Girl go. What is it between you two anyway?"

"It's complicated." Dove deflected the question.

"She's bad news." Hawk asserted, "And don't give me that look. You know it too."

"What I know is beside the point. We need to get the Tasmanian Devil up and running. There are plenty of Legionnaires milling about. It shouldn't be hard to find some."

Hawk just stared at him and Dove got impatient, "You are here to arrest them, right?"

Hawk grinned, "Right."

* * *

><p>Rocket Red came charging in. He was intercepted by Major Force. They grappled and discovered that they were evenly matched. Major Force began to bombard Dmitry with radiation. Within seconds, the levels had risen above the armor's ability to shield the Russian. Still, Force increased the rad levels. Dmitry was being bombarded by cosmic ray levels found near the sun.<p>

Rocket Red placed his gauntlets on Force's chest and fired them both at full strength. Two holes were blasted into Major Force's containment suit. He stumbled backwards and a flash of energy, all of the energy that comprised Major Force's living essence, burst forth and lit up the sky.

Red was caught in that maelstrom as well. He stumbled and then collapsed in a heap on the ground. Wildcat was the closest JLer, having been headed for the Atomic Skull. The Skull had been standing beside Major Force before Force fought Rocket Red. Atomic Skull approached the fallen Red and Major Force's empty containment suit.

Wildcat knelt and propped Rocket Red up, "Dmitry? Can you hear me?"

The seals on the armor hissed as they released. Wildcat managed to get Red's helmet off. Dmitry was ashen. His hair was already falling out and his lips were covered by the blood he'd coughed up. Another coughing fit racked Dmitry and he spat up blood.

"Wildcat." He managed to rasp, "Tell my children I am proud of them and that I love them all."

"You'll tell them yourself." Wildcat tried to console his teammate.

"Promise me!" Dmitry found a last vestige of strength.

"Of course. I'll tell them their father loves them." Wildcat promised.

"And my wife. Tell her…" a coughing fit interrupted and then he slid down into the armor and breathed his last.

"I'll tell her too." Wildcat closed Dmitry's eyes.

"Aww, too bad. One less JLer to worry about." Atomic Skull said mockingly.

"You might want to tread lightly here, Skull. The man was a friend." Wildcat warned as he stood.

"Shoulda happened sooner. Hey! Guess what? I can kill you too and then no one would be available to tell the man's brats their father remembered them as he died." Atomic Skull laughed.

Wildcat cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to enjoy breaking you in half."

* * *

><p>Hourman ran into Bane…literally. Bane chuckled.<p>

"You should watch where you're going, amigo. Someone might take issue with being run into." Bane warned.

"I was looking for you. You're under arrest." Hourman opened with the preliminaries.

"That's been tried once today. Do not tell me you are so foolish as to replace the fool that challenged me." Bane sighed.

"`Fraid so." Hourman replied.

"Very well." Bane threw a punch.

* * *

><p>The Green Lanterns flew towards the Dome accompanied by Shayera. Power Ring, Spencer Hawk, and Kestrel met them in the air. John signaled a time-out and the two sides parlayed.<p>

"We don't have to do this. Surrender your rings and we'll let you go." John offered.

"Never!" Power Ring cried out and he hit John with a force beam.

Kyle blocked a similar beam with a shield and then he created a sword and began to duel Spencer Hawk. Shayera and Kestrel flew off in opposite direction so that they could dive at one another. John hit Power Ring with a giant fist.

Power Ring wobbled and John opened the hand to swat Power Ring and drive him into the ground below. The Green Lantern landed next to the pinned Power Ring, knelt, and slipped the ring off of his opponent's finger. Power Ring spoke.

"You said you'd let me go." He begged.

"I said 'if you surrendered'. You fought, "Totally different ball game."

"Argh." Power Ring sighed.

* * *

><p>Kyle won the duel with Spencer Hawk. While Spencer was trying not to get skewered by a sword, Kyle used a small pair of pliers to pull Spencer's ring off and bring it to himself.<p>

Kyle grinned, "And everybody's happy."

* * *

><p>Shayera knocked Kestrel's sword aside, then she sideswiped the woman's head. Kestrel plummeted to the ground. As she struggled to rise, Shayera swooped down and smacked her head again. This time Kestrel's helmet flew off. Shayera smashed the side of Kestrel's face and the Thanagarian went down. Shayera retrieved Kestrel's sword and slid it into her belt for safekeeping. Looking around for a new target, she settled on Giganta and flew off to meet her.<p>

* * *

><p>Superman flew in and attacked Supreme. Captain Marvel fought Ultraman and J'onn aided Diana. J'onn landed near Lashina and attacked her mentally. Lashina let go of Diana's breasts and clutched at her head. As she went down on her knees the other Female Furies reacted.<p>

Stompa shoulder checked him but he just bent and morphed with the blow and slid right around her. As she struggled to look around and find him he resumed his customary appearance and punched her. She hit him back, which he felt, and he drove a fist into her face. This was followed by a left cross and then a right. Stompa weaved and her eyes were glassy. J'onn reached out to her mind.

"Sleep." He commanded and she did.

Mad Harriet leapt at him and he simply phased and allowed her to pass through him. When she landed in front of him, he delivered a nerve pinch that put her down. He'd seen the technique portrayed in television by an alien race. He wondered if the producers had known any Martians.

A whip wrapped around his throat and Lashina energized it. J'onn was driven to his knees and made powerless by the pain. His relief came from Diana yanking Lashina off of her feet and pummeling her with one blow after another. The New God could only take so much punishment and soon she was out cold.

Diana tended to J'onn and he protested, "You too are injured."

"I'll heal." She said.

"As will I." he said as he got to his feet. He was distinctly ruffled and he took a moment to compose himself. Diana remained silent during this process. Once he had recaptured his calm paradigm she spoke.

"You aided me even though we fought." Diana pointed out.

"You were my friend before you were my enemy. I see no reason why we can't be friends again." J'onn explained.

"I suppose you are right." Diana frowned, "Man's world is so strange. Among my people an enemy is always an enemy."

"Then you have an opportunity for growth. Relish it." J'onn suggested.

Diana wasn't certain she would relish it but she did decide that she would let bygones be bygones and embrace fellow JLers again, "There are villains aplenty. Shall we capture them?"

"Indeed." J'onn offered her a rare smile.


	27. Chapter 27

6 Justice League Conflict

The Flash and Plastic Man came upon Flash's Rogues along with Professor Zoom. Plas turned to Flash, "I've got Zoom."

Flash grinned "That leaves me with the rest."

"Get him!" the Trickster shouted, "He stole the Trickstermobile!"

Mirror Master pulled him off to the side, "Uh, they repoed the Trickstermobile."

"Get him! He repoed the Trickstermobile!" the Trickster frantically yelled.

Mirror Master hung his head and then walked off.

"Careful people, we don't want to trip each other up." Captain Cold marshaled his troops.

"Why's he just standing there?" Heat Wave asked.

"And he's grinning." The Top pointed out.

"Would you two grow a pair and get him?" Captain Cold snarled.

The Top and the Golden Glider went first. She skated high and he twirled low. Flash got underneath the Glider and used the friction from rubbing his hands together to melt the blades of her ice producing skates. Golden Glider was unceremoniously dumped on her butt and she just stared at the Scarlet Speedster in mute horror.

The Top ramped up his velocity, "Run, babe!"

The Flash ran circles around him until he finally matched the Top's velocity. He stepped into the Top's inner circle and punched him in the mouth. The Top stumbled and twirled into the ground. He hit his head on the concrete going down and was out cold.

Captain Boomerang threw a bevy of razor tipped boomerangs. Flash spun his arm in front of him and created a downdraft that caught the boomerangs and drove them into the concrete. Flash then ran at the Aussie and took him out with one fast traveling punch.

Captain Cold and Heat Wave each took aim and fired. Flash accelerated and came to a halt between the two villains. They pivoted and fired. Flash moved and they shot each other. Captain Cold was too hot to stay conscious and Heat Wave was too frozen to move. Flash disassembled their pistols and then went after the Weather Wizard.

Weather Wizard created a tornado but within seconds it was out of his control and he was sucked up in it. A barbell shaped device came flying out and Flash tore it apart. The tornado evaporated and Weather Wizard stumbled to Flash's feet, where he found the remains of the weather wand.

"Nooo!" he wailed, "A lifetime's worth of work ruined."

Flash turned to see Red Tornado standing there, "Thanks for the assist, Reddy."

"It was nothing. I'm just pleased my systems were rebooted." Reddy replied.

"Uh, yeah…I have it on good authority that Mary Marvel feels terrible about that." Flash confided.

"Really?" Reddy perked up.

"I'm sure she's dying to apologize." Flash assured him.

"Pardon me, but should the Trickster and Mirror Master be trying to escape?" Red Tornado wondered.

Flash grinned, "I'm on it."

Flash raced over to where Mirror Master, Trickster, the Riddler, and the Calendar Man were sneaking down an alley adjacent to the Dome, "What's up fellas?"

"Look, we just want to get away. This Legion business isn't why I put on this suit. We'll go quietly and you won't have to come looking for us." Mirror Master said.

"Okay but don't make me regret this." Flash agreed.

"Trust me. A little peace and quiet sounds good." Mirror Master promised.

They boom tubed away and Flash decided to check on Plas.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Reverse Flash and Plastic Man battled. Zoom tried rapid fire punches to incapacitate his foe. Plastic Man merely absorbed the blows and then returned to his normal shape. Zoom tried running in a circle around him to create a cyclone. Plas became a balloon and rode the updraft out of range and then returned to the ground below.<p>

Zoom stopped and Plas lassoed him with his arm. Zoom spun in place, reeling Plastic Man in. When he realized that he was now bound, he tried vibrating in place to shake Plastic Man off. Plas merely grinned and then transformed a free hand onto a mallet and bonked Zoom on the head with it. Zoom crumpled and Plas returned to his human form. Flash showed up.

"Good work!" Flash enthused.

"Now what?" Plas asked.

"It looks like there are still a lot of baddies running around. Let's go bag some of them." Flash suggested.

"Sounds great." Plastic Man agreed.

* * *

><p>Stargirl travelled with the Super Friends. They were soon presented with Major Disaster, Big Sir, and Black Mass as foes. Major Disaster struck first with a localized earthquake. That disoriented the Friends long enough for Big Sir to bowl through them.<p>

Black Mass focused on Courtney. He enveloped her in a high _g_ field. She responded by having the Cosmic Rod create a countering antigrav field. She used her other hand to blast Black Mass with high energy stars. He reeled and she aimed the Rod at him and let him have it. He was unconscious in seconds.

Samurai created a hurricane level wind and used it to slam Disaster against the closest wall. While he was pinned there, Black Vulcan electrocuted him. Major Disaster was swiftly jolted into unconsciousness.

Apache Chief faced off with Big Sir. Apache Chief phased through Big Sir's energy mace and it smacked the larger man. Big Sir plopped down onto his haunches and began to cry. He looked around for Major Disaster, and seeing him down, Big Sir began to bawl. The Super Friends rallied around him, trying to cheer him up. Stargirl flew off.

* * *

><p>Two Face and the Penguin confronted Nightwing and Catwoman. Two Face laid out the terms, "Just let us go. We've done nothing."<p>

"`I don't think so. You've done plenty. I've got warrants for the both of you." Nightwing countered.

"And who's gonna enforce them, kid? You?" Two Face laughed.

Nightwing bristled, "That's the idea, Face."

Two Face drew his twin Glock 22's from his double shoulder holster. Nightwing disarmed him with a wingarang. Two Face charged him like a bull. He threw a sloppy punch, which Nightwing blocked. Nightwing delivered an elbow strike to Two Face's nose.

Suddenly, Dick felt himself being pulled off of Two Face. He spun to find Darkwing confronting him. Nightwing threw a punch but it was blocked. Darkwing connected with a devastating kick to the ribs and Nightwing folded in on himself.

* * *

><p>Catwoman snapped her whip and it wrapped around Penguin's wrist. She jerked hard and Penguin let go of his umbrella. She punched his rather long proboscis. His eyes watered and he was out of the fight.<p>

She saw Nightwing being attacked by Darkwing and her blood ran cold. She had her own memories of confronting the master assassin and she didn't know if Baby Bat was up to the challenge. She decided to intervene. Two was always better than one, right?

* * *

><p>Zatanna's path was blocked by both Tala and the Enchantress. They looked like they meant business and Zee was wondering how she'd cope with the two of them. Suddenly a teleportation spell erupted in the air above her.<p>

She hoped it was Fate but she was vaguely disappointed when a young woman stepped out of the portal. The stranger floated down to Zatanna's side and made introductions.

"Hello, I'm Anna Fortune. Kent sent me to help." The stranger said.

Zee studied this "Anna Fortune". Her clothes were rather retro. It was a blend of cotton and leather. She wore a loose leather helmet, a pair of goggles propped up on the helmet's edge, and a bandana over her nose and mouth. In fact, she distinctly looked like she belonged in one of Greg Saunders's music videos. Either that or she could be his sidekick as Vigilante.

Anna looked rather benign except for the bandolier she wore which housed rather large bullets. She had a cannon strapped to her left forearm and presumably this fired the bullets. She possessed an earnestness that made Zee implicitly trust right away. There was just one point of confusion.

"You said Kent sent you?" Zatanna asked.

"Kent Nelson, or do you prefer Dr. Fate?" Anna explained.

Zee smiled, "What a relief."

"Excuse me but can we kill you now?" Tala asked.

"Do your worst." Zatanna said confidently. Anna, on the other hand, was far less comfortable with the situation.

Tala chose Zee as her target. The Enchantress attacked Anna. Zee repulsed Tala's assault and gave as good as she got. However, Anna was relying upon basic spells and had never moved away from being on the defensive. Zee distracted Tala with a flare spell and she went to assist Anna.

She generated mystic chains and shackled the Enchantress. Turning to Anna, she asked; "Are you up for this?"

"I didn't have time to select a spell but thanks to you I can." Anna said.

She reviewed the bullets on her bandolier and eventually pulled one free. Unlatching the breach of her cannon, she slid the bullet inside. She closed the breach and her eyes crinkled from a hidden smile.

"Now I've got them!" she jubilantly declared.

"What _is_ that thing?" Zee wondered.

"A spell casing that contains a very powerful containment spell. This could hold the King of Tears if necessary." Anna boasted, "The launcher just delivers the spell."

Zatanna was mindful of her boast. The King of Tears was an extremely powerful other-dimensional deity. It would require Fate or the Specter to best it.

Anna leveled her arm at a point between the two Legionnaires and she fired the cannon. The spell casing detonated precisely when it arrived between the two. Zatanna could sense that Anna had some control over the spell casing and had used that control to achieve a perfect release.

The spell's mystical energy erupted out of the casing. Tentacles wrapped around Tala and the Enchantress. They were pulled together and bound tightly. A circle formed around them and it enclosed them so they were no longer seen or heard. The sphere began to shrink and eventually reached the size of a softball, when it abruptly stabilized. Anna confidently strode up and retrieved the sphere.

"See?" she gleefully asked.

Zatanna had to admit that she was impressed. It was also time for more answers.

"Where are you from, or should that be _when_?" Zee asked.

"I won't say where but I born in 1849 if that's any help." Anna cheerfully answered.

"And you know Fate?" Zee inquired.

"I'm his student. Look, he travelled back into my time to prevent the Lords of Chaos from pulling a sly one and I ended up assisting him. He offered me the opportunity to come to the future, your present, and study the Arts of Order." Anna explained.

"You just jumped at the chance to move forward?" Zee wasn't sure she bought it.

"Imagine a life without indoor plumbing." Anna deadpanned, "And filled _with_ petticoats. Don't get me started."

"It seems you're adapting well. I can't imagine anyone from your time with that hairstyle." Zatanna chuckled.

Anna's blonde locks were worn in a loose, tousled bob. Definitely a no-no in the 1870's.

"One does what one must." Anna laughed.

"So was that it or are you here to really help out?" Zatanna asked.

"I was told to help so I'll pitch in. Trust me, I'm up for anything." Anna assured her.


	28. Chapter 28

7 Justice League Conflict

Booster Gold and Commander Steel came across the Parasite, King Kull, and the Key. Booster went after the Key. That left Commander Steel with the physical villains. The Parasite grabbed Commander Steel and grinned. Slowly, his grin faded.

"Sorry. My muscles are synthetic. Nothing for you to leech off of." Commander Steel smashed Parasite's head with a devastating punch. Parasite went down and stayed there. Unfortunately, Kull wouldn't go down so easily.

Kull had fashioned himself a new club, or someone had fashioned it for him. This one was made of aluminum. Commander Steel cringed at the thought of what a head shot would mean. He wasn't about to back down though.

Kull swung the club and missed. Commander Steel stepped in and punched the sub-human Kull in the face. Kull grunted and connected with the Commander's ribs. Kull was surprised when Commander Steel didn't double over.

Kull hefted the club over his head and brought it down squarely on Commander Steel's head. Steel's ears were ringing from the metal on metal contact and he shook his head to clear it. Kull was aghast. He smacked Commander Steel's shoulder. There was a quiet clang upon impact but Commander Steel was virtually unscathed.

Kull threw the club away in disgust. He punched the Commander in the face. Commander Steel grinned. This is what he'd been waiting for. His steel knuckles against Kull's flesh could only result in Kull's defeat. And it did.

* * *

><p>The Key shot holes into Booster's force field with his key shaped rifle. Booster returned fire with his gauntlet blasters. The Key swiftly created a portal with his rifle and escaped through it. Booster merely thought, <em>Good riddance.<em>

Commander Steel caught up with Booster, "Got away, huh?"

"Aw, he's a loser. We'll catch him soon enough." Booster dismissed any notion of guilt.

"Ready to look for more trouble?" Commander Steel asked.

Booster grinned, "You're on!"

* * *

><p>Green Arrow and Black Canary were faced with Deadshot, Count Vertigo, Cheshire, Cheetah, and Catman. Green Arrow was characteristically glib about it.<p>

"Look, Pretty Bird, we got `em outnumbered." He quipped.

Black Canary chortled, "That's why I love you, Arrow. Your sense of perspective is uncanny."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." He chuckled.

"Your modesty knows no bounds." She snickered.

"Heads up. They're getting frisky." He warned.

"Take Vertigo first. He's the primary danger." Black Canary advised.

"Gotcha." He nocked an arrow and fired just that fast.

A stunner arrow hit Count Vertigo's headgear. The eye replacing spiral was electrocuted. The charge passed through the frame to Vertigo himself. He ripped the ruined device off, revealing the eye patch underneath, and the fact that his hair was standing on end. Green Arrow finished him off with a boxing glove arrow to the face.

Next Green Arrow heard the clack of a bolt action rifle chambering a round. Deadshot stood at a distance and waved, "I'll be sporting about this. My rifle against your bow. I'll even fire from the hip."

"You're seriously nuts, you know that?" Arrow countered.

"Ain't it great?" Deadshot was delighted, "Ready?"

Green Arrow pulled an arrow from his quiver, nocked it, drew and fired in a matter of seconds. The stunner arrow hit Deadshot in the chest. An electrical field formed around Deadshot's torso and he trembled and shook. Eventually though, he broke into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry." An unrepentant Deadshot lied, "My armor is insulated. A little precaution in case of something just like this."

"My turn." Deadshot jovially announced. He snapped the rifle up and fired. Green Arrow started to dodge before the gun went off. A sonic boom resounded as the bullet accelerated beyond the speed of sound. That accounted for the _crack_ of the rifle. The bullet whizzed by and Green Arrow prepared his second salvo.

He released the arrow as Deadshot released the rifle's bolt. He slid the bolt back, ejecting the spent casing, and reached for a second round from a pouch at his waist. Deadshot swatted the arrow aside with the rifle and then he slid the round in the chamber and racked the bolt forward.

He fired and Green Arrow cried out. He spun halfway around and dropped to one knee while clutching his side. Deadshot ejected the spent casing and chambered a fresh round before approaching Green Arrow. He held the rifle with the barrel pointed at the ground.

"Looks like this'll be a mercy killing." Deadshot chuckled.

"Nope." Green Arrow replied as he prepped and fired an arrow. Deadshot was taken by complete surprise. The relative closeness also served to speed up the arrow since it hadn't expended forward velocity closing a greater distance.

The arrow was a jacket arrow. These were new to Green Arrow's arsenal. They deployed bands of high tensile cloth that wrapped around a target and acted as a straight jacket. After Deadshot was wrapped, Green Arrow removed his wrist guns. Deadshot tried shooting Arrow in the foot with the rifle but he ended up wasting a bullet. After this, Green Arrow unleashed a second jacket arrow to wrap up Deadshot's legs. Deadshot wobbled and fell.

"Later, you sicko." Ollie said as he walked away. It was time to check on Dinah. It was a good thing that he did.

* * *

><p>Black Canary and Cheshire were locked a martial arts free-for-all. Black Canary was frustrated by Cheshire's obvious skill. She was at least as good as Helena, maybe better. Cheshire knew obscure forms of various martial arts, in fact the more obscure the better.<p>

Cheshire dove at the ground in front of Canary. She acted as though she were planning a handspring when she wrapped her legs around Dinah's throat and squeezed. Black Canary fought to breath. Seeing one recourse, she kicked Cheshire in the head. She repeated this several times as her vision grew spotty.

Cheshire dropped her body and recovered her footing. Black Canary didn't waste much time recuperating. She went on the attack and caught Cheshire by surprise. The assassin was so discombobulated that her defenses were down. Dinah caught Cheshire with a round kick to the gut. She followed this with a left cross. An uppercut came next followed by a backspin kick. Cheshire was out on her feet but Canary wanted a TKO. She delivered one last punch straight into the face. Cheshire collapsed.

Catman lunged at Black Canary. She drove a knee into his stomach. A right cross began the cycle. A left, a jab, a body shot, another jab, and finally, a right cross and Catman went down and stayed on the ground.

A yowling roar alerted Dinah to Cheetah's oncoming pounce. A net arrow enclosed Cheetah in mid-air. Black Canary ducked under the flying feline/human. She decided a round kick to the head was for the best after Cheetah situated herself and struggled against the net. The kick put Cheetah down and Canary grinned at Green Arrow when he approached.

"Fantastic timing, babe." She enthused.

"I think I deserve a kiss." Ollie declared.

"Mmm hmm. I agree." Dinah wrapped her arms around his neck and they met for a fiery exchange.

"Too bad we don't have time for more." Green Arrow sighed.

"Yeah, too bad. I was going to show you what I have on underneath this corset too. Oh well." Dinah wore a sultry smile.

"Maybe we have a little time." Ollie decided.

"Nope. We've got bad guys to catch. Too bad, archer. You'd like what you'd see." Black Canary strolled away, throwing her hips out and wiggling her butt just the way he liked her too.

"Damn." Green Arrow sulked, "Oh well, there's always the flight home."

* * *

><p>Dr. Light noticed a very lifelike ice sculpture of a man. She examined it more closely and suddenly realized to her horror that the "sculpture" was really Rising Sun frozen in a block of ice. She had to do something!<p>

"Admiring my handiwork?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"This is monstrous." Dr. Light declared.

"I don't think so. In fact, I believe you'll be joining him." Freeze decided. He aimed his cold blaster but Dr. Light stretched forth her hand and fired a laser from it. It sliced the blaster in half. Next she unleashed a photon blast that struck the dome encasing Freeze's head. The dome cracked and Freeze fled.

Dr. Light radiated sunlight and bathed Rising Sun in it. The ice began to crack. She fired a photon burst into the center of the ice and it shattered and fell away from Rising Sun. Rising Sun collapsed upon receiving his freedom. Dr. Light rushed to his side.

Dr. Light spoke Japanese, "Izumi! Are you all right?"

He responded in the same language but he was hampered by his shuddering and chattering teeth, "Wha…what…hap…hap…happened?"

"Mr. Freeze froze you. I thawed you out. Now rest. I shall warm you." Kimiyo Hoshi informed him. She knelt and kissed him. His eyes widened. She'd never kissed him before. He found that his heart soared because of it.

Dr. Light radiated sunlight again and soon Rising Sun was able to utilize his own solar powers to finish the job. He wondered what had become of his teammates and it was Kimi's sad duty to explain what happened to the best of her knowledge.

* * *

><p>Livewire and Killer Frost, who could be siblings by appearance, confronted Fire and Ice. Livewire streamed electrical blasts at the flying Fire. Fire evaded the attack and blasted flame bursts back at Livewire. They were swiftly locked in a destructive dance.<p>

Killer Frost coolly appraised Ice. She snorted, "You're not much to look at, are you?"

Ice knew the villainess was taunting her and her words were meant to be cruel but they still hurt. Killer Frost unleashed as wave of cold. Ice took control of that wave and dispersed a layer of frost over the surrounding terrain. Killer Frost was shocked.

"Try that again." She declared as she created a blizzard. Ice seized control of the effect and added to it. Killer Frost had to maintain a careful balance between hot and cold in order for her to function. Ice plunged her into subzero temperatures and her body heat evaporated. Within moments Killer Frost was frozen in place.

Ice ran to assist Fire. She created a cold wave while Fire, seeing what was up, unleashed a wall of flame. Livewire destabilized and she discharged as the ice melted into water. Drained, she passed out.

Fire landed and reverted to her human form. She pumped her fist, "Yes!"

"Hopefully the others will be that easy." Ice replied.

"Of course they will be. We're goddesses." Fire said breezily.

Ice reflected that in her case at least it was true.

* * *

><p>Shayera attacked Giganta. She'd spied Ulla struggling in the fire cage below but Giganta posed the most direct threat to the Thanagarian. She hoped the Little Mermaid could hold on for another few moments.<p>

Volcana grew excited. She was about to roast some pheasant. She never saw Courtney swoop in behind her. Stargirl aimed the Cosmic Rod and blasted Volcana into unconsciousness. The flame barrier dissipated and Ulla stood revealed.

Ulla was struggling to stay upright even on her knees. Sweat streamed down her body and she seemed dehydrated somehow. Courtney rushed to her side and asked how she was.

"Water." Ulla rasped through a parched throat, "I need water."

"I'll see if I can find a glass." Courtney didn't quite get it.

Ulla vigorously shook her head, "I need to be _in_ water."

Now Stargirl understood. She created an antigrav bubble around Ulla, "I'll have you to the ocean in a few minutes."

Ulla broke into a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>Shayera swooped in, banking to avoid Giganta's outstretched arms, and bashed Giganta's head. The giantess stumbled, careening into a nearby house and crushing it. Giganta rubbed her temple and frowned.<p>

"Now cut that out and I won't hurt you." She promised.

"Right." Shayera drolly replied as she took up position for another strike. Giganta huffed as Shayera came diving in. The Thanagarian came straight in and rocked the side of Giganta's face with her mace. Giganta went down on one knee and held her wounded cheek.

Shayera spiraled overhead, "Give up?"

"Fine." Giganta pouted as she shrank back to her normal height. Shayera landed next to her.

"If you move, I'll bop you." She warned.

"Like this?" Giganta lunged at Shayera. Hawkgirl rocked the Legionnaire with a blow to the lip. Giganta went down and didn't move.

"Had to do it the hard way." Shayera muttered.


	29. Chapter 29

7 Justice League Conflict

_Listen...  
>we don't call the shots here<br>we don't make the rules  
>we take what we get<br>get what we can_

_That's learning the hard way_  
><em>here on the streets<em>  
><em>you can't build a dream without a plan<em>

_(I shall speak)_  
><em>let them hear you speak<em>  
><em>(play for keeps)<em>  
><em>they play to win<em>  
><em>we play for keeps<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>its not over til it's over<em>  
><em>its not over til we get it right<em>

_The odds are against us_  
><em>they say we don't stand a chance<em>  
><em>well there's no givin up<em>  
>no givin in<p>

_when push comes to shove_  
><em>you got to fight for what you love<em>  
><em>you do what you must<em>  
><em>do what you can<em>

_(I shall speak)_  
><em>let them hear you speak<em>  
><em>(play for keeps)<em>  
><em>they play to win<em>  
><em>we play for keeps<em>

_(repeat chorus 2x)_  
><em>get it<em>

_(guitar solo)_

_the odds are against us_  
><em>ya know we still stand a chance<em>  
><em>there's no givin up<em>  
><em>no givin in<em>  
><em>its not over...<em>

-Starship

* * *

><p>Mr. Terrific's T-spheres teleported him, the Atom, and Nemesis to Wildcat's location. Wildcat stood vigil over Rocket Red. Atomic Skull lay in a broken heap. His jaw, arms, leg, and who knew what else were visibly broken. Mr. Terrific and the Atom winced upon seeing him. Nemesis, on the other hand, merely said; "Good."<p>

It was then that the other two noticed Red. The Atom reacted first, "My God! Is he…"

"Yes, he is." Wildcat grimly confirmed, "You fellas want to help me guard the body until we can get it out of here and prepped for a decent burial?"

"Of course." Mr. Terrific agreed, "My T-spheres will give us a head's up on anyone's approach."

"Good. The man died a hero and he doesn't need anyone mucking about with him now that he's gone." Wildcat declared.

The others concurred.

* * *

><p>Black Adam went crashing into the ground and he carved out a trench as he was propelled along. Silver Banshee merely laughed.<p>

"No one can survive my scream for long." She boasted.

"I am endowed with the vitality and invulnerability of the gods. You cannot harm me." Adam declared.

"We'll see." She opened her mouth and began to wail again.

Black Adam covered his ear and began to slowly march towards Silver Banshee. Suddenly a screamer arrow hit her in the chest and stuck there. Its sonic scrambler drove the Banshee into covering her own ears. Adam surged forward and knocked her out with a single punch. That punch would have crushed the skull of a normal being but the Silver Banshee merely passed out. Fortunately, the arrow's effects faded soon afterwards.

"How's that for help?" Green Arrow called out from the distance.

"Humph. I could've done that." Black Canary huffed from his side.

"Sure you could've but why strain your voice if you don't have to?" Green Arrow countered.

"Hmm, you may have a point." Black Canary conceded.

* * *

><p>Mantis opened a boom tube and held it open while his fellow Legionnaires fled through it. These included Copperhead, Man Bat, Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, the Shade, Blackrock, Ragdoll, Superwoman, Psycho Pirate, Dr. Polaris, the Gentleman Ghost, Plastique, Firefly, Metallo, Bronze Tiger, Hector Hammond, Multiplex, and the Shadow Thief. That only left Bane, Ultraman, and Supreme battling JLers. The Brotherhood of Evil guarded the interior of the Dome.<p>

* * *

><p>Bane threw a right cross. Hourman ducked under it and then swung up with an uppercut. Hourman was satisfied to hear Bane's jaw clack shut as his head was thrown back. Hourman moved in and threw a body shot followed by another. Bane went to defend his torso and Hourman changed up and fired off several jabs to Bane's masked face. A right cross connected before Bane could shift his defense.<p>

Bane heaved a massive backhand that caught Hourman unawares. He went tumbling and rolled onto his feet. As he stood, the timer on his wrist chimed. He had fifteen minutes worth of Miraclo in his system. He had to finish this fight in the next ten minutes or he'd be ground into hamburger.

He decided the best defensive posture was a good offense. He ran back into the fray, throwing punch after punch with most connecting. Bane was reeling, to the point where he threw a left cross. Hourman had been waiting for that eventuality. He grabbed hold of the arm with his right hand and reached out and ripped Bane's Venom dispenser with his left. Pulling it off of Bane's wrist, he crushed it, and then pulled the feeding tube free. Bane shuddered and he visibly shrank. As he shriveled up Hourman smashed him with a right cross. Bane went down.

Hourman looked around and realized his fellow JLers were gathering near the entrance of the Dome. He decided to join them. As he walked to join them, he removed a Miraclo pill from his belt dispenser and a flask containing water. He downed the pill and felt safe knowing that his powers would remain at their current levels.

* * *

><p>Inside the Dome, Jack, Owlwoman, and Gypsy entered the Mission Control Center. There they found Luthor, Grodd, the Ultra-Humanite, Dr. Sivana, Mr. Mind, and Half Ape all giving instructions to the Toyman, who was seated at the controls. Minding them was the entire Brotherhood of Evil. The Brain scoffed at the confusion and Mallah enjoyed the joke. Meanwhile Warp, Plasmus, Phobia, Houngan, and Gemini milled about. Brainiac held vigil over the proceedings and it was he that detected the Global Guardians.<p>

"Master! The prisoners have escaped." He announced.

"Brain, deal with them." Luthor commanded.

"Warp." Brain simply said.

The Frenchman opened a spatial rift underneath them and they "fell" in. The Brain chuckled, "Where did you put them?"

"In the midst of the Bay of Bengal." Warp answered, "They should enjoy the swim."

"Indeed." Brain laughed.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the room, Luthor had silenced his compatriots; "Toyman, launch the Dome."<p>

"Where to?" Toyman asked.

"Brainiac has the coordinates locked into the navigation system. Just follow the computer's cues." Luthor instructed.

"Oh boy! What fun!" Toyman gleefully declared.

"Phobia, deal with the Justice League." Luthor ordered.

* * *

><p>Phobia stood in the open doorway. Gemini had an arm wrapped around her waist as the Dome lifted off. Phobia projected raw fear and panic. The JLers were paralyzed by their deepest fear and cascading waves of panic. She especially concentrated on the fear of flying. However, Black Adam and Mary Marvel received supernatural courage as part of their acumen and they launched into the skies to pursue the departing Legion headquarters.<p>

Phobia retreated and Adam and Mary landed upon the landing. Brainiac aimed his palm blasters at them and unleashed their full fury. They were Kryptonian in origin and could stagger Superman. Both Marvels cried out and fell backwards and plummeted. They both recovered before striking the ground and they returned to the skies above…only the Dome was gone.

They searched for several minutes before giving up. They'd known nothing of Luthor's new cloaking system and were woefully unprepared for it. The villains laughed as they flew away unmolested.

* * *

><p>Impacts resounded throughout the neighborhood Ultraman and Captain Marvel were located in. They'd been exchanging blows for several minutes but neither of them was swiftly gaining an advantage. Marvel decided to change the game.<p>

He grabbed Ultraman's shoulders and shouted, "Shazam!"

Mystical lightning descended and struck Ultraman. The Kryptonian was stunned. Even more so as Captain Marvel repeated the exercise twice more. Then he hammered at Ultraman with right-left cross combos. Ultraman finally succumbed and fell to the ground so Marvel decided to assist Superman, not that the League's leader would want the help. Marvel just felt he needed it.

* * *

><p>Superman and Supreme had largely mimicked Captain Marvel and Ultraman. The difference was that Supreme revealed the game changing weapon. He pulled out a small, ring sized box and opened it to reveal a pebble of kryptonite. Superman shrank away.<p>

Supreme moved in for the kill. He delivered a right cross, then a knee to the gut, followed by an uppercut. Superman toppled over and lay helpless on his back. Supreme took the kryptonite out of the lead box and tossed it onto Superman's chest.

"Now you should be especially vulnerable to my heat vision." Supreme laughed.

He quit laughing as Captain Marvel swooped in and rocked him with a right cross. Supreme threw a body shot into Marvel and followed up with a left cross. Captain Marvel shrugged it off and threw a haymaker. Supreme was thrown backwards by the force of the blow. His good humor was gone.

"Just remember, the longer you battle me, the closer Superman comes to death." Supreme taunted.

He flew off and Marvel rushed to Superman's side, scooped up the kryptonite, and flew off out to sea.

* * *

><p>A recuperated Superman joined the crowd at the Dome's former location. He immediately sought out Diana. He found her conversing with J'onn. It was obvious that she was upset.<p>

"Diana?" he softly asked, "Can we talk?"

Her anger largely dissipated but she was still uncomfortable. He knew this was going to be awkward. She didn't let go of things easily.

"I think we need to discuss the impact all of this had on 'us'." He opened with.

Diana frowned, "J'onn has convinced me that I should forgive my enemies and return to being friends with them. I'm not sure about you though."

"I had to do what I thought was right. I'm sorry that that divided us." Superman said.

"You were in the wrong." Diana insisted, "You should have listened to me."

Clark knew Diana held on to things and he'd just discovered the crux of the problem, "I did listen to you. I just disagreed. Look, would you respect me if I simply kowtowed to you on every matter?"

Her expression softened as did her voice, "No. I wouldn't. You need to make up your own mind about things. But you were wrong."

Clark knew he wouldn't win that one, "I'm sorry we were divided. I can only promise to try and work harder next time to preserve our unity."

Diana finally let go of her anger, "Me too."

Superman felt the need to hug her. She stiffened for a moment and then she relaxed and returned the embrace. Life would go on.

* * *

><p>"Now that we have captured the Legionnaires, what shall we do with them?" J'onn asked.<p>

"I have a solution." Zatanna said as she walked within earshot. Trailing her was someone no one had met before.

"This is Anna Fortune. She's an apprentice to Dr. Fate. She has a recommendation regarding that precise problem." Zatanna announced.

"Hello Anna." Superman said, "What do you suggest?"

"If you gather them all together I can use a binding spell to shackle them. Each shackle will be attuned to their particular powers. It will also last up to a week." Anna explained.

"Sounds good. Let's spread the word. Also we need to check on our fallen members." Superman decided, "And find Mr. Terrific. His T-spheres can do most of the work."

"He is behind you." J'onn said. He seemed sad.

"Mr. Terrific we need…what's wrong?" Superman saw the grave expression on Terrific's face.

"It's Rocket Red. He…" Mr. Terrific lost his voice.

"Is he injured?" an alarmed Superman asked.

"He's dead." Terrific revealed.


	30. Chapter 30

10 Justice League Conflict

"Dead?" Superman choked, "How?"

"Major Force bombarded him with radiation. It killed him almost instantly." Mr. Terrific explained.

Instantly Superman felt anger towards the dissenting JLers for drawing his force into a conflict with the Legion of Doom. He kept quiet though and instead asked, "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course." Mr. Terrific summoned a T-sphere.

* * *

><p>Diana and J'onn decided to accompany them. Before they teleported the Flash was enlisted to check on the fallen JLers and inform them of the team's reunification. It was felt he was ideally suited for the task. Flash in turn asked Plastic Man to assist him. That way both factions were represented and spreading the same message.<p>

While they set out to accomplish that task, the League's leadership accompanied Mr. Terrific as he teleported to Rocket Red's fallen form. Wildcat, Nemesis, and the Atom stood watch over Dmitry. Superman was immediately shaken. He also felt a surprising amount of anger over the situation.

Clark knew his anger wasn't exactly directed at the dissenters. It was directed at the situation that the dissent created. Without that division the League would never have faced off unprepared with the entire Legion of Doom. Accounting for the losses occurred when the League fought itself, the League had been outnumbered by two to one. He made a vow to himself that the League would never be divided again.

"We can't leave him like this." Superman announced, "J'onn, summon Captain Marvel. He can take the body out to the US carrier and we can arrange transportation to Russia from there."

J'onn pulled his signal device free and began speaking in it. Diana approached Clark, "We must honor him."

"We will." Superman promised, "We'll make arrangements with the Russian government."

"Mr. Terrific, can you disperse your T-spheres and gather the Legionnaires to a central location near Anna Fortune?" Diana inquired.

"Who?" Terrific wondered.

"Place them in front of Zatanna." Clark chuckled.

"Easily done." Mr. Terrific guaranteed them.

* * *

><p>Terrific was as good as his word and the unconscious Legionnaires were arrayed in front of Zatanna and Anna. Anna pulled a spell casing free from her bandolier and examined it. She unlocked the breach of her cannon and inserted the casing. Her brow furrowed as she prepared to fire the cannon.<p>

It discharged and the casing detonated over the fallen bodies. Anna's concentration was absolute as the crimson energy arced over each body. The Legionnaires' wrists and ankles were surrounded by the energy and it resonated there, forming shackles and chains linking the Legionnaires together.

"Will they always be linked?" Zee asked, "It'll make it more difficult to transport them."

"I can release the chains." Anna assured her, "The shackles are psycho-reactive. They only react to the wearer's negative impulses; say, if they try and escape, use their powers, or act violently."

"Very handy. And the effect will last a week?" Zee asked and Anna nodded, "And you get these spell casings from Fate?"

Anna's eyes crinkled from another hidden smile, "If that's what you want to believe. I won't disabuse you of a happy thought."

"Then where…?" Zee began.

"It looks like my work here is done." Anna interrupted.

Zatanna smirked, "Not quite. You need to release those chains."

"Oh! Right." Anna's eyes went wide.

She cast a simple spell and the connection between bindings evaporated. Now her work was done but Anna lingered. Zee could have laughed.

"You know, the JLU could always use some help." Zee grinned.

"I have been wanting to put my skills to use." Anna gratefully replied, "And Fate _did_ tell me to help out. He just didn't say for how long."

"It'll be nice to have someone to talk shop with." Zatanna saw a benefit already.

"If you don't mind a personal question, Kent said you're a powerful sorceress. Why then are you dressed as a dance hall girl?" Anna had to ask.

Zatanna laughed, "Let me explain show business to you." Zee began a discussion into the foibles of public performances.

* * *

><p>"Solomon! Have you been sitting here this entire time?" Galatea asked Grundy.<p>

"Grundy fought the big man and then he didn't know what else to do so he waited." Grundy explained.

"And I wasn't there for you, you poor dear." Galatea hugged him. Grundy smiled and Galatea directed him to return to the Oracle-5's and wait for their departure. Grundy happily nodded and lumbered off.

A commotion could be heard from the prisoner area and Galatea hurried back. There Doomsday was fighting his bonds. Mary and Kara stood by in case he broke free. Zatanna looked a little nervous. Her mysterious companion, on the other hand, looked completely calm and at peace.

The more Doomsday fought, the stronger and tighter the bonds became. He lunged at Mary and a shield formed in front of him, blocking him from her. He couldn't shatter the field and he roared his displeasure.

Mary took hold of one arm and Kara the other and they escorted Doomsday through a boom tube portal opened up to connect them with the Gulag. They returned moments later and other JLers escorted Legionnaires into the tube as they awoke.

* * *

><p>While the League shuttled Legionnaires to the Gulag, Jack, Owlwoman, Gypsy, and Ulla returned from the ocean. They spotted Black Adam and landed near him. Adam was overjoyed to see that Gypsy had managed to return with the Guardians' leadership couple.<p>

Adam explained what happened to the Guardians as they faced the Legion and Jack grew dismayed, "Great. We finally get a real chance to prove ourselves and what d'we prove? That we can't hack it, that's what!"

Rising Sun rejoined his comrades at that point. Dr. Light kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away. He caught her arm and drew her in and kissed her. She was flushed as she waltzed away.

"At least we can still make love connections." Owlwoman smirked.

"Wenonah, this is serious." Jack protested.

"Of course it is. It means we have a lot of work ahead of us and there'll be no letting up. We practice until everyone hates us and then keep going." Owlwoman soothed his nerves.

"Hey guys. I've got Solomon waiting for us at the Oracle-5." Galatea announced as she alighted at their position. Her eyes swept the nearby scenery and she asked, "What's that canister over there?"

"What canister?" Adam asked. Galatea led him to it and he was alarmed, "I believe this is the canister that Vapor was sucked into. Stand back."

He unscrewed the upper seal and an acidic mist began to issue forth. When no more gas came out of the cylinder it solidified into an extremely irate woman. Vapor was angry with herself for being captured so easily. Her disposition did not improve as she was informed of the Guardians' successive defeats.

While the tale was being relayed, and Vapor blamed herself for it all, the Guardians came to. They gathered together and checked each other for permanent injuries. Finding none they prepared to depart. The League had things well in hand and there would be a reunion of sorts aboard the _Carl Vinson_.

Penny was less than happy to depart but she complied. At least the Guardians had spotted Plastic Man and let her know he was safe. She would have flown them anywhere in exchange for that news.

* * *

><p>After transporting the Legion to prison, the League divided again. Superman's force boarded Lady Blackhawk's Javelin shuttle. Wonder Woman's unit mounted the remaining Oracle-5 and Blackhawk flew them out the carrier. The French Special Forces lifted off in their helicopters and headed back to their aircraft carrier.<p>

Blackhawk set the Oracle down and the JLers disembarked. Penny ran forward to reunite with Plas. The remaining JLers headed for "Sawbones". Diana arranged for Rocket Red's body to be loaded aboard the shuttle. Galatea stood by the aircraft.

"Guess this is goodbye." She said sadly.

"I'm afraid it is. Until our circumstances change, this will happen a lot." Blackhawk said, "You have the Guardians, whom you're committed to and I have the Blackhawk Squadron. At least until they relieve me."

There was something in his voice and Galatea caught it, "What do you mean?"

"I defied the UN to come here. They may send me back to prison." He informed her.

"They can't!" she declared.

"I said they could. I don't know what's going to happen." He admitted.

"If they do, I'll come for you." Tea promised.

"And then we'd both be fugitives. That's no sort of life." He admonished her.

"I don't want to live my life without you." Tea confessed.

"You're stronger than you think. You can cope with any and all circumstances thrown at you. You can live your life any way that you want." He assessed.

She suddenly threw herself into his arms. He began to speak but she shushed him. Instead they stood there in silence, drawing strength from one another.

It came to be time to go and Penny made the approach, "They finished loading Red aboard and the others are all aboard. We have to go now."

Blackhawk and Galatea's eyes met and held each other's gaze. A lot of unspoken promises were conveyed. He drew her in for a tender kiss and then detached from her.

"This isn't goodbye. I promise." He said before he boarded the shuttle.

She stood outside until he was in the cockpit. She waved and then moved off so he could lift off. "Sawbones" conducted a VTOL departure and streaked off into the horizon. Galatea watched them until they were out of range of her telescopic vision. With a forlorn sigh she headed for the briefing where the Guardians were meeting.

* * *

><p>The UN's General Assembly was livid over how events turned out. Max Lord took the podium and addressed the delegates.<p>

"It seems that folks have developed a mistaken concept of the Justice League's identity. The League doesn't serve the United Nations. The League is a _member_ of the United Nations. That's right folks; our charter grants us city-state status. This body recognized us as such and that basic tenet has never changed. The UN grants special dispensation to the League by granting it international police powers but the League itself isn't under the UN's control. We cooperate with the UN but we do not follow its orders."

Max let that sink in before continuing, "We embarked upon the defense of Myanmar's sovereignty because we agreed with that mission. Well, mission priorities changed. The Legion of Doom presented itself as a life threatening danger and the League primary function is to deal with meta-human threats to peace and safety. Seeing such a threat, the League responded accordingly. A member of the JLU gave his life facing that threat. I suggest we take up a motion to honor his sacrifice." Max changed the subject.

The Russian delegates took up the bandwagon. The UN was soon debating the merits of honoring a single superhero, fallen or not.

* * *

><p>Wade Eiling argued on behalf of Blackhawk before the Security Council. His insubordination was seen in an extremely negative light. However, the US, the UK and France looked favorably on the pilot acting on his conscience. They swayed enough delegates to forgo punitive action. Blackhawk would still receive a complaint regarding his recent actions but he wouldn't actually be punished for them.<p>

* * *

><p>The members of the Justice League were denied entry into Russia to pay their respects to Rocket Red. They erected a monument in the garden of the Hall of Justice and held a ceremony there. Superman spoke first.<p>

"For all of us that worked with Dmitry, it's hard to imagine that he's gone. His ready smile and a friendly, 'Okey-dokey' marked him as a penultimate partner. He never shirked from his duty or backed down from a challenge. It was his bravery that cost him his life. Major Force was a threat. A greater threat than most of us could face so Dmitry flew headlong into the face of danger. He stopped that danger. In fact, we don't know if Major Force's essence can be gathered to fill another containment suit."

Superman paused to collect his thoughts, "I think we should spend our time remembering Dmitry's humanity. The little acts of kindness and charity that so permeated his life should be on display here today. I know Wildcat had dictated a message to Dmitry's wife and kids. Perhaps we should all add to that message and give his family a sense of the hero that he was. Because it's the little things that make a hero and Dmitry was a champion in those areas. He's already missed."

Superman sat down and other JLers rose to speak. They endorsed the idea of memorializing Rocket Red for his family. They were given a week to get testimonies, photographs, and other memorabilia to L-Ron.

* * *

><p>Anna Fortune was run through the security procedures of the Hall. Penny caught up with her and asked her how she appreciated the flight home. She'd heard it was Anna's first.<p>

"Ah can't believe you've never flown before." Penny gushed.

"Does a dirigible count?" Anna asked, "Because I have been up in one of those. That was the closest thing to flying that was available in my youth."

"Ah guess it counts then. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" Penny asked, "We have a full service kitchen."

"Do they have lattes?" Anna asked, "They're my latest guilty pleasure."

"Honey, we have everything." Penny laughed and led Anna away.

* * *

><p>Once in the dining area, they ordered their drinks and received them in short order. Anna and Penny took a seat near a corner so they could observe the entire room. Anna slid the bandana off of her nose and mouth and let it rest at her throat. Penny sighed.<p>

"Ah knew it. You're beautiful. Ah wish Ah had your skin." She confessed.

"But you're lovely. You have a natural glow about you." Anna confided.

Penny was about to object but then she laughed, "Isn't always the way? Here we are wishin' we were each other rather than bein' happy with ourselves."

Anna smirked, "I suppose. All I know is that I have so much to learn about this era that I feel inadequate."

"Ya'll have nuthin' to worry about. You handled those Legionnaires. If ya'll can face them you can conquer anything." Penny asserted.

Anna smiled, "I suppose. I…hello?"

The Flash had appeared out of nowhere, "Hello ladies."

His eyes were clued on Anna. She blushed, "Can I help you?"

"I'm the official Justice League morale officer. Part of that duty includes welcoming new members. How would you like a guided tour of the facility?" Flash offered.

"Thanks, but Penny was going to show me around." Anna replied.

"But Penny isn't a JLer. I am and I know all the secrets around here. I was even a Founder of the original Justice League." Flash boasted.

"Thank you anyway but I think I'll stay true to Penny. Maybe you can show me your secrets some other time." Anna smiled.

Flash melted, "Anytime."

"Bye now." She waved him off.

Flash drifted off and Penny exclaimed, "That was amazing."

"He's not that different from men in my era. A little flattery and misdirection and they wander off happy." Anna revealed.

"Ah think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Penny decided.

Anna was relieved, "I certainly hope so. I don't know anyone in this day and age."

"You do now." Penny declared, "Now how about that tour? We can bring the coffees."

"Yes, these paper cups are amazing." Anna observed.

"Oh, we're definitely goin' to have to get you out more." Penny resolved.

* * *

><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Clark asked Diana after they'd gone home. She was standing out on the balcony, staring off into the distance.<p>

"You may not like them." She warned.

"I'll take my chances." He said.

She stepped back into the apartment and leaned up against the dining table, "I'm rethinking 'us'."

Clark was stunned, "Why?"

"I fell in love with Superman. I think it was more with the 'Super' than the man. This debacle revealed to me just how much of a mortal man you really are. I guess it's a case of disillusionment. When I first met you I thought you were Apollo incarnate. When I found out you were mortal, it intrigued me even more." Diana confessed.

"If that's true why is there a problem?" he asked.

"Because you still stood above the rest. You towered over them. I pushed you to capitalize on your image and assume leadership of the League. Since then I've seen your flaws and I have to say I'm quite disappointed." She held up a hand to ward off objections, "It's a prejudice of mine. I realize this but it affects me nonetheless."

"So where do we go from here?" Clark wondered.

"I need to embrace your humanity. If I can't, then there is no future for us." Diana stated.

A feeling of dread closed around Clark's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Yes, there will be a Part 10. I don't have a title yet but the main thrust of the plot has been hammered out. Expect to see it posted in the weeks to come.**

**a/n: Thanks go to animeluverqueen for beta reading. Besides the usual proofing chores, she offered insights into what was happening in the story and even inspired a few plot developments so thank you for that.**

**a/n: thanks go to everyone that reviewed and didn't spam me. Feedback is great and also influenced several developments in the story. Thanks specifically go to S-Bumblebee for suggesting John Stewart be the one to talk to Billy Batson. That created a whole subplot that will linger for a while yet.**

**a/n: thanks also go to you the reader. Your interest in this story kept me writing. I hope you'll stick with me as I shift to Part 10.**


End file.
